The King and the Shaman
by Jewel of Hell
Summary: Heero is the young king of a country he wants to expand into an Empire. One day he is approached by a woman who claims she is an animal Shaman, creatures of legend and myth. She makes an offer Heero cannot refuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war, sentient-formless evil

**A/N:** Yayy! New GW fic. I decided to do a furry fic without all that angsty stuff that can usually be found in these types of stories (like slavery, NCS, abuse, yada yada, yuck!). This is plot-driven, not angst-driven. Perhaps you've noticed by now that I DON'T like angst! Drama, yes. Angst, NO. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Introduction: Decisions, Oaths, and the Threat of War**

Kal'an paced restlessly. The aging Earth Shaman could not put recent worries out of her head. Her daughter, Tor'ai, watched her with something bordering on concern. She understood. Her restlessness lately was poor timing.

"Mother," the younger Shaman finally said. Almost pleaded.

Kal'an stopped and looked at her. "I've been thinking about what the songbirds told us," she said, sighing and sitting on a mossy-covered rock outside her family's cave lair. "About the human country Cairon."

"Oh," Tor'ai said, frowning. "You shouldn't think about that, Mother."

"I'm the eldest," the Shaman said. "It's my responsibility."

"What, exactly, have you been thinking _about_?" her daughter asked.

For some reason, hearing that question finally made up Kal'an's mind. "I'll tell the Shaman Council," she said, nodding. "Would you send out messages that I would like to meet with them all tonight?"

"Of course," her daughter acquiesced at once, though she did still sound concerned.

Kal'an watched her daughter transform and fly out. Tor'ai was a falcon, a Shaman of the Stars. Eons ago, Shamans had discovered humans living in small, isolated villages together, primitive and without the magic that thrived so strongly in the Shamans. The Shamans felt sorry for them, for there was a strong evil in this world, an evil that plagued all life every so often. They made a promise to protect the humans from this terrible evil.

Within a few decades the humans began to grow and thrive. Without the constant threat looming over their heads, they were able to expand their villages into little towns. Then big towns and eventually cities. They organized governments and territories, and the Shamans met with them again.

This time a bargain was struck. The humans would never over-hunt the mountains where the Shamans lived, never try to expand beyond the territories marked out, never try to hunt the Shamans or persecute them. The Shamans agreed they would watch over Lesser animals, making sure they never killed human flocks and herds. They protected them from the evil that constantly tried to gain a foothold in the world.

But those promises were made a long, long time ago. Human memories were short. For all Kal'an knew, Shamans may be legend now and little else. The human countries were growing larger all the time, and it wouldn't be long before they reached the mountains that walled off the Shaman territories, a border agreed upon nearly two-thousand years ago.

Cairon was the most distressing human country. The Shamans had heard rumors from the songbirds, whispers that the young human king planned to unite all the countries in one huge Empire. If that happened, would he expand beyond the current borders? Would he be content with his enormous empire? He had a reputation for being a fearsome warrior, unyielding and strong-willed.

Kal'an did have an idea, but it was an extremely risky one. She didn't know how the Shaman Council would receive it. Even so, she had to try. As the Eldest, it was her responsibility to meet dangers head-on. After all, the Shamans had been fighting evil for millennia.

-

"Tor'ai has told us you have been worrying over the humans," Yan'ae said. A Fire Shaman, she was a bright red fox when transformed. She was exactly like her element: fiery-tempered, fleeting, and hot-headed. She was among the youngest on the Council, but her keen mind was very useful in dangerous situations.

"Yes," Kal'an said, nodding. Herself, she was a falcon like her daughter. "I have worried about it for several years now, ever since the young human became king of Cairon."

"It is understandable," Yan'ae said, frowning a little. "He has shown far more aggression than any of his predecessors."

"It may be safe to assume the ancient oaths have been forgotten," Kal'an said. "After a long and somewhat painful deliberation, I believe one of us should go to Cairon and speak with the young king."

Her words were met with a buzz of distressed chatter. As she'd expected.

"And who among us would go?" Yan'ae demanded.

"That is extremely dangerous," a River Shaman named Ver'aj said right on top of her. "Humans probably no longer know we exist!"

"I would go, of course," Kal'an said quickly, interjecting. "I would ask no other. Humans have no magic, remember? It would be difficult for them to detain me if they so decided."

"Ver'aj is right, though, Mother," Tor'ai said quietly. "Humans have grown very confident and unpredictable in the last centuries."

"As true as that may be," Kal'an said, shaking her head, "I believe this is the right course. This young king is the one we need to reach, as he is the most dangerous. If he could be reminded that we are thinking, feeling beings, perhaps conflict between us can be avoided."

"And why should we be the ones who continuously make such efforts?" Yan'ae demanded. "We have been protecting them from evil for as long as they have existed!"

"If it is war they wished," Ver'aj agreed, "they would be no match for us!"

"Win though we might," Rai'ak, a Shadow Shaman, said quietly, "there numbers are many. Casualties would be great on both sides."

"Humans can be just as stubborn as us," Tor'ai agreed. "Who knows where it would end? With their destruction? With ours?"

"It can't hurt to talk to them," Kal'an jumped in again. "I do have an idea on how to make this young king more sympathetic to our plight."

"Oh?" Yan'ae said, and all attention was once more on the Earth Shaman.

Kal'an took a deep breath. This was the part they would like the least. But the most important part. "Yes. We could take to him one of our young to raise."

For several heartbeats dead silence reigned as the Council looked at her in shock. Then they erupted with objections.

"One of our own?"

"And what mother would consent to giving up her child?"

"Who is to say they would be raised with the love they need?"

"Why should we make such great sacrifices for them?"

"Would a human agree to something such as this?"

"This is not an easy choice, but perhaps it is the right one."

Kal'an shook her head. "No path will be easy," she said, "but they have not exactly broken any vows. Nor should we."

"Be that as it may," Yan'ae said, looking very unhappy, "who would agree to part with her child?"

A moment of silence, then a soft voice spoke up. "I will."

All eyes turned to her. She was Shai'a, a Rain Shaman. A leopard, she was notoriously quiet and shy, but that was hardly what made them stare. Her child, as yet unborn and still growing in her swollen belly, was special. For generations her family had been trying to have a Storm Shaman, a gift extremely rare now. Her lifemate was a Wind Shaman, and her parents were between them a Lightning Shaman and a Thunder Shaman. The chances of this one being a Storm Shaman were extremely high.

"Shai'a . . ." Kal'an said quietly, unsure what to say.

"My child will be born in only a few days, I am sure," Shai'a said softly. "If the human king agrees, it will be the perfect timing. Go to him soon, Kal'an."

"But this is your first child!" Yan'ae protested.

"I know, but I agree that this path is the right one," the Rain Shaman said. "Kal'an, if he agrees, you may bring my child to him."

The Earth Shaman nodded. "Very well. I will go to Cairon on the morrow. Thank you Shai'a. All of you."

With the departure of the Council, Kal'an felt a heavy burden lift off her chest. She prayed this human king would be fair-minded despite his fearsome reputation. Everything hinged on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: **I don't know how often I will update this story, since "Heero, My Pet" is my main work at the moment, but we'll see.

**

* * *

The King of an Empire**

He'd taken the throne at the age of nineteen. This was met with hesitation and in some cases open scorn. The young man, however, had taken Cairon by storm. He simply seized the reins left by his father and took control. Heero Yuy could not be bullied, intimidated, or manipulated by the advisors and lords of court. He ruled like one born to rule, and he stunned all of Cairon.

Now, at the age of twenty-three, he was faced with an extremely . . . unusual request. A woman had arrived at open court. She stood before him now, looking aged though there were no lines on her face to suggest this. Her hair was white as snow, but her eyes were clear. Kal'an she introduced herself, an animal Shaman from beyond the impassable barrier of the mountains known as the Dragon's Spine.

There were many ancient legends of animal Shamans, of course. They were believed to be pure myth, because no evidence of them could be found in the known world. Heero was willing to believe she was a Shaman. She looked . . . wild. Untamed. He wondered if she really could transform into an animal like myths claimed. He leaned forward on his throne slightly, letting her know she had his full attention.

"You have traveled quite far to get here, Kal'an," he said. "Why is that? Animal Shamans have not been seen in so long it is believed they are pure myth."

Her eyes, the deepest of browns, shuttered for a moment in a long blink. "Yes, we had feared as such. That is precisely why I am here, Lord Heero. Do there exist anywhere in your history books records of the bargains made between our two great peoples?"

Heero blinked. Bargains, eh? How interesting. If her mere presence hadn't captured his attention, this surely did. "No. I'm listening."

And so she began, outlining the bargains for him of a time long, long ago. The existence of a great and terrible evil. The vulnerability of the young human race. The promise of the magic-wielding Shamans to protect them. The vows the humans made in return. She spoke succinctly and directly, skimming no details but not drawling on endlessly. She did not sound like a wild beast, mindless and senseless. In fact, she sounded more educated than most of the fools who paraded around in his court.

"This evil has been gone a long time," Kal'an admitted when she finished, "but that is not to say it is vanquished. Never before has it been absent so long, but we have recently felt the world's energies are troubled, suggesting its return."

Heero could not help it. He was totally entranced by all this. "Can you guarantee that's what it is?" he inquired.

"No," she said with an honesty that immediately appealed to him. "But never have we been wrong about it, either."

Heero leaned back to mull this over. "How long has it been since the evil was last here?"

"Well over two-thousand years," she said. "In the past it was less than half that time between attacks. I cannot say why. We never had a real concept of how the evil works."

After a moment, Heero nodded absently. "You've brought a lot before me, Kal'an Earth Shaman. It will require extensive consideration. I am open to learning more. Return to me in a few days, and we will speak again."

Kal'an inclined her head, indicating respect among equals. For some reason, that didn't bother Heero as it might from a human. She turned to leave the huge audience hall, and Heero gestured to the heralds.

"Tell any stragglers I will see no more today. I have two audiences with the monarchs of Tiam and Perle today."

"Lord Heero," Kal'an said, pausing just by the door, "forgive my lack of foresight, but I have a long journey ahead of me. It will be dark soon, and I have brought no cloak. Might I impose upon you for the use of your own until I return in a few days?"

Blinking, Heero threw a glance at the deep blue cloak spread over his throne. He had many cloaks. "Of course," he said, waving a negligent hand. "Herald, see Shaman Kal'an out, won't you? I have matters to attend."

The herald bowed, and Kal'an murmured her thanks.

**o8o o8o**

He was born deep in the night after hours of labor. Shai'a lay on the ground, panting, her spotted fur matted from the heat of her efforts. The tiny kitten, blind and extremely pale-furred, made the most pitiful mewling sounds as Kal'an ever-so-gently wrapped him in the dark cloak Heero had lent her. He had no idea of the true purpose for that request.

"What is his name, Shai'a?" Kal'an whispered, not wanting to upset the kitten, no bigger than the length of her two palms.

"_Al'duo'anon_," she gasped, transforming back into her human form.

"One who is both?" Kal'an mused, smiling a little as the kitten dropped into slumber.

"He is a Shaman," Shai'a said, "but he will be raised by a human."

"It is fitting. I will leave for Cairon first thing in the morning so that we may get this precious bundle to Heero with all haste."

"Take him now, Kal'an," Shai'a murmured, "or I will have not the heart to part with him. And Kal'an . . ."

"Yes?" the Earth Shaman said kindly.

"Please take care with him. I should like to see him again, when he is grown."

Kal'an took the infant Shaman away then, but not before she saw the tears begin trickling down Shai'a's face.

**o8o o8o**

"When last we met," Kal'an said, "I laid much at your feet. I would not expect you to reach decisions at once. That is why I have brought with me a gift that might aid in your consideration."

The young human looked a little surprised. "A gift?"

"Yes," Kal'an said, nodding. "A most precious gift." She beckoned to her daughter.

Tor'ai came forward, holding the dark blue cloak. The human youth's confusion grew as he recognized his own clothing. But then Tor'ai carefully pulled back the folds to reveal the sleeping leopard kitten. His eyes widened in shock.

"That's—"

"Yes," Kal'an said again. "One of our young. He was born last night, and the only scent he has been exposed to for any length is your own, courtesy of that cloak. His subconscious mind has already recognized you as safety and guardian."

The youth drew back as though alarmed. "I don't know the first thing about taking care of a kitten."

"That's why we're here," Kal'an said, her voice patronizing and kind. "We will tell you everything you need to know, if you accept."

"Why would you do this?" the human youth demanded, looking at her as if he thought she was crazy.

"We would like for you to have a heightened understanding of the Shamans," she explained. "There is no better way for this than for you to watch one of us grow."

"But . . . he's so . . . small," the youth said somewhat weakly.

"And he will be totally dependent on you," Kal'an agreed. "Lord Heero, I do not wish to force anything upon you, but we truly are placing ourselves at your mercy. We wish for no conflict, for that would end in much bloodshed and heartache."

There was a veiled threat in that, and she could see the young human heard it, too. His dark blue eyes hooded.

"Very well. This is something I will try. What do I need to know?"

Kal'an released a breath she'd not been aware of holding. "First, he needs to be fed. I have brought a powder for you to mix with warm goat milk for the first many months. He will reach adulthood at approximately two years, and until that time you will need to see to his every need. But before I delve into that, there is one most important thing. His name is Al'duo'anon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: **This may be the last installment for a week or two, just letting you know.

**

* * *

**

**Taking Care of Duo**

Heero watched the tiny, blind kitten work on the bottle of warmed milk. When the two Shamans left, he banned everyone from so much as knocking on his door, desiring to be left alone to process everything that had happened in the last few days. Things that had effectively turned his life upside down.

He didn't like the name Al'duo'anon. It was long, so he dubbed the kitten Duo. Kal'an had spent the better part of two hours educating him on care of the tiny thing.

Shaman young were always born as animals. Proof positive that they were, indeed, not human. Duo would remain a kitten until adolescence in the middle of his second year. Then he would transform into his semi-human form and stay that way for approximately four months. At any time during that duration his Shaman gift would manifest. Then he would be able to transform into a fully grown leopard sometime after that, and then he would reach adulthood, capable of shifting back and forth between his two forms at will.

Duo would be able to understand Heero up to a point, like a very intelligent dog or cat. He would respond to his name after his eyes opened and he could move about freely. Kal'an had assured him he could let Duo outside and Duo would never stray far from home. Heero, for all intents and purposes, would be his mother, and as such Duo would never willingly leave him. He would not become truly sentient until his first transformation stage at adolescence, and that was when he would begin to speak.

Duo would drink milk right up until he transformed for the first time, but he would begin wanting meat as a supplement to his diet after a year. The Shamans had made it clear they would not accept him treating Duo like a pet, and if it seemed the kitten was being mistreated, they would take him away.

"You know," Heero murmured, watching the tiny thing work the bottle over, "you're really quite cute."

The kitten made an adorable grunting noise around his noisy sucks. Heero waited patiently until the little thing turned his face away before setting the bottle down. Only then did he cast his cloak away, setting about getting his new little companion cleaned up. The grime of travel clung to his fur, which was almost all a solid pale reddish brown. Kal'an had assured him his coat would darken and develop the spots of a leopard with age. And his blind eyes would open in a few weeks.

When he finished, he arranged a little basket bed by the crackling hearth. He placed a pillow in the bottom and tucked a very soft blanket over the whole thing, making a sort of nest. However, when he tried to set Duo down, he didn't get more than a few feet away before the kitten started the most horrible, keening cries.

Okay, scratch that. Heero quickly lifted him again, bringing the blanket. "I'm right here," he murmured, stroking one finger over the tiny head. "I haven't left you. Shh, don't make that awful noise Duo. I'm here."

In moments the kitten calmed again. Sighing when he quieted, Heero took some serious stock. How could he possibly leave Duo alone? He was sure Shaman mothers spent every waking hour with their young, just like wild animals. Lesser animals, Kal'an had called them. Heero was the king of Cairon. He couldn't spend time shirking his duties.

Then again, he could put off most of them until Duo's eyes opened. The kitten would be older and bigger by then, and Heero would be able to leave him alone longer. He didn't know why he wanted to do this right so much. Perhaps because the Shamans utterly enchanted him. The idea of magic-using, intelligent animals appealed to him on a level he couldn't begin to define. He had never met anyone like Kal'an and her daughter, Tor'ai.

"I don't like humans much," he confessed to the kitten, who made a tiny little mewling sound in reply to his voice. "They are distasteful at best, downright disgusting at worst. They have these annoying, ingratiating habits that make them . . ." he trailed off, not sure what word could apply. "Annoying," he finished.

Duo uttered a tiny sigh, and moments later he fell asleep. Feeling safer to put him down now, Heero once more tucked the tiny bundle in the basket by the dying fire. It would be nice and warm there for him. He stole from the room, snagging a servant on her way by.

"Could you tell the Head Cook I need to speak with her?" he requested. "I will be in my study."

The girl dropped a deep curtsy and hurried off. Heero knew his servants deeply appreciated him. For though he hardly spoiled them, he never treated them poorly or unfairly. And he paid them quite well, too. Many lords did not pay their servants enough to live on.

In his study, Heero relaxed in his favorite chair. He liked the quiet, musty air about him created by his books. Only his chamberlain could bother him in here, and only in case of State emergencies. A few minutes went by and a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," he called.

The Head Cook smiled. "Your wish, Majesty?" she inquired.

"Yes. I have . . . some special needs from now on," Heero said. "I am raising a leopard kitten, so I'll need warmed milk brought to me every morning, afternoon, and night for the next several weeks."

She looked surprised. "A leopard kitten, Majesty? Mind my askin' where you got a leopard kitten?"

He leaned back. "You have heard of the mythical animal Shamans?" he said presently.

"Yes. I thought they were mere legend!"

Heero smiled ever-so-faintly. "So had I."

**o8o o8o**

He had no idea what time it was when that awful crying woke him from a deep sleep. It had to be late, for the stillness of the night outside told of the dead hours after midnight. He floundered out of the heavy blankets covering him, near-desperate to reach the source and stop it.

The fire had died down to fading embers, but it was just enough light to see the basket where his newly-acquired kitten lay. Duo was tangled in the soft blanket, pitifully struggling as his blind eyes searched for Heero. Sinking down, Heero pushed the blanket back and lifted Duo, nuzzling him against his cheek.

"Shh, it's all right," he whispered, nearly panting in relief that those cries died down nearly at once. "I'm here. You really don't like being away from me, do you?"

The kitten replied with a soft grunting, nosing the hand stroking his tiny face. Heero had no idea what Duo wanted until the kitten started trying to suck on his finger. Then he smiled.

"Hungry again? You know, we really need to work on your sleeping habits."

He did have some milk in the bottle from earlier, but he balked at the thought of feeding Duo that. It had been there for hours. It was probably sour by now, and would undoubtedly make his kitten sick. So he struggled into a thick velvet robe one-handed, which was quite a feat. But he didn't want to put Duo down again. Then he picked up the blanket, wrapped it around the fussing kitten, tucked the whole thing in the breast of his robe, and ghosted barefoot into the halls.

With winter not quite ready to give up its icy grip on the country, it was still too cold to be wandering stone halls without footwear. Heero's feet were mostly numb by the time he reached the kitchens, but he found he didn't mind all that much. The thickly-insulated ice-boxes, losing so little heat in the winter that a blast of icy air blew out when he opened it, had glass bottles of milk. Heero grabbed a slender-necked bottle. It was too much for Duo alone, but he figured he could finish what the kitten didn't want.

Back upstairs, he coaxed the fire back to life and heated the milk. He cradled Duo against him while he waited, murmuring to the kitten the whole time. "I don't know how you'll learn to hunt, but maybe since you're a Shaman, it doesn't matter. You are a wild animal, so you must have to learn survival skills somehow. I don't think Kal'an meant for you to spend your whole life with me. I wonder what kind of Shaman you will be? She did tell me they were hoping for a Storm Shaman, rare as they are these days. All right, here, it's done. Drink up, furball." He chuckled.

Duo eagerly accepted the nipple, sucking hard and swallowing quickly. Heero tried to make him drink slowly, but it was a losing battle. He absently wondered what was in the powder Kal'an had given him. Probably minerals and protein that could only be found in a Shaman mother's milk. Things to help the kitten grow faster.

"You have a much shorter growth-period than humans," Heero mused, "but I'm told you live as long as humans. Longer, sometimes. I wonder what you'll look like when you transform for the first time? That's still a long time off . . ."

Duo grunted around his sucking, and he did his darndest to finish the bottle. He drank far more than Heero would have thought he could, and when he finally turned his little head away, his stomach was as round as a miniature pumpkin. The sight made Heero laugh.

"All right, you fat little thing. I guess you're sleeping with me."

After a moment of thought, he decided to lay on his side with the pillow from the basket right beside him. On top of this he lay Duo and his blanket, hoping this would minimize Duo's chances of getting squashed should Heero shift in his sleep. Then he lay down, tucking the pillow right against his chest.

Duo seemed perfectly content with this arrangement. He quickly snuggled himself right into the curve where Heero's jaw met his throat, his warm, damp nose burrowing into the warm skin there. Heero couldn't help it and chuckled, which made Duo offer a sleepy little mewl of inquiry.

"Shh," he breathed, carefully stroking the rounded sides of Duo's belly. "Go to sleep, little one. I'll be here when you wake up."

Fifteen seconds later or less the kitten was breathing deeply. Heero immediately followed him into peaceful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: **Okay, so I can't stay away from this story. You all convinced me not to, anyway. X3

* * *

**A Lazy Day With You**

Heero woke to a sound and sensation he couldn't quite identify. Both were rather pleasant, so it took several minutes before his sleep-muddled brain could get it together. Finally he realized what it was as he slowly came awake. Duo, still nestled right where he'd been last night, was licking the underside of his jaw, making the most adorable grunting mewls.

He laughed softly, and the kitten's movements became a little more animated, obviously encouraged by Heero's reaction. "All right, all right," he said, cuddling the kitten against his chest with one hand, "I'll get you some breakfast."

Duo reacted to his voice, his head tilting up toward the sound with a little mewl that sounded so much like a "What?" that Heero couldn't help another chuckle.

"You aren't like human babies at all, are you?" he mused. Planting his feet on the floor, he shuffled to the long, thick cord by the door and pulled.

It would alert the servants in the kitchen that he needed them. Duo was getting more insistent, sucking on Heero's finger when he found it, all the while making those grunts that made Heero grin. The fire was dead, cold black ashes littering the hearth. He frowned, faced again with the dilemma of what to do with the kitten. Building a fire would require both hands.

"All right," he said in that low, soothing tone he'd adopted whenever speaking to said kitten, "I'm going to put you down, okay? Just for a minute. And I'll be right here. You can hear me."

This time, however, he didn't even finish putting Duo down before the leopard kitten made his distress known. Heero quickly pulled him close again, snuggling him into the crook of his neck. It was rapidly getting to the point where he would do anything to avoid hearing those awful cries. As before, Duo calmed immediately, resuming his sucking on Heero's finger in search of milk.

Sighing, Heero sank back down onto the bed. "What am I going to do with you, hmm?" he murmured, planting a kiss on the tiny creature's head.

He absolutely could not stand the thought of leaving Duo alone only to have the kitten wake without his guardian around and cry out to have no one hear. He was so tiny anything could happen to him. What if he hurt himself? Or got hungry? Or scared? Or just plain lonely?

These were not things he'd thought of when he'd agreed to this. And yet, the thought of giving Duo back to the Shamans was another unbearable thought. How had he fallen in love with the kitten in the space of a day? Besides, Kal'an had told him due to scent-impression, Duo now considered Heero his parental figure. And that wouldn't change until Duo reached his first transformation stage, close to two years from now.

His musings were cut short when someone knocked on the door. His visitor did not wait for an invitation to enter, which meant it was the Head Cook, Muriel. Only she was bold enough to barge in on her king. And only she could get away with it. Taller than Heero by nearly a hand, she was broad and quite large. She ran her kitchen the way a battle-hardened general would run a war-camp. Which was why Heero never called her on her casual treatment of him—he genuinely liked her.

Which was rare.

"Good morning, sleepy king," she said with a wide grin. "How's yourn kitten? I been simply dyin' all day to see him, waitin' for you to wake up and call me. I brought warm milk for him and breakfast for you. Now, where is the little thing?"

Smiling, Heero nodded to his arms, motioning she could approach and see. She set her tray down and came to the bed. Heero lowered his arms just enough so the blanket could be pulled back and his kitten exposed. Still happily sucking on Heero's finger, the blind kitten was a little ball of fur in the folds of the soft material. Muriel reached out and lightly stroked his tiny back.

"Oh, isn't he just the most darlin' little thing you ever did see?" she cooed.

Duo didn't seem bothered by the unfamiliar touch, but Heero suspected that would change if he removed himself from the equation. "Would you mind pouring some of that powder into the milk for me?" he asked. "The Shamans left it for me for him. I should feed him before he sucks my finger clean off."

"Of course," she said, giving one last doe-eyed glance at the kitten.

Only when Heero's finger was replaced with the bottle did Heero turn back to business. "Muriel, I need you to do something for me. I wish for no one else to know you are doing this, and certainly not why. Today, leave the kitchen in the care of your most trusted, and travel to the Chang estate."

She looked surprised. "Lord Wufei? May I ask why?"

Heero's eyes went back to the content bundle in his arms. "I can't leave Duo alone even for a little while. Muriel, he makes the most awful cries when I put him down or he wakes up to find me not there." He didn't even have the heart to demonstrate.

"So you would like Lord Chang to help you until the little darlin' is more grown."

"Yes," Heero said, pleased. "Wufei is the only one I trust to do this for me. He is the only one deep enough in my confidence to do it right."

"I assume you mean excluding me, Your Majesty," Muriel said with a twinkle in her eye.

Heero grinned crookedly. "Yes, well, others might find it strange that a king piles all his troubles on a cook. Even one as good as you."

She laughed, a sound that made Duo's ears flatten a little though he didn't stop working on the bottle. "I'll leave at once. Do you and the kitten need anything before I leave?"

"No," Heero said, smiling. "Thank you, Muriel. Oh, yes. Send my chamberlain to me. I can still sign papers and fulfill my more tedious duties while I'm holed up in here."

Smiling, she gave him a cursory bow and left. Heero turned his attention back to the kitten, who was once again giving emptying his bottle his best efforts. He didn't make it, but he was once again a round little thing when he finally could take no more. Smiling with deep affection, Heero set the bottle aside.

"All finished, little kitten?" He chuckled. "You're going to be a very fat thing if you keep this up."

Duo mewled in inquiry, then gave a huge little yawn and promptly fell asleep. Heero gingerly set him down on the bed, moving ever-so-slowly to avoid waking his tiny charge. Then he washed in the basin in his bathing room, keeping his ears peeled for any sounds from Duo. He quickly made himself presentable and was just settling to eat breakfast when a knock sounded again.

Heero shot a startled glance at Duo, but the kitten slept on. The knock began again, but Heero jerked the door open and glared. "Enough already!" he snapped.

The chamberlain started back in surprise; _no one_ liked to be on the receiving end of Heero's temper. "I-I'm sorry, Your Majesty," he stammered.

Heero had never liked the man. He was the former king's chamberlain, a mousy fellow who just rubbed Heero the wrong way. "Never mind," he said. "I won't be leaving these rooms today, so bring me all of the paperwork that needs my attention. If anyone wishes to see me, tell them I am unavailable—I don't care who it is."

"Is Your Majesty feeling ill?" the chamberlain fussed, wringing his hands.

"No," Heero said shortly. "Go! I dislike being made to wait!"

The man made a sound like a frightened mouse and scurried away. Rolling his eyes, Heero resisted the urge to slam the door. The time was fast approaching that he would be in a position to choose his own heads of state. And the chamberlain would be the first to go.

As soon as his eyes fell on the bed, Heero's sour temperament evaporated. He couldn't help smiling, laying down and curling around the tiny little ball of fur and hunger. He just wanted to cuddle the little thing. Even in his sleep Duo uncoiled a little, snuggling into Heero's warmth. Heero chuckled low in his chest, causing Duo to mewl a teeny bit, not truly awake.

"Shh, you just sleep my little one," he whispered on a barely audible breath.

Duo shifted, his paw landing on Heero's lips. The young man laughed, lightly kissing the pads. Still not waking, the kitten shifted to his side, moving even closer to Heero with a sleepy-sounding grunt. Heero chuckled through his nose.

"Cute," he murmured. "I'm already looking forward to the day you open your eyes, little kitten. I promise I'll always take good care of you. I'll _never_ neglect you. And when you reach your first transformation stage, I'll give you everything you want. I don't ever want you to be unhappy."

Duo started shifting more, so Heero stopped talking in fear of waking him. The chamberlain returned a handful of minutes later, a very timid knock heralding his arrival. Extricating himself with care, Heero pulled the door open with an expression like a thundercloud. The chamberlain gave him the stack of papers with a squeak barely intelligible as, "Your Majesty!" and fled.

Unable to help a satisfied grin, knowing that was a somewhat childish thing to do, Heero took the papers and set them on the table by the fire. It was only a few steps away from the bed, so if Duo woke before he finished, he could reach his side in an instant.

**o8o o8o**

After four hours, Heero's eyes were ready to fall out of his head. He hated paperwork. It took forever and made his head hurt. People sent so many absurd and ridiculous requests to him for consideration. He suspected most of them just wanted a reason to complain. It was irritating. Tossing the expensive feather quill on the table, he rose and tugged the cord for a servant.

Then, because he simply could not make himself wait anymore, he went to the bed and lifted his sleeping kitten into his arms. Duo stirred at once, starting up those hopelessly cute grunting sounds.

"Hungry again?" Heero murmured, nuzzling his face against the kitten's soft belly.

Duo's tiny paws tried to hug Heero's nose as the kitten mewled, and Heero liked to think those were sounds of contentment. He wondered when Duo would start to purr. He couldn't wait for that. Probably when he got bigger, big enough to work his purr-engine. Smiling, Heero rose when he heard the servant knock.

A girl with a tray of his lunch and Duo's stood there, smiling shyly. "Your Majesty? Mistress Muriel told us to make sure we brought a warmed bottle of milk for your kitten. Is this him?"

Unable to hide his pleasure, Heero nodded, smiling kindly. "Yes. Duo, this is Kandri. Kandri, this is Duo."

The girl balanced her tray against her hip to reach up and lightly stroke Duo's tiny head. Duo grunted a little as if he didn't like that, making the girl giggle. She looked quite happy that Heero remembered her name.

"I'll just leave the tray here, Majesty," she said, setting the tray down by his tall, neat stack of papers. "And would you like me to take these to the chamberlain?"

"Please," Heero said, smiling his gratitude. "Thank you. And when Mistress Muriel returns, please tell her she and her guest can just come right up. No need to wait."

"Of course, Your Majesty," she said, curtsying before carefully collecting the papers and hustling out.

Heero sat down cross-legged on the bed, position Duo on his lap so he could hold the bottle in one hand and reach his lunch with the other. This time when Duo finished, he didn't immediately fall back asleep. Heero put his own lunch aside, wanting to give the kitten his full attention.

Laying down on his stomach, he kept his hands close to Duo's body so the kitten wouldn't start crying for him. Then he called to him in a soft, loving voice. "C'mere, Duo," he murmured, smiling in blissful happiness. "Come on, little kitten."

It was about the most adorable thing he'd seen yet, watching Duo attempt to walk on the uneven surface of the bed. It was not made, so he had constant challenges from the wrinkled sheets and bedspread. Even so, the kitten seemed absolutely determined to get to the sound of the trusted voice, making grunting noises every time something got in his way.

Eventually, however, he made it, nestling against Heero's face with a sigh. Laughing warmly, Heero wrapped his arms around him, staying where he was. He couldn't remember ever willingly settling in for a midday nap. But with Duo snuggling against his cheek with a big yawn, he decided it might not be such a bad thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N:** Had a couple of you asking if I meant to keep up my other GW work, "Heero, My Pet." The answer is a resounding yes. I'll try to keep up this pace with both of them, too, what with updating them really fast and all. Hope it works out, because I love both these stories. So don't worry!

* * *

**The Grand Master Plan and the Grand Master Schemer**

Wufei and Muriel arrived at the palace a few hours before dusk. For once Heero was glad of noisy heralds and their announcements, because he was sound asleep when they did. He quickly roused himself, his movements disturbing the still-sleeping Duo. He made a few inquiring grunts before falling right back to sleep.

Heero used the chance to clean himself up a little, straightening his sleep-mussed hair and clothes. He was quite presentable when a knock sounded on the door, and this time Muriel didn't just barge right in. After calling an invitation to enter she opened the door, followed by Wufei Chang.

Heero's height to within a hairsbreadth, the tall Lord swept in with the aura of grace, mystery, and danger that he always carried with him. His long black hair was swept back in a tight tail at his neck, and he wore white robes swirled with black. Belted at his waist was an ornate sword, and Heero knew Wufei was one of the few men in his court who'd earned the right to wear a sword like an article of clothing. None were better than he with that weapon, not even Heero, his perfect equal.

"Welcome back to the palace, my friend," Heero said, clasping the other man's hand tightly.

Wufei pulled him into a brief hug. "Muriel explained things to me on the way," he said. "Where is the kitten?"

Heero turned to look at the bed. "Sleeping," he said, guiding him toward the little bundle. "Muriel, would you mind bringing the three of us refreshment?"

The cook smiled, nodding and leaving the way she'd come, closing the door behind her. Wufei smiled slightly.

"He's very small, isn't he?" he mused. "Too small to tell what kind of wildcat he is."

"Leopard," Heero supplied. "The Shamans who brought him told me they hoped he would be a Storm Shaman, one supposedly rare and powerful."

"Indeed. How long until we know for sure?"

"Not until his first transformation stage almost two years from now," Heero replied. "Sit, my friend, and I will tell you everything they told me."

Muriel brought them drinks, fruit, and warm milk for Duo when she returned. Then she left again, and Heero gathered Duo in his arms. The kitten woke quickly, instantly requesting food. While Heero fed him, he filled Wufei in.

"The Shamans wished to make me sympathetic to their plight," Heero finished, setting the mostly-empty bottle aside and rubbing Duo's round belly. "They believed that by raising one of their own, I would have no desire to reach beyond the Dragon's Spine into their territories beyond. The outer edges of my country are pressing ever closer."

Wufei nodded thoughtfully. "I see."

"All the more reason I wish to begin my campaign sooner rather than later," Heero said, leaning forward a little. "I plan to get rid of my father's heads of state by the beginning of next month. While you fill in for me, I want you to keep an eye out for potentials to fill these positions for me. Strong men who will support my efforts to assimilate all the countries into my empire."

A smile quirked the corners of Wufei's mouth. "I know a few off the top of my head," he said, "and I have a suggestion already. For you new chamberlain. I know you don't like that man."

Heero resisted the urge to make a face. Instead he let his displeasure show in his eyes. "Who do you have in mind?"

"She's a woman," Wufei said with a slight frown, "but she's strong. Though not of noble blood, she is a scribe at the public library."

Heero had never been to the library. He knew a few scholars who brought him everything he needed on the off chance he needed anything. "What's her name?"

"Sally Po," Wufei replied, "and I hear she also has a strong knowledge of herbs and ointments."

Heero raised an eyebrow; that might come in handy since he was raising a Shaman kitten. "I would like to meet her," he said at length. "In a few days. I trust your judgment, of course, but I would still like to see if I at least _like_ the woman."

Wufei gave him a crooked grin. "I understand. For your new lords of the land, I have a few in mind. I suppose I go without saying."

Heero snorted, causing his kitten to shift and give a little mewl of inquiry, tucking his face in the crook of Heero's elbow and promptly falling asleep. "Yes, you go without saying."

"Good," Wufei said, sitting up straighter with a pleased look. "Then there are three others I am thinking of. Trowa Barton, Lucrezia Noin, and Treize Kushrenada."

Of those names, Heero only personally knew one, Barton. He was a man of few words, but he held himself with the same easy grace that both Wufei and Heero boasted in their carriage. He was Heero's approximate age, which was good. The time of the old was past. It was time for the young to step forward and claim their future. Like Heero had so boldly begun to do.

"You have my approval for Barton. Get in contact with the other two, tell them I would like to meet them. What are their ages?"

"Noin is a few years older-and she's a woman," Wufei replied, "and Kushrenada is in his mid-to-late thirties."

"Both are skilled fighters?" Heero asked.

"Indeed," Wufei confirmed with a smile.

"Excellent."

"After appointing new heads of state, what will you do then?" Wufei asked. "Are you ready to implement other parts of your plan yet?"

Heero gave him a somewhat dark smile. "More than ready. You and I will head two different divisions of my army to strike first at our neighboring countries Pengria and Saurav. It is my hope they will bow without conflict."

Wufei gave him a rather savage smile. "I can't believe it will be any other way," he said. "Your reputation has spread like wildfire, and your intent is already known. The other countries are fussing and fretting, because many wish to leave their homelands simply to join your armies."

A hint of ruefulness entered Heero's smile. "How is it rumors leak out even when there is no leak?"

"And with your open scorn of the traditional way of doing things?" Wufei countered. "It is too much to hope that you don't plan to change that."

"That's true. Very well, thank you Wufei. You can stay in the palace if you wish; it may be more convenient for you."

Wufei bowed his thanks and took that dismissal for what it was. Smiling, Heero lightly kissed the head of his sleeping kitten. "By this time next year, little kitten, I will be the emperor of a united empire instead of the king of a country. And if everything goes well, I will see to it that your people are never threatened again."

Duo shifted in his sleep, turning his warm, slightly damp nose into the crook of Heero's elbow. A sleepy little sound drifted up from him, making Heero smile. "Sweet thing. Sleep well. Until you wake me in the middle of the night demanding food." He chuckled.

For some reason, the thought didn't bother him all that much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: Warning!** This chapter contains nothing but fluff. You have been warned.

* * *

**The First Time I Saw You**

Duo opened his eyes for the first time three weeks to the day after he first arrived in Heero's care. Heero, who had been watching him like a hawk for the last three days, was delighted beyond belief when Duo woke up - and opened his eyes.

They were the palest lavender imaginable. The kitten, who'd more than doubled in size during those weeks, peered up at Heero with a sort of curious intensity, ears straight and alert. He was so cute Heero grinned and cuddled him close, making Duo let out a funny, ruffled little sound. Laughing, Heero immediately lowered him back to his former position, and Duo went on peering at Heero. The young king got the feeling the kitten was memorizing his face, committing it to memory.

Which, in all reality, was possible. He had no idea when Duo's mental capacity would begin to grow and develop. He stroked the kitten's chin. "You curious as to what your guardian looks like, hmm?" he asked softly, tenderly.

Duo gave him a mewl that sounded so much like an agreement the youth laughed and hugged him to his chest. "Is there anything as cute as you?" he murmured.

Moments later he was struck by inspiration. Carefully setting his precious burden down on the floor, he began backing up. "C'mere, Duo," he called softly, backing up until he hit the wall and squatting down. "Come on, little kitten."

Duo energetically romped toward him, still too small and round to truly run. He mewled the whole way, keeping his eyes on Heero's feet, the only part of him in the kitten's line of sight. He pounced on Heero's feet, a tiny little bounce taking him there with a satisfied grunting mewl. Laughing, Heero moved away again, backing away from his kitten, once more calling his name to encourage him to follow.

The kitten Shaman somewhat awkwardly changed direction to follow, once more mewling the entire time. By the third circuit, his noises started to sound a little more desperate, proving he did not yet like to be far from his guardian. Heero instantly scooped him up, holding him close, kissing his head.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Duo tucked his head into Heero's neck with a little mewl of agreement. Smiling, Heero continued to hold and comfort him until Muriel knocked and entered with a tray bearing the usual.

"Good morning," she greeted them cheerily, setting her burden down. "How are my boys today?"

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Heero lowered Duo just enough so she could see him. Duo immediately stared at her, looking caught between fright and familiarity. Muriel's hands clapped to her mouth, eyes widening.

"Oh, oh, his eyes are open!" she whispered. "Oh, isn't he darlin'? Oh, Heero, they're lavender!" She approached slowly, carefully reaching out to tickle under the kitten's chin. "Oh, aren't you precious!"

Duo didn't allow much attention before he backed up as far as he could, twisting to bury his face in Heero's neck. Hopelessly charmed, Heero chuckled and sat down. "A little shy, I guess. Thank you, Muriel."

Looking completely enchanted herself, Muriel gave the kitten one last look before exiting. Heero, already prepared to give Duo his full attention for the rest of the day (which he had for the last three weeks anyway), settled the kitten in for his breakfast, feeding himself with his free hand.

As soon as Duo finished he wriggled free of Heero's hold and began exploring the bed. His bright eyes darted this way and that as he romped over the uneven surface created by the rumpled blankets. Every few seconds he would stop and look at Heero as if making sure he was still there and wasn't going anywhere. Heero, watching with unfathomable happiness, crooned reassuring words at him between bites. It seemed to comfort his kitten, for Duo immediately went back to exploring.

After about fifteen minutes of this, Duo seemed to lose his nerve, for he came scampering back to Heero with tiny mewls. Smiling, Heero picked him up and snuggled him for awhile. Then soon Duo started wriggling, so Heero put him back down. He began his tentative explorations anew, digging into the blankets to crawl underneath them. He didn't like it one bit when they caved in on him, completely burying him.

Heero instantly answered his cries of distress, picking him up and holding him. Duo buried his face in Heero's neck, and for a long time after that he lost his nerve. But soon his kitten curiosity overpowered him again and he wriggled until Heero once more put him down. And at first his explorations were a little more careful, never straying far from Heero. Then he got bolder, making it all the way to the edge of the bed. But when he saw what lay beyond, the huge drop, he actually hissed and went hurrying back to Heero.

Laughing, Heero once again lifted him in his arms and held him close, planting a kiss between his big lavender eyes. Duo mewled, yawned, and promptly fell asleep. Heero folded his legs and settled Duo in his lap, reaching for a book on his bedside table. "Poor little kitten," he murmured with a smile. "Been a stressful morning, hasn't it? Traumatized by blankets." He stroked the soft fur, which had gotten a little darker in the last three weeks.

He couldn't wait until spots started appearing. There were places in Duo's fur where indistinct blotches were a little darker than the surrounding fur, but only just. It would probably still be awhile.

The book was interesting, but Heero was practically jittery with anxious energy. He wanted to play with Duo so much it was making him sick. Sighing, he closed the book and leaned his head against the headboard, letting his eyes shut. He let his mind wander for awhile, slowly relaxing. He was ready to pick the book up again when Duo woke up, sending Heero a mewl of inquiry as he stretched and yawned, his tiny paws prodding at Heero's hand.

"What?" Heero murmured, smiling down at his kitten. "You want something? You hungry, hmm?"

Duo gazed into his eyes for a time, his only movement his breathing and the somewhat spastic twitching of his little tail. Eventually, though, he lost interest and again ventured off Heero's lap. His explorations began anew, and he bravely approached the edge of the bed. He peered over the edge for a few heartbeats, then gave a mewl before fleeing back to Heero. He only wanted a little comfort before romping halfway to the edge. Here he paused, throwing Heero a look over his shoulder.

"What?" Heero said, smiling at him.

Duo came back at once, sitting by Heero's knee. He let Heero pet him a little, then stood and went back to the center of the bed, mewling in inquiry. Heero grinned, laying down on his stomach.

"You want to see down there, but you want me right there, hmm?" he mused, giving Duo a kiss.

Duo mewed in agreement, seeming quite happy with Heero's nearness. He romped quite boldly to the edge of the bed, sticking his head over as if daring it to be scary. Laughing, Heero kept his hands at the kitten's sides to keep him from falling. Duo uttered the most adorable grunt/growl/mew and turned his back on the edge, pouncing on Heero's hand.

"Silly kitten," Heero crooned, grabbing Duo and rolling him onto his back, ruffling his fur.

Duo happily gnawed on his thumb, his teeth far too tiny to do any damage or even hurt.

**o8o o8o**

Duo stayed awake most of the day. He did take one more nap, this one lasting a little longer than the first. When he woke he pestered his guardian into playing with him. The feisty little kitten was quite a pouncer, seeming to love it when Heero laughed. Several times he tried pouncing on Heero's face when the youth lay flat on his back on the bed.

By dusk he was already a little better at bouncing, though he still far lacked the strength to truly jump. When Heero fed him dinner, he collapsed on Heero's chest and didn't stir. Smiling, Heero carefully repositioned the kitten on his pillow. Duo curled into the depression, seeming comforted by his guardian's scent. Heero used the time to finish his own dinner and get ready for bed.

When he climbed under the covers, Duo snuggled into his traditional spot right against Heero's neck, under his chin. His warm little body expanded in a huge sigh. Smiling, Heero kissed him between his eyes and relaxed. Moments later he followed Duo into dream-filled bliss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: **Due to the request of an overwhelming majority, this chapter will also be pure fluff. X3

* * *

**Watching You Grow**

It took about three more weeks before Duo got to a size and strength where he could freely roam about the bedroom. He started jumping on the bed, the chairs, and all the furniture before Heero decided he was old enough to venture out of his room and into the corridors beyond. He rose from bed with a sense of purpose for the day - and barely after dawn at Duo's insistence.

As soon as the sun rose Duo pounced on his face and relentlessly pestered him until he got up, laughingly wrestling the kitten to the bed. As soon as he released Duo the leopard Shaman streaked away, plopping himself down in front of the door, looking at it and Heero intermittently. He let out a little mew of inquiry, looking up at Heero with such a hopeful look in his big eyes that Heero smiled and gave in.

Those eyes had gotten a little darker over the course of the last few weeks. They were a pale violet now instead of lavender, and Heero found himself wondering what hue they would settle into. His fur also continued to darken, and some of the indistinct blotches were beginning to look like spots.

After washing and dressing, during which time Duo followed him around with insistent little meows, Heero smiled and opened the door. Duo streaked outside into the hall and pounced on the first thing he encountered: the enormous velvet drapes on the windows. Heero laughed. The kitten had become quite the pouncer since opening his eyes, and he had an insatiable appetite for mischief.

"Come on, little kitten," he called. "Breakfast?"

Duo immediately abandoned the drapes to scamper along at his side. He was about the size of a small hound now, approximately twice the size of a normal house cat. His kitten roundness was already falling off, probably due to all the running around the silly thing did. Heero was completely enamored of him, and Duo seemed equally fond of his guardian. He came whenever Heero called, running to him as soon as he entered the room.

A week ago, Heero had started leaving the room. He always returned to find Duo sitting on the bed staring at the door with singular intensity. His near-ecstatic greeting when he saw Heero always made the young king feel extremely loved. It was a good feeling to be able to take Duo with him when he left.

When they reached the stairs Duo paused, peering down the spiral well with his ears perked and eyes alert. With a growling mew he proceeded to bounce down with the excitement of a new experience. He vanished around the corner, and a few seconds later he came traipsing back up only to bound back down. By the time Heero reached the bottom, unable to contain his amusement, Duo had run up and down the stairs probably a dozen times. When Heero stepped onto the ground floor, Duo promptly pounced on his feet, nearly tripping him.

Grinning, Heero nudged him away. Duo streaked down the hallway only to come racing back, looking very happy with all this newfound space. He stuck his nose in everything he came across, always pausing to make sure Heero was still following him as he progressed down the hall. Heero went to the huge kitchens, pausing before opening the door as Duo froze, nose twitching.

Heero chuckled. "Lots of smells coming from in there, aren't there little kitten? Come on, let's greet the staff. Be prepared for lots of female fussing."

Duo bounded inside and once more froze on the threshold, trying to look every which way at once. It didn't take long for all eyes to fall on them, and several of the serving girls squealed with delight to see the kitten. Duo's ears flattened to his skull, as yet unused to any voice but Heero's own.

"Oh, Your Majesty!" they giggled, immediately clamoring. "Oh, he's so adorable!"

Leaning down, Heero picked Duo up when the kitten looked torn between bolting and curiosity. That seemed to help his confidence a great deal, and he stretched forward to sniff at the offered hands. He didn't let any of them pet him, but they seemed satisfied with the tentative touch of his warm little nose.

Muriel descended on them with a huge soup ladle. "All right you silly doves," she said in a booming, stern voice, "back to work! Stop botherin' the king! Heero, be a lamb and sit, would you? I'll whip you up a tasty breakfast. And will you be takin' that little darlin' outside today?"

"Yes, I think so," Heero said, sitting at the indicated table.

Duo wriggled free to traipse across the tabletop, sniffing at everything he encountered. When Muriel brought breakfast, Heero called to him and the kitten came scampering back, butting his head against Heero's cheek and purring. Smiling, Heero pushed the bowl of warmed milk toward the kitten, turning to his own meal.

As of yet, Duo was still not very at drinking this way. Heero was trying to get him to learn, but every time it frustrated Duo he would turn to Heero with his eyes wide and soulful, and Heero would relent and pour it into a bottle for him. Needless to say, Duo had yet to really drink milk from a bowl. And today was no different. Duo climbed between Heero's arms and stuck his face right in Heero's, mewing.

Laughing, Heero pushed his breakfast aside to feed Duo. Duo happily climbed into Heero's lap, eyeing the bottle but waiting patiently until Heero filled it and held it up for him. Thus satisfied, Heero went back to eating. Once he had his fill, Duo nudged Heero's hand and watched him eat. Eventually Heero could stand it no more and chuckling, put the kitten on the floor.

Duo didn't go far. Opting out of exploring, he flopped over on Heero's feet to chew on his soft boots. His bid for Heero's attention quickly succeeded. Making a sound lost between amusement and vexation, Heero pushed his mostly-finished meal away and picked Duo up.

"All right, you little pest. I'll take you outside."

Muriel called them a good day as they left, Duo making excited little noises, his eyes darting between Heero and the passing palace. Out in the courtyard Duo's gaze immediately went up, staring at the sky in open wonder. He made no attempt to free himself from Heero's hold, but he looked amazed and endlessly curious. Heero suspected he was a little nervous, too.

He told the stableboy to saddle his tall black mare, a lithe pure-blooded wonder named Sky High Dreamer. Heero usually just called her Sky or Dreamer, because that was a mouthful. But his niece had named her, so the name stuck. Dreamer nuzzled him while he waited, curious as to the bundle in his arms. For his part, Duo squirmed until Heero let him see her, and they sniffed noses. Duo seemed more comfortable with her than other humans, which Heero found amusing.

Heero took Dreamer into the heavily wooded area behind the castle. These long forests actually grew up into the foothills of the Dragon's Spine, eventually. Heero had never ridden up there, mostly because Dreamer was a racer. She was not meant for the dangerous, uneven terrain of mountain travel. And the lovely mare got jealous when Heero rode other horses.

"All right, Duo," Heero murmured, kissing the kitten's head, "don't you run away on me, okay?" He dismounted and lowered Duo to the forest floor.

Here the trees were still thin and the palace readily visible. Duo's senses seemed to go into overload, and the poor kitten didn't seem to know which way to go first. He looked absolutely torn, eyes darting back and forth, body quivering with the desire to run. Eventually he just pounced on the first thing that moved: some dead leaves on the ground.

After that, Duo went wild. He raced all over the place, bounding inside hollow logs, jumping onto stumps, pouncing on anything that moved. He about came unglued when he found his first live thing to chase, a hapless squirrel. It raced to a nearby tree, only pausing at a safe height to scold Duo in hysterical tones. Duo stopped at the base of the trunk. He had never seen a tree before, but instinct was stronger than his confusion. He hunkered down and leaped, claws extending and dig into the bark.

Heero watched him in surprise as the kitten climbed up the trunk like a pro. His pale violet eyes remained glued on the squirrel, who looked surprised and leaped away. Duo paused, momentarily confused. But he climbed onto a branch lower to the ground and looked down at Heero with a meow, his request obvious.

Smiling, Heero held up his arms. "You're going to have to jump, Duo. I can't reach you."

Duo hesitated a moment, his head canting to the side. Heero watched his little muscles bunch, and proving his intelligence right there (no cat _he_ knew would jump out of a tree!), Duo leaped off the branch at Heero. He hit Heero's chest with a solid _thump_, and Heero gently lowered him to the ground. Unfazed, Duo went on exploring.

Though Heero still didn't like Duo out of his sight, he let the kitten be. He did want to test the strength of their bond, so he gave Dreamer a little exercise while Duo romped out of his sight. Dreamer daintily picked her way through the woods, snorting now and then as if to let her rider know she did not approve of the rough terrain. Smiling, Heero patted her neck.

After probably an hour, Heero missed Duo too much to handle. So he slid out of the saddle and looked around for his kitten. No leopard was plainly visible, so he cupped his hand around his mouth. "Duo! Where are you? Time to come back!"

He couldn't help it. When he didn't instantly see his little bundle of fur and joy, he felt a tightness in his chest. Would his precious kitten not come back? Would he never see the little thing again? The one who had so easily become the center of his life, his world, his universe? The one he was quite certain he could no longer do without? What would happen if Duo ran away? Who would take care of him? What if he got killed by a Lesser animal, a predator?

All this took about five seconds to run around in his mind like panicked squirrels. Then Duo came bounding out of the underbrush, his bright eyes locked on Heero. The relief that flooded the young king was incomparable; letting out a deep breath, he leaned down to scoop his kitten up in his arms, right where he belonged. Duo immediately started purring, nuzzling Heero's neck.

Sighing, his tension draining away, Heero climbed back into Dreamer's saddle and headed her toward the palace. She broke into an easy canter, and Heero started laughing when Duo began licking his neck. He seemed intent on reassuring Heero he wasn't going anywhere. When they returned to the palace, he didn't try to get down out of Heero's arms.

Not ready for another stressful jaunt outside, Heero instead let Duo run around the courtyard. Duo seemed just as content here, sticking his curious face into everything. Heero couldn't help it and called Duo back to him, wanting his kitten close. When Duo instantly came, Heero rewarded him with his undivided attention, playing with him and chasing him all over the courtyard.

When Duo flopped down on Heero's foot and refused to move, Heero smiled and scooped him up. "Lunch?" he murmured, kissing Duo's head.

Duo gave him a contented purring trill, licking Heero's cheek as though to return his kiss. Laughing, Heero carried him into the kitchen. Muriel greeted them with smiles and warmth, fixing them a meal fit for a king and his leopard kitten. Duo eagerly drank the bottle down, but as soon as he finished he collapsed across Heero's lap and didn't stir.

Smiling, Heero tenderly gathered the kitten in his arms and carried him back to the safety of their room. Once Duo was tucked warm and safe in the bed, he quietly left him alone to see to some matters of state. Things he continually put off because somehow, Duo had become more important.


	8. Chapter 8

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: **Mm, can't think of nothin' to say, so straight onto the chapter!

**

* * *

**

The Songbird Shamans

After three months, Heero started letting Duo roam as he pleased. Since Duo's favorite door was the back kitchen door that opened almost directly into the woods, Heero forbade them from closing it as long as Duo was outside. "If one of you see him come in, then you can close it," he told them. "If none of you saw him come in, assume he's still outside. Until you know for sure, this door stays open."

Duo had free run of the palace. He spent most of his time exploring and staying out of people's way. He didn't like being around the people here, mostly. They were noisy and moved with a frenzied sense of purpose that stressed the kitten. He did like the kitchen, though, because the large woman and her girls were always doting and affectionate.

Today he came bounding in from outside and sat himself down by the huge ovens. Though it was spring now, it rained quite frequently and oft the morning air was damp. This morning was no different, as Duo had discovered when he abandoned the palace for play in the woods. So he was a bit wet and cold when he came in for lunch. He only had to mew once to get the three girls' attention.

"Duo!" they exclaimed, immediately dropping everything to fuss.

He soaked up their attention, purring to let them know he appreciated the petting and cooing. They also fed him from a bottle (though Heero had told them not to), which he liked much better than the bowls. Bowls were messy and difficult. Bottles were simple. He never let them pick him up—only Heero was allowed that. But they sat beside him and held it within easy reach.

When finished with lunch, he decided to take a nap. Curling up in front of the constantly warm ovens, he quickly fell asleep in the basket-bed Heero had put there for him weeks ago. It was getting a little small, but if he curled himself into a comfy little ball he could still fit. He drifted off into pleasant dreams where his guardian played with him in the courtyard.

The moment he woke Duo was up. The back door was shut, so he sat down and mewed politely until one of the girls came and, after a quick love, let him out. He happily bounded outside, eager to go back to mapping the woods. He felt a little guilty for not going to see Heero—he usually did after lunch. But it was so fun out here, always new things to chase and discover.

Today would prove no different.

**o8o o8o**

High in the branches of a red oak tree, two large blue birds perched. They were the shape of mountain bluebirds, bearing all the same physical characteristics save for one large difference: they were the size of small hawks. They were songbird Shamans, the watchers of the human world that bordered on the Dragon's Spine. Songbird Shamans were rare now, and of all Shamans they were unique in that they could not assume a human form.

All songbird Shamans had the same gift: telepathy. They were the only Shamans who could communicate mind-to-mind, so they were the messengers of the Shaman Council. And because of where they traditionally roosted, they saw the leopard Shaman kitten traipsing without a care through the lower forests of the foothills.

_"Look,"_ said one to the other, _"a Shaman kitten. Isn't he darling?"_

_"I wonder what he's doing out here, so far from any place?"_ the other said. _"His mother is probably worried sick. Come on, let's lure him back into Shaman territory. They will be able to get him to his mother."_

Thus agreed, the two songbird Shamans fluttered down out of their tree and alighted on a fallen log where the kitten would easily see them and began chirping at him. They garnered his undivided attention at once.

o8o o8o

Duo froze when two creatures fluttered down out of the trees. The instant they began making sounds, he eagerly bounded toward them, pouncing on the log. They fluttered away, just out of reach, landing to again chirrup at him. Duo again gave chase, and again they fluttered away, never far enough that he could lose sight of them.

Oh, what a great game! The kitten delighted in it, even racing up a tree to springboard him into a big pounce. His best yet! His tail lashed the air in his excitement, ever more determined to catch the elusive, brightly-colored things taunting him! Farther and farther from the palace he trekked, mind focused solely on his current objective. He had no idea how far he'd wandered from home until his keen ears picked up the faint sound of someone calling his name.

He froze, head turning back over his shoulder, listening hard to be sure. The second time he was positive. Heero. Game instantly forgotten, Duo turned and bounded toward the sound of that beloved voice, the one that embodied love, safety, comfort, and home.

o8o o8o

_"Where is he going?"_ the first songbird Shaman demanded, looking alarmed.

_"Is he actually going to a human?"_ the second wondered aloud.

_"We should follow him,"_ said the first, _"because if he is, the Council needs to know!"_

The two songbirds took to the air to follow the leopard Shaman kitten.

o8o o8o

Duo ran and ran, a little surprised at how far he had to run to find Heero. He relied completely on Heero's calls, because the palace was nowhere in sight. Eventually, though, the wood began to thin and he could visually orient himself. And there, wearing a worried look on his familiar face, was Heero.

With a happy little mew Duo sprang off the ground, literally jumping into Heero's arms. He was almost too big to be doing this, but he knew his guardian was strong. Indeed, Heero caught him with ease and held him close, squeezing perhaps a little tight. Duo didn't mind. He purred, rubbing his face against Heero's cheek.

"Where did you go?" Heero whispered, planting a kiss between Duo's eyes. "I was worried. I've been calling you forever!"

Duo, who knew his guardian to be a worrier, purred and nuzzled with all his affection, trying to reassure Heero. His guardian turned and walked back to the palace, not putting Duo down, and not once did Duo try to get down. He was perfectly content to ride in Heero's arms.

Once back in the kitchens, Heero let him down at last and he walked around Heero's feet in a circle, rubbing against him the whole time, purring and trilling. Heero stroked his face, tickling his whiskers. Duo licked his hand, still purring. He looked up with interest when Heero sat to eat, climbing onto his lap to sniff at the food. Chuckling, Heero did offer him some.

"Don't think you're ready for this yet," he mused.

He was right, and Duo didn't accept. But it was still a matter of curiosity. He did, however, like the plain white cube of something sparkly that Heero gave him. He licked it with enthusiasm, barely noticing when a large hand stroked his fur.

"He likes the salt cube, doesn't he?" a female voice commented.

Sooner than Duo would have liked Heero was drawing it away, so Duo sent him a little mew of inquiry, pleading to have it back. His guardian just kissed him again, standing.

"Come on, Duo," he said, patting his thigh. "It's getting late. Want me to read to you? All my duties are done for the day."

Duo eagerly hopped onto the floor, meowing his approval of this plan.

"Read to him?" the woman—Muriel—said, cocking her head.

His guardian shrugged. "He seems to like it. You should see him watch the pictures. It's adorable."

The woman grinned as though she could imagine it, but Heero didn't linger any longer. Duo followed him up the stairs to his big room, glad to see a fire burning. He jumped right onto the bed, neatly made, settling himself onto his haunches to wait for Heero to pick something out.

"All right," Heero said after a moment, "this is a history of my country. It's current to the middle of my father's rule, so it's only a few years old or so. Like my tutor used to tell me—" he pitched his voice higher—"history is important, Heero. Even if you find it tedious, it is necessary to learn to avoid repeating it."

Duo stood up to climb onto Heero's lap when his guardian sat, opening the book. There were high-quality paintings on the pages, the colors immediately drawing Duo's eye. Heero settled himself comfortably and began to read.

All Shamans learned to read and write from their parents. Duo's eyes tracked the lines as Heero read, the learning process already begun. Soon he laid down to a more comfortable position, tucking both his front paws in one of Heero's hands. Heero stroked the sensitive pads, always gentle. Soon Duo's drooping eyes could not follow anymore and he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: **Don't forget the songbird Shamans. They are important! Just not yet. XD

* * *

**The First Transformation Stage**

At the age of one year and seven months it happened. Duo, who had spent the whole previous day almost insanely hyper, crashed that whole night and didn't wake once. The kitten had gotten quite tall, reaching to Heero's knee at the shoulder. And the next morning when Heero woke, Duo didn't stir. Even a few hours later, Duo's only reaction to a little prodding was a faint grunt.

After a brief moment of panic, excitement quickly took its place when it occurred to Heero what was happening: Duo was transforming! Kal'an had warned him this would happen. During the transformation, Duo would be catatonic, and he would not move until it was complete.

_"The first transformation is always the most difficult," Kal'an told him. "There's nothing you can do for him, so just make sure he's in a quiet, warm place and don't bother him. It's imperative that you do nothing to distract him."_

_"How long will it take?" Heero asked._

_"It always depends," she replied. "Some it takes only a day. Others as much as four. Shai'a, Duo's mother, took a long time. She was small and weak, so you can bet Duo will take a few days, as well."_

_Heero couldn't help his alarm. "A few days? But won't he get hungry? Won't he need to eat?"_

_"No," the Earth Shaman said. "The needs of his body will be slight. But when the transformation is complete, and if he survives, he will need to eat immediately."_

_"_If_ he survives?" Heero repeated._

_"I won't lie to you. The fatality rate of juvenile Shamans is atrociously high, about fifty-one percent. That's why there aren't many of us. The first transformation is extremely taxing to a small body. It requires every iota of energy it can muster, and sometimes it's just not enough."_

Heero obeyed Kal'an's instructions almost to the letter. He made sure the fire in his room was always burning. It was early fall now, so it didn't ever get too warm. He tucked the blankets around Duo without actually covering him, forming a little nest. And for the most part, he left the kitten alone. Every hour he came by to check on him, see if anything had changed. Seeing nothing had, he quietly left, always making sure to make not a sound.

The second day was worse. Duo still had not stirred when Heero woke. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving Duo alone during such a crucial time, so he had servants bring a cot to his room. That way if anything changed he would know. But in the morning, Duo was in the same position, body still curled up. His breathing seemed so, so slow. When Heero lightly searched for a heartbeat, he grimaced; it seemed barely to be beating at all.

So he fell into the same routine again. Every hour he came to check on Duo, often twice in the same hour. By nightfall he was too worried to sleep. What if his precious kitten, who had always seemed so strong and feisty, couldn't survive this crucial stage in his growth? What if Duo died? He didn't know what he would do. He spent all night awake, watching Duo for any signs of movement. In the cold, gray hours before dawn he finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

When he woke just after sunrise, it was to no change. Heero sent for Muriel. "Please have my chamberlain inform everyone today I'll be unavailable," he said. "And would you have some lightly cooked meat sent up to me?"

"Still no change?" she asked quietly.

Heero shook his head, glancing over his shoulder. Muriel took his hand and lightly squeezed, her eyes full of compassion. Then she quietly left to see to his needs. Heero pulled his chair up to the edge of bed, within easy reach of Duo. He watched Duo with mute worry for the next many hours, refusing to move. A few times he did doze off, victim of a restless night and lack of sleep. By nightfall he literally felt sick. Duo didn't look any different. And he had yet to move.

By midnight, hunger pangs gnawed at his insides. He was afraid if he ate it wouldn't stay down. Fear soured his stomach, and he had to force himself not to pace. A fierce headache had taken up residence between his eyes, result of his inability to calm down and relax. In the dead hours of the early, early morning, his eyes slid half shut and he sank into a kind of stupor.

Everything was still, cold, and dead outside when he was jarred back into awareness by a strange, soft little sound. He sat up immediately as Duo showed the first signs of life in three days. A faint keening issued near-steadily from his throat, a noise that sounded pained to Heero. He hated to hear it, but he didn't know what to do. Every fiber of his being demanded that he reach out and hold Duo, comfort him and reassure him. But he held back, Kal'an's warning strong in his mind.

And then, finally, it happened. There was no transition stage as Heero had believed. One minute, Duo was curled up as a leopard kitten. The next, that soft-furred body—still no true spots in his coat—simply faded. In its place, curled in a tight little ball, was a pale-skinned boy.

His hair, so long it fell down the backs of his thighs, was the same color as his fur had been—a warm, cinnamony-auburn-chestnut. Though his eyes were barely slits, Heero could still see the pale violet color. Instead of human ears he still had the raised, furred ears of his previous form, and a long tail curled around his legs. Despite the year-and-a-half that he'd been alive, he had the overall appearance of a twelve or thirteen-year-old boy.

A fine sheen of perspiration covered his naked, pale skin and his whole being told of extreme exhaustion, but when Heero moved toward him Duo still raised his head. His eyes remained those of a cat, and he licked his lips, showing sharp little teeth.

"Heero," he croaked in a dry, breaking voice.

For a moment Heero was so startled to hear him actually speak he froze. Only a moment. Then he couldn't stand it anymore and lurched forward, pulling Duo as gently as he could into his eager arms. Though Duo's movements were sluggish, he still managed to wrap his arms around Heero's waist, resting his head on the human's shoulder with a bone-weary sigh.

Then Kal'an's words rang in his mind. _"He will want to sleep when he transforms," she warned. "You _must not_ let him. He will need food immediately if he is to ever wake again. His body will be dangerously depleted, and it will need the sustenance."_

The meat was long cold and probably no longer good, but there were other things on the tray sitting within reach on the bedside table. "Duo," Heero murmured, carefully moving to jar the boy. "Don't fall asleep, little kitten. You need to eat."

Duo made a sound of definite disapproval as Heero dragged the tray closer. "Not hungry," he mumbled, his lips moving against Heero's neck where he'd tucked his head. Just like when he was a kitten.

"It doesn't matter," Heero said, grabbing the bowl of cheese cubes. They were warm, but when he popped one in his mouth to make sure it was still fine it tasted good. "Eat, Duo. Then you can sleep, all right?"

"P'omise?" came the muffled query.

Heero smiled. "Promise. Here. It's cheese. You've had it before, remember?"

Duo gave no verbal reply to that, merely opening his mouth to accept the bite-sized morsel. Heero fed him the entire bowl, then offered him some thick sweet bread and fruit. Duo accepted the bread but turned his cute little nose up at the fruit, which didn't surprise Heero. Still, he'd eaten a fair amount, and a lot of it protein. He felt satisfied it would be enough until morning or afternoon when Duo woke again.

Besides, Duo's eyes were drifting shut, ever closer to sleep. Every time his lashes touched his pale cheeks he gave a little jerk, mindful of Heero's admonishment not to sleep. Smiling, Heero kissed his forehead, smoothing silken hair away from his slightly-too-warm skin.

"Sleep," he whispered, all of his worry, tension, and anxiety finally melting away, leaving him feeling worn out himself. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Kay," came the barely-audible reply, and the adolescent Shaman instantly fell asleep.

When Heero lowered him gently to the bed, Duo didn't stir. He quickly undressed and slipped into his nightclothes, putting out the fire and climbing into the bed. For the first time in what felt like forever he gathered his kitten close to hold him. Though Duo curled into him a little, he otherwise didn't even stir.

**o8o o8o**

It was nearly midday when Heero finally woke. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so late, but it felt good to have relief from the incredibly stressful worry of waiting for Duo. It returned for a split second when he felt Duo's dead weight sprawled on his chest, unmoving. But when he placed two fingers against that slim neck it vanished again at the feel of a strong, steady pulse.

He only felt a little bad about shaking his transformed kitten awake. He wanted to spend time with an awake and aware Duo. He wanted to get to know him all over. He wanted to know if Duo could speak in full sentences. He suspected the kitten could, since last night he'd called Heero by name and responded to everything the human king said.

Duo came awake with a soft grunt, barely moving as his pale violet eyes fluttered open. His lashes were so long, longer and darker than most women's. It was a very cute face, too young yet to be actually attractive, but definitely the potential for just that. He yawned, once more showing his needle-sharp teeth.

"Mm, 'Ro," he mumbled, his tail twitching against Heero's leg. "'s it morning?"

"Yes," Hero murmured, turning his head enough to kiss Duo's forehead. "You can talk just fine, can't you?"

At this Duo tilted his head back to look at Heero. "Of course," he said as though it should be obvious. "You taught me to read and speak months ago. Don't you remember?"

Heero blinked, thinking back to all the times he'd read to Duo. Duo's absolute focus on the pages. He'd assumed the kitten liked the images. It had never occurred to him Duo might actually be following along, learning to read. He chuckled a little. "Smart kitten." Then a new thought occurred to him. "How come you're not calling me 'father' or something?"

Duo yawned again, stretching his body to its entire length—probably only about five feet tall. If that. "Because I know you're not," he said, snuggling his face into Heero's neck.

Heero blinked. "You do?"

"Of course," Duo said, sounding like he was drifting back to sleep. "You're a human. I'm not. We smell different. I've known for probably a year or more that you're not my father."

"Oh," Heero said, still feeling surprised. Apparently Duo's mental capacity had expanded _much_ faster than he'd ever assumed. "Hey, don't fall back to sleep yet, Duo. You need to eat a real meal."

"Kay," Duo mumbled.

Chuckling when his kitten didn't move, he gently disentangled himself and pulled the cord for a servant. Stretching, feeling pleasantly well-rested, he built a new fire and wrapped a robe around his body. A knock sounded on the door, making Duo's ear flick toward it, but otherwise he didn't stir. Heero could see he was already asleep again.

As usual, Muriel didn't wait for an invitation before entering. Her eyes tracked at once to the bed, and her whole face lit up when she saw what was laying there. "Oh, he made it!" she exclaimed, voice pitched low. "Isn't he precious. Oh, Heero, you promise me you take him right to the kitchens when he wakes up. I want to meet him proper."

Smiling crookedly, Heero nodded. "Sure."

She set a steaming tray on the table, reaching out and brushing Heero's hair back. No one else in the palace would have taken such proprietary liberties. Heero didn't protest, because he truly didn't mind. Giving him a smile and casting a quick look at the sleeping Duo, she left, quietly closing the door behind her.

Heero pulled the lid off the tray, greeted by the sight of eggs, toast, fruit, milk, grilled ham, and barely-cooked meat for Duo. Smiling at her thoughtfulness, Heero rolled his finger in the meat's juices, walking to the bed and smearing it on Duo's lower lip. When Duo's lips instinctively parted, he pushed his finger into the kitten's mouth. For his efforts he got bitten as Duo instantly came awake, eyes gleaming.

When he saw it was Heero's finger, he quickly dislodged his teeth and instead eagerly licked his finger. Heero pulled it back with a grin, bearing tooth indentations but no actual injury. Duo sat up, ears perked and alert, licking his lips.

"Breakfast?" he asked eagerly.

Unable to help it, Heero chuckled. "Yes. Muriel brought it. Hungry after all, hmm?"

"Yes!" Duo agreed at once.

When Heero sat back down on the bed, Duo at once climbed onto his lap as he always had when a kitten. He was quite a bit bigger, now, but Heero was still glad to have him there. Putting breakfast off for a moment, he slid his fingers into Duo's silken hair and guided his head to tuck underneath his chin. Duo shifted to get comfortable, immediately beginning to purr. His hands clenched in Heero's shirt - and yes, he still had claws, too.

"Sweet kitten," Heero whispered, all the relief he had not yet felt rushing in. Duo was still here with him, he had survived the worst and most dangerous part of his youth. He was real, alive, and still strong. He held Duo closer, wrapping him in a firm embrace.

For his part, Duo accepted the attention as he always had, purring and nuzzling his face in Heero's neck. His tail lazily moved on the bed, occasionally brushing against Heero's bare foot. Each breath he took washed warmly over his skin, another reminder he was gloriously alive.

It was only when Duo began licking his neck that he laughed and stirred, releasing him. "Sorry," he murmured, causing two limpid violet eyes to peer into his own.

"For what?" Duo asked, ears perked forward.

It was just adorable. Smiling, Heero stroked those soft ears, rubbing gently at the base. "I was pretty scared," he admitted. "You were still and silent so long I thought you might . . ."

"Die?" Duo finished for him with a frankness that surprised Heero.

"Yes," he said after a moment.

Duo's ears lowered and he snuggled back into Heero's arms, nuzzling his nose beneath Heero's chin. "I want to be with you too much to die," he said.

Heero crushed him close, rocking him against his chest. "Sweet, sweet little kitten," he whispered into Duo's soft hair. "I love you so much, Duo."

For a long time he held the adolescent Shaman kitten, then Duo totally ruined the moment by trilling and gnawing on Heero's hand. Laughing, Heero finally let him go. "All right, I'll feed you," he said.

Duo gave him a bright smile that shamed the sun. He stayed right where he was, not budging while Heero hand-fed him morsels of meat. After accepting every bite he licked Heero's fingers to clean off the blood and juices, waiting while Heero gave himself a bite. Duo never stopped purring, though while he ate it diminished to a faint murmur. When he finally wanted no more, he stretched again and promptly fell asleep against Heero's neck.

Smiling, near bursting with happiness and love, Heero rested his cheek against Duo's forehead and let him sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: **It's been a few days! Eep! This chapter will be nice and long. I think. We'll see what happens. Enjoy!

* * *

**Noble Peace, Royal Pain**

Duo woke to find himself tangled in Heero's arms, his guardian looking peaceful in repose. His ears perked, tail twitching with the desire to pounce on him. He should be good and not wake him. But it _was_ afternoon, after all. He shouldn't be sleeping during the day. He wouldn't be able to sleep at night. His desire to make mischief won.

Muscles bunching for the intended pounce, he sprang in the air and landed on Heero. The man about fell off the bed he started so hard. Duo rolled off him, laughing. He immediately jumped on Heero again, landing on his chest.

"Wake up!" he demanded. "I'm bored!"

A warm hand cupped his chin. "I liked how you woke me better when you were a kitten," Heero lamented. "So quiet and polite. None of this jumping around like a wildcat."

Duo grabbed his wrist and flopped over, gnawing on Heero's hand. Sighing, Heero slid his free arm under Duo and lifted him with ease. Content to stay there, Duo didn't give up chewing on his guardian. He was careful, of course, not to apply his sharp teeth - he didn't actually want to hurt Heero. The human seemed not to mind at all, or he was very good at ignoring the adolescent cat as he carried him into the bathroom.

When Heero began lowering him, he finally saw where they were headed. Hissing in alarm, he instantly shifted positions to latch onto Heero with all four paws. A full bathtub of water waited for him. His pale violet eyes searched Heero's, wondering if his guardian really meant for him to immerse himself in . . . ugh . . . water.

Something faintly amused entered Heero's eyes. "Your hair's a mess," he explained, "and you were covered in perspiration last night. Remember?"

It was true that this body didn't regulate hygiene like his former shape. But he was a _cat_, and cats didn't like water! He refused to relax his hold, legs clamping around Heero's waist, claws digging into the human's arms.

Wincing, Heero reached up and pried his fingers open. "I won't let you drown, Duo. I'll hold you the whole time, all right? I'll be right here. It won't be so bad. It's just water."

"You won't . . ." Duo began. Swallowing, he tried again. "You won't let go?"

A gentle smile crossed Heero's lips. "Of course not. And it's not that deep, silly kitten."

Duo hissed at him, but it lacked any real venom. He slowly unwound himself, allowing his bare feet to touch the still surface of the water. It took every ounce of his self-control not to jerk away. He didn't like being wet! Licking his lips, he didn't take his eyes off Heero as his guardian lowered him into the deep copper tub.

Duo tightened his fingers around Heero's arms in a death grip, unable to stop the low sounds of distress bubbling up from him. Heero's expression was gentle, and he lightly stroked Duo's hands. Once he was sitting in the water he calmed down. If he didn't move about wildly, the water didn't try to close over his head and drown him.

Then Heero began to let go of him, reaching for the shelves where he kept his bathing accessories like soaps, sponges, and shampoo. A strangled sound caught between a frightened mewl and hiss fought free of Duo's throat and he lunged, once more latching onto Heero. This time his claws found purchase enough to draw blood, making Heero grimace.

"Don't let go!" he gasped, heart pounding.

Heero's arms were around him in an instant. "It's all right, Duo," he murmured, stroking Duo's back. "I won't let you drown, I promise. It's okay. Just calm down; I've got you."

It took a moment, but soon Duo felt calmer. It was a little ridiculous, maybe. Okay, probably. But his inexplicable fear of water left little room for reason. "I-I know," he panted, breathing deeply of his guardian's scent.

After a moment, he heard the grin in Heero's voice. "I can't bathe you like this," he pointed out a little dryly.

Duo licked his lips again, pulling back to look in Heero's eyes. "Maybe . . . maybe you could come in with me?" He looked up at his guardian with a hopeful expression.

Heero looked torn between amusement and sympathy. "All right. Can you stand in the water while I get undressed?"

Duo thought that over, still dubious. Heero grinned.

"If you don't move, you won't fall and drown," he pointed out.

Brightening, Duo smiled. "Kay!"

Heero undressed quickly and efficiently, and Duo watched with a modicum of interest, ears perked. When Heero saw him watching, he raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he inquired.

Duo cocked his head. "Your skin is really a different color than mine," he noticed. "How come?"

"Tis a curiosity," Heero agreed, stepping into the tub and making Duo sit down. "Probably because this is the first time in your life you've actually had skin, so it's never been exposed to the sun before."

Blinking, Duo settled down in the safety of Heero's arms. "Can we play in the sun a lot?" he asked, sighing happily. "I like playing outside."

"Of course," Heero said, sliding a wet sponge up Duo's arms and chest. "If you want, I'll train you in combat. I'm sure you'll excel with your reflexes."

Duo tipped his head backward against Heero's chest, looking up at him. "Do I need to learn to fight?" he asked innocently, tilting his head back further to lick Heero's chin.

Heero pushed his head down with a grin. "I think everyone should know how to defend themselves."

Giggling, Duo wriggled around to face Heero. "I don't care what we do, as long as it's fun and I can spend time with you."

Grunting, Heero gripped Duo's arms and squeezed firmly without hurting him. "Hold still, silly kitten. How am I supposed to wash you?"

Duo nibbled on his neck. "Mm, I dunno."

When Heero made him turn around, he settled down. And because Heero's gentle ministrations felt really good, he relaxed and started purring. Especially when Heero began massaging shampoo through his long hair.

"Tilt your head back, Duo," Heero murmured in a low voice.

Feeling in a trance, Duo obeyed without a word, limp and compliant. Every touch was warm and soothing, tender and gentle. He was ready to doze off despite being surrounded by water. But with Heero all around him he felt completely safe. In fact he scarcely remembered he was _in_ water until Heero told him he was done and to stand up. Purr tapering off to a faint rumble, Duo stood up.

He immediately voiced his displeasure at having his thick tail sopping wet and plastered to his leg. Chuckling, Heero wrapped him in a thick towel and lifted him out. Then he quickly dried, slipping into a robe to give Duo his full attention. He chafed the soft towel over Duo's skin, gently drying his tail and ears. Duo held still, soaking up the attention. He loved having Heero's hands on him.

Then his guardian directed him to the bed and brushed his hair until it was dry. Duo sat still long enough for Heero to braid it, then pounced on him.

"Play!" he begged, tail lashing excitedly.

Laughing, Heero motioned to the door. "Play. But lunch first. Let me get dressed and—"

Duo didn't wait for him to finish. He streaked out the door for the kitchen.

o8o o8o

"—and we can go to the kitchen," Heero finished, amused, to an empty room. "Or you can go now and I can follow. Whichever." Snorting, he pulled the robe off and dressed in plain garb he didn't mind getting dirty.

He had a feeling that now, Duo would use up more of his time rather than less. He'd put his campaign to unite the countries under his rule off for more than a year now because he didn't want to commit the kind of time necessary. It would mean less time with Duo, and frankly Duo needed him more.

Which of course meant the countries were getting very edgy. They didn't know what he was doing, taking his time and it probably stressed them no end. The thought of them being on edge made him grin. Wouldn't hurt them any. Duo was more important. Pulling on his soft boots, he left the bedroom to head for the kitchen.

The scene that greeted him was only a little different than it had ever been. Muriel and her serving girls were all clustered and cooing over Duo, but instead of just purring Duo was giggling too. Muriel looked up at the young king when he entered the kitchen, wearing a big smile.

"There you are. Are you two ready for breakfast, hmm?"

Duo let out one of his adorable trills, instantly garnering Muriel's attention. Laughing, she grabbed his arms and lifted him off the floor, plunking him on the bench at one of the tables. At least, that was obviously her plan. Duo did a fantastic leech impersonation and latched onto her.

Heero watched in amusement as she tried, unsuccessfully, to peel the kitten off her. He finally took pity on her and urged Duo off, who promptly glomped Heero instead. Shaking her head with mock annoyance, Muriel sat them down to eat.

As soon as they finished, Heero took Duo outside into the courtyard. Duo did his level best to get into everything, climbing on top of everything big enough to hold him and leaping down at Heero. Heero tried to make him hold still long enough to teach him even basic defensive stances, but Duo seemed more intent on making mischief. Not that Heero minded; he loved Duo far too much to ever get angry with him.

Then his mousy chamberlain found him. "Y-Your Majesty?" he all but squeaked.

Duo leaped down off the wall, landing square on the chamberlain's head. He fell with a terrific shriek and crash, making Duo hiss, flatten his ears, and bolt for Heero. It about took more will power than Heero possessed not to laugh out loud as he caught Duo and held him, stroking his ears.

"Yes, chamberlain?" he said politely.

The man, flushed bright red, gathered himself and said with as much dignity as he could muster, "There's a messenger from the country Sanc to see you," he announced.

Heero's mood evaporated. He knew the king of Sanc. An impressively pompous man who believed he and his younger sister were a true gift of benevolent gods to all creation. He felt the best way for him to maintain power when Heero formed his empire was to marry off his younger sister to Heero.

An appalling thought. He'd never met the girl but he couldn't stand her brother. If she was anything like him, he would despise her and probably kill her long before they ever wed. Duo's ears were still flat against his skull, and a faint growl reverberated in his chest. He radiated anger and displeasure. Even as a kitten he'd been jealous of Heero's time, wanting him to pay all his attention to him and not matters of state.

Of course, he'd spent a great deal of his time outside which meant it seldom got the chance to matter. Sighing, Heero absently stroked Duo's arms. "I'll be in shortly. Take him to the audience hall and have him wait."

The chamberlain bowed so low his nose about scraped the stones of the floor and scuttled out. Duo immediately leveled Heero with an extremely sulky look.

"You're going to play with some dumb messenger now instead of me?"

Unable to help it, Heero smiled at the word choice. "I'm not actually going to play with him, silly kitten. But I'll send him away as quickly as possible, all right?"

That didn't make Duo stop sulking, but he lowered his feet to the ground and stood on his own. Kissing his forehead, Heero brushed his hair back and retreated into the palace. He dallied long enough to change into his formal robes before sweeping into the audience hall. The messenger leaped to attention, giving Heero a very low bow.

"Your Majesty," he said grandly, "I have traveled from Sanc to see you at the behest of my lord, King Zechs Marquise."

"Yes, I have been made aware of that," Heero said dryly. "I'm less interested in who sent you than why."

The man paled just a little, swallowing and nodding. "Of course, Majesty. His Majesty King Zechs wishes to bring his sister to Cairon for a visit. He sent me ahead to tell you he would arrive within two days' time."

Heero's mood vanished. He drummed his fingers on the arm of his throne. "How thoughtful of him to warn me. I don't suppose it ever occurred to him to _ask_ if I had the time to cater to him and his spoiled brat sister?"

The man paled some more, swallowing harder. "They are returning home from some travels, and desired to see you—" he began.

"So they went far, _far_ out of their way?" Heero sneered. "Isn't that good of them. Go! Return to their caravan and tell them they'll be made _welcome_ when they arrive."

The man actually fled. Snarling wordlessly, Heero stalked back to his room and flung his ceremonial robes onto the bed, jerking his informal clothing back on. This was the biggest reason he wanted to do away with the monarchy system. He hated the way they acted. Whirling, he nearly trampled Duo who had entered so silently he'd not even heard him.

Duo, bright eyes wide, leaped away with a startled look. Heero instantly moderated his expression, holding out his arms.

"It's all right, Duo," he soothed, contrite.

Looking reassured, Duo came right back, climbing into his arms with a little trill. "What's wrong?" he inquired, nuzzling his nose under Heero's jaw.

Heero made a vexed sound. "People who like taking advantage of their positions," he replied, hoping Duo didn't misplace his anger.

The kitten didn't. "Oh," he said, nodding wisely.

Chuckling, Heero mussed his ears. "Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Nope!" Duo chirped.

Laughing, Heero let his kitten's sweet cheeriness melt his sour mood away. "Come on, let's go back outside."

"Kay!" Duo sang, bounding out of Heero's arms.

Smiling, Heero followed him. He did love that silly kitten.


	11. Chapter 11

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: **Okay, chapter 5 has been edited and reposted. Someone pointed out a discrepancy to me, something I do from time to time. I just get writing, forgetting what I put in previous chapters . . . good grief. What a dope. Anyway, everything makes sense now! Thanks to ckhushrenada for pointing it out to me! Hugs to you!

* * *

**Zechs' Plot**

Wufei lounged indolently on Heero's gilded throne, idly wondering how much the thing had cost to make. Some of the precious gems were as big as his fist. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face, and he didn't try. The royal court was assembled, waiting for the appearance of their king to greet his guests.

Zechs Marquise looked resplendent in robes of the richest crimson. It made his long blonde hair look almost gold. Daringly he wore the crown of his kingdom, to which Wufei knew Heero would take exception. He looked forward to it. And standing at Zechs' side was his younger sister, Relena Darlian. A pretty girl with equally long blonde hair, though hers was closer to brown than her brother's.

Relena wore a tasteful, lovely gown of teal blue, her only jewelry a delicate pendant around her neck of a bluebird. Wufei wondered if she was the kind of woman to whom Heero would be attracted. She held herself with quiet grace, her posture at once demure and yet not timid.

"Are you quite sure King Heero knows of our arrival?" Zechs demanded.

Wufei looked at him. "As I've told you before, he is not in the palace. He has a young charge who requires very specific care, and he is probably taking care of him."

Relena tilted her head slightly to the side. "A charge? A younger cousin or . . . nephew?"

"No relation, actually," Wufei said.

Now it was Zechs' turn to cock his head. "Orphan?"

"The boy's not an orphan," Wufei said, shaking his head. "His parents actually gave him to Heero to raise."

He watched that throw the man for a loop. "And Heero just . . . accepted?" Zechs sputtered.

Even Relena looked a little surprised.

Wufei smirked some more. "The boy's . . . special. You'll understand when you see him."

**o8o o8o**

At approximately this time outside, a little under half a league from the palace, Duo jumped out of a tree and landed on top of Heero. Heero actually went down to one knee before regaining his balance. Grabbing Duo's ankle, he flipped the boy and wrestled him to the ground, chuckling.

"I thought we were going home now," he said, mock-glaring down at the adolescent Shaman.

Duo pouted. "It's not dark yet."

"Yes, but Zechs and his sister will have been here by now," Heero said. "Possibly for an hour or two."

Duo latched onto Heero's arm and gnawed on his hand. "And you said you didn't care if you made them wait. I want to play!"

A sweet, high chirp rang through the air. Both Duo and Heero looked up, Duo's soft ears perking. There, perched on a low branch, were two huge bluebirds. They were the size of small hawks. Hawks weren't necessarily big, but bluebirds were normally the size of a human's palm.

Duo, of course, would have no idea what they were. The Shamans had requested that Heero never tell the kitten of his heritage. But Heero knew them for what they were. These had to be Shamans. Because their eyes were far too intelligent for simple animals. And they were watching Duo with keen intent.

Heero rose, pulling Duo up with him and pushing the boy behind him. Duo immediately clambered onto his back, curious and eager for new excitement, staring at the Shamans. Heero waited for them to move, wondering what they were doing. He didn't care what they were, he would fight them to his dying breath if they planned to take Duo from him.

_"We know that boy is a Shaman,"_ was spoken clearly in his mind.

He didn't hear anything, but he _heard_ it just the same. _"Yes,"_ he thought back, eyes narrowing, _"but you're not taking him from me!"_

Both of the birds cocked their heads, making a little chirrup. Duo licked Heero's ear as if to express his curiosity and desire to run. Heero maintained his hold on the kitten. The Shamans fluffed their feathers.

_"The Shaman Council requested that we watch over the two of you,"_ said one. _"That boy will be coming into his power soon. It will be a difficult time for you both. Perhaps there will be something we can do to help."_

Heero doubted it. He resisted the urge to bare his teeth at them. _"Thank you, but it isn't necessary. The Shamans gave Duo to me to raise, and as you can see, I've done fine without their help."_

One of them preened its wing feathers. Duo climbed higher on Heero's back, arms resting on the human youth's head. "What are they, Heero?" he asked, tail twitching spastically. "They're so colorful!"

"Birds," Heero answered shortly, still glaring at them.

They both chirped in what sounded like an extremely miffed way and flew off. Duo watched them like he wanted to pounce, but he restrained himself. Then he leaped off Heero and gave him a very wounded look.

"I _know_ they're birds," he said reproachfully, ears lowering a little.

Even when he was pouting he was adorable. Smiling, shaking his head apologetically, Heero grabbed him and snuggled him close. "Sorry. I can't help it, Duo. You're so cute."

Duo bit him (not all that hard), and that seemed to make him feel better because after that he immediately cuddled into Heero's arms, purring. "So are we going back to the palace now?"

Heero stroked one velvet ear. "I suppose we better, huh?"

**o8o o8o**

Duo followed Heero into the huge audience hall. He didn't like this cavernous room. Everything sounded much louder, and he'd never been one for loud noises. They bothered his sensitive ears. Heero looked extremely regal in robes of the deepest royal blue, his signature color. On his head he wore the crown of Cairon, a circle of eight swords. For some reason, it was oddly fitting for his guardian.

Heero had insisted Duo wear a nice outfit, too. The black breeches hugged his legs without clinging, leaving his tail to move freely. He wore a dark purple shirt of pure silk under a velvet tunic of the same jet as the breeches. Duo had refused to wear shoes, and eventually Heero stopped trying to insist. Personally, he thought he looked very nice. Heero pulled his hair into a loose braid to keep it out of his face and make it look respectable.

At the huge double doors the herald announced Heero, and then the king swept in like an icy wind. He was wearing that look Duo didn't like - the hard one that made him seem . . . so cold. And it only ever softened when he looked at Duo. He quickened his pace so as not to lose his guardian.

A hush fell over the grand hall, of course, but this time Duo could tell he was a large part of it. Very few people here had seen him, and suddenly he was the center of a lot of unwanted scrutiny. Reaching out, he grabbed Heero's hand, and Heero pulled him against his side.

Wufei rose from the throne with a lazy smirk. Heero returned it with one of his own, and the two swapped positions. Heero gently pushed Duo toward Wufei, then sank down onto his throne. Drumming his fingers a few times, he finally looked at the blonde pair currently center-stage.

"Welcome to Cairon," he said in the most insincere tone Duo had ever heard him use.

The tall man with long, platinum blonde hair strode forward, sweeping an elegant—but shallow—bow. "We are welcomed, Lord Yuy," he said. "I would—"

That was as far as he got. A very pregnant silence fell over the hall as Heero leaned forward, his eyes flashing colder than an arctic winter. "Lord?" he repeated. "You would do well to remember, _Zechs_, that I am _your_ lord." Then that terrible threat was gone from his eyes, replaced by something mild and uninterested. "How have you found my court? Pleasant-enough company, I hope?"

Zechs, who had gone a few shades paler, swallowed and nodded. "Of course, Your Majesty. May I introduce my younger sister, Relena Darlian Peacecraft?"

Relena took a step forward, curtsying gracefully. "Pleased to meet you, Majesty," she said in a refined voice. "I do not mean to seem abrupt, or step out of place, but is that your charge? Lord Wufei was telling us about him."

Duo's ears lowered a little to suddenly find himself being looked at again, and he cast Heero a nervous glance. Heero, however, smiled gently at him.

"Yes. This is Duo, whom I've raised from infancy."

Relena looked at Duo, and she gave him a very soft, warm smile. It made her look quite lovely. "He's darling," she murmured. "How old are you, Duo?"

Duo was well aware that he looked like a twelve-year-old human. He looked to Heero, wondering what to say. He wasn't human, after all, and for some reason Heero didn't seem to like others to know what he was. His guardian came to his rescue.

"Not a baby, Relena," he said mildly.

She took the hint.

Heero drummed his fingers. "Relena, would you like to be escorted to your chambers now? I'm sure you are tired from your journey."

She bowed her head. "I would like that, Majesty."

Heero nodded to the herald, who soon brought the chamberlain. Rising, Heero looked at Zechs. "You, come with me."

Duo grabbed Heero's arm. "I can take her," he said hopefully.

Though Heero looked a little surprised, he nonetheless nodded. "All right. I won't be long, okay?"

Nodding, Duo hurried off the dais to Relena's side. She smiled down at him as he led her out of the audience hall. Once they were free and into the relative quiet of the palace, he sighed in relief. And started when she took his hand and tucked it under her arm.

"Thank you, Duo," she said in that soothing, dulcet voice of hers. "I tend not to like gatherings of court, either."

He gave her a very dramatic look. "It's too loud," he explained, ears twitching.

She laughed softly. "I quite agree."

He took her to the guest suites, opening the door for her. "So how come you and your brother came here?" he asked, following her inside and perching on the edge of the couch. "Heero said Cairon was out of your way."

She drew off her cloak. "Heero is right," she said, frowning. "My brother is . . . let us say, fond of his position. He knows if Heero forms an empire, he will lose his crown. There can't be two emperors of an empire, now, can there? He's been trying for years now to form alliances with the other kingdoms to fight Heero, but they are too scared. Your guardian's armies are very impressive."

Duo grinned brightly. "I know. He tells me when I'm older we'll go campaigning together."

Relena looked surprised. "And do you know what that means?"

"Of course," Duo said. "Heero started reading to me clear back when I was a kitten. I learned to read in a week. Well, maybe two. Heero told me I have a huge capacity to learn." He giggled.

Now the young woman smiled. "You're obviously very bright for your age. Duo, would you mind me asking your age now that we're alone?"

Duo hesitated, ears twitching. She seemed so nice, and he couldn't smell anything but kindness or warmth. "Well," he said slowly, "I just reached adolescence a few days ago. Before that I was a kitten. For a long time, Heero told me. A year and a half, I think." He sighed, ears drooping a little. "I'm not sure what I am, though. I just know I'm not human."

Relena sat by his side and reached out to lightly stroke one of his ears. "What race you are doesn't matter so much, Duo," she said kindly. "I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable if I tell you, you're an absolute lamb."

Duo canted his head to the side, grinning crookedly. "Actually, I'm a cat," he told her. Just in case she had missed it.

She laughed lightly, the sound as crystalline as a bell. "How true. Duo, do you mind if I take your hair down and braid it again? It's just so lovely, I would love to feel it."

Delighted, Duo sat down and folded his legs. "Sure!" he chirped. "I love it when Heero braids my hair. He's always so gentle. In fact, I love doing anything with Heero. Especially when he comes outside and plays with me. We go into the forest sometimes and play hide-and-seek. Have you ever played hide-and-seek, Relena? If you haven't, maybe Heero will let you play, too! It's a lot of fun. I'm really good at hiding from Heero. Of course, I can cheat with my nose, but don't tell him that!" He giggled.

Relena's fingers combed through his hair with skilled ease. Then again, her hair was only about a hand's-length shorter than his. She was probably used to it. The very light tugs at his scalp soon had him in a semi-doze, purring under her ministrations. Soon he heard her make a soft sound, sort of like a sighing laugh.

"That's adorable, Duo," she murmured. "You purr, too. Would you mind me petting your tail?"

He twitched it lazily in invitation. She stroked it in the right direction, too, starting at the base and caressing all the way to the tip just like he liked. After a few long strokes he was half asleep, eyelids heavy. Well, even if Heero didn't like her brother, Duo really liked the sister.

A knock on the door startled him awake. He'd been so absorbed he'd not heard anyone coming. Relena rose with that easy grace, gliding to the door. "Your Majesty," she murmured.

"Am I disturbing you?" came Heero's voice.

Duo was up in a heartbeat, bounding for the door just as Relena shook her head, stepping aside. "Not at all."

Heero managed one step inside before Duo was on him, landing solidly against his chest. Heero grunted in surprise, but he still caught Duo with ease. After all, he'd spend the last many months being jumped on by Duo in much the same fashion. Duo giggled, tucking his head under Heero's chin.

"Your hair's down," Heero remarked.

"Yes," Relena spoke up. "I asked him if I could re-braid it, but we never got that far. Did we, Duo?" Gentle amusement colored her tone.

Perfectly content, Duo shook his head, nuzzling Heero's throat. "She's nice, Hee-ro," he purred. "We should let her play with us, too."

Heero chuckled. Looking at Relena, he actually smiled at her. "Thank you for entertaining my bored kitten," he said, and he sounded sincere. "Duo's a little . . . high-energy. I hope these rooms are to your liking?"

"And then some," Relena said, at once demure and confident.

Duo liked that. Growing up around Heero it was easy to pick up traits, and like his guardian he didn't like timidity. He thought it was weak. Oh, how he loved tormenting the chamberlain! He grinned at that thought.

"I'm glad," Heero said. "I'll bid you good night, then. "Duo and I are early risers, but please don't hesitate to take your time in the morning."

"Thank you, Majesty," she murmured, giving a liquid curtsy.

Heero inclined his head in acknowledgement, then he turned and walked out, Duo securely tucked in his arms. Shifting, Duo raised his head and licked Heero's ear.

"I like her, Heero. She must be nothing like her brother."

Raising an eyebrow, Heero didn't stop until they were back in his rooms. He locked the door and deposited the kitten on the bed. "Let me change, kitten, and I'll be out to bathe you."

Duo made a face and flopped over on the bed, his hair fanning out around him. Closing his eyes, he instantly started dozing. A few minutes later Heero came back to the bed, gently lifting him. Moments later he felt Heero lower them both into the warm water of the deep copper tub. All of Heero's movements were so slow and soothing that Duo didn't truly wake until his guardian laid him back on the bed, rubbing him dry with a thick towel.

Trilling, he finally looked up at Heero with a yawn. Heero smiled down at him, sitting on the edge of the bed to massage Duo's feet. Falling back with a happy sigh, Duo once more started purring.

"What did she say?" Heero asked after a moment.

"Mmm . . . about what?" Duo asked sleepily.

"Her brother," came the clarification.

"Oh." Duo yawned again and sat up. "She told me Zechs was trying to get the other kingdoms to unite against you." He giggled. "But they were too afraid."

His guardian didn't look surprised. "Was she kind to you, little kitten?"

Smiling, Duo crawled into Heero's arms, snuggling against his chest. After all, he was still naked, and though it wasn't yet winter it could still get quite cold in this big palace. "Yes. She called me a lamb." He giggled, nuzzling his cold nose against Heero's neck. "I corrected her, of course."

Heero snorted. "You goof. All right, I guess you're ready for bed. Come on, sweet one."

Duo happily climbed under the covers with Heero and curled up against his guardian's side, head resting on the smooth, flat belly. In moments he was sound asleep.

* * *

In other stories, I have made you hate Relena. Now I'm going to make you love her. Because I am all-powerful! BUAHAHAHAAAHAHAHHAHAAAAAHAAA!

Heero: (GUN)

Jewel: (runs away)


	12. Chapter 12

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: **What do you guys think? Should our kitten be grown up soon? A lot of things can start happening once that happens. Yeah . . . I think just one or two chapters, because there's only one thing that still needs to happen while Duo's an adolescent.

* * *

**What Relena Wants**

Duo sprang out of bed, startling Heero awake with a grunt, tearing around the room just long enough to dress before bolting downstairs. He raced into the kitchen full-throttle and hit Muriel with a flying leap, wrapping his legs around her middle.

"Good morning!" he sang, doing his best to hug the soup out of her (or whatever she'd had for breakfast).

She laughed, arms going up to support him. "Good morning, silly thing. Here, why don't you behave like a proper little gentleman for once. We're in polite company, see?"

Duo turned his head, ears perking. To his surprise and delight, Relena was already up, dressed and looking lovely in a pair of black riding breeches meant for ladies and an elegant-yet-simple blouse of white with green and silver ivy embroidered up the sleeves. Over this she wore a black riding vest. Duo thought she looked sharp.

Obviously Heero's second lieutenant of the palace guards had escorted her down, because he sat opposite her at the table, leaning toward her in a slightly proprietary way. Duo had never liked him, because he treated the young cat like a dumb animal. Today he chose to ignore the man entirely, giving Relena a big smile and deciding to make a play for her attention. In his experience, women particularly could not resist him.

Climbing out of Muriel's arms, he came to Relena's side, grinning and purring. "Good morning, Relena," he said. "Did you sleep well? Are you rested? Are you going to play with me today?"

She gave that sweet, bell-like laugh of hers. "Yes, yes, and yes," she replied. "That's why I opted out of a gown this morning. I had thought to ask Heero if he wouldn't mind me taking you riding this afternoon."

Duo's ears flattened. He had never been on a horse in this form, and he had certainly never been on one alone. Frankly, the huge creatures frightened him, although they were no longer quite so huge as they once were. She must have seen something in his wide eyes, because she reached out and stroked his ears.

"Unless you do not enjoy riding?"

He shook his head. "I've never been riding. When I was a kitten, Heero just held me while he rode."

The palace guard made a rude sound and rose. "If you'll excuse me, Princess," he said, giving her a courtly bow. He nodded to Muriel and left.

Duo resisted the urge to hiss. Relena didn't seem fazed.

"Riding is simple," she said, "but if it worries you, you can simply ride with me. I was practically born on a horse's back, and I have the loveliest mount you can imagine. She's got a very docile, even temperament, so she won't do anything wild or crazy."

Duo had to smile at her smile. Sliding toward her, he snuggled against her side, nuzzling her neck like he always did with Heero. She melted at once, of course, holding him and scratching at the base of his ears. Which oh, felt so nice. He purred deep in his chest to let her know he appreciated the attention.

When Heero finally came down, this was how he found them. Duo heard him, of course, long before he actually saw him. So as soon as Heero entered the kitchen Duo was wriggling free, leaping at his guardian with a bright, "Good morning, Hee-ro!"

Smiling, Heero caught him and squeezed him. He did look a little surprised to see Relena. "Good morning, Lady. Duo, did you come down here to pester her?"

"Yup!" Duo chirped. "You don't have to do anything today, right? You can play with us, right? Relena said she wants to go riding. We can do that, right?"

Heero chuckled, setting Duo on his feet. "I'm afraid I must see her brother at some time today," he reminded the kitten. "After all, he did come all this way."

Duo could hear the sarcasm. His ears perked as he peered into Heero's eyes. Obviously his guardian didn't care what Relena thought, because that was a somewhat tactless thing to say . . .

Relena rose. "I don't want to distract you from more important matters," Relena said. "I'm sure my brother will want to occupy all your time, Your Majesty, so I had hoped you wouldn't mind my entertaining your young charge for you." She smiled. "He seems easily bored."

Duo flashed her a startled look.

"Of course I won't mind," Heero said, kissing the top of Duo's head. "Be warned, though. You will find yourself doing whatever he wants. On more than one occasion I have found myself consenting to sell my soul to the devil." And to Duo's surprise, he gave Relena a crooked grin.

She laughed. "Yes, I had already begun to see that."

Muriel sat them all down and served them a wonderful breakfast.

"Duo has never been on a horse without me, though," Heero said, sipping some hot tea. "I would prefer if that not change. He's too young to be riding alone."

"But—" Duo began.

"I don't mind him riding with me at all," Relena said, smiling at Heero. "And Duo, don't argue with your guardian. You know he only wants what's best for you."

Duo blinked and subsided. Well. He'd never known a mother, but Relena was doing well for her first day. He bit his lip and tried not to giggle. And if Heero and Relena got married, what a fussy couple they would be! Always telling him to wash his paws . . .

"What's so funny?" Heero demanded.

Duo shook his head, helpless giggles escaping at random intervals.

Heero pulled him against his side, tucking his head beneath his chin. "Silly kitten," he muttered with a smile.

Sighing, Duo contentedly nuzzled his neck. He didn't want Heero to get married ever. Because that would mean he was no longer the center of his guardian's world.

**o8o o8o**

"Since you seem so keen to know, Zechs," Heero began, seating himself at his desk in his private conference room, "I will tell you something of my plans."

Zechs sat opposite the younger king, dressed in rich, formal robes of red and gold. Drawing obvious attention to Heero's more casual attire. He wore only black breeches and a silk shirt of royal blue. And while he wore a tunic of black crushed velvet, he wasn't dressed in formal robes of court. Heero smirked. He wasn't about to be off-put by even this subtle difference.

"I appreciate you putting your trust in me," Zechs said in his typical, pompous tone.

Heero did resist rolling his eyes. Barely. "The rumors that have been flying around about me planning an empire are correct. By this time next year I will have begun moving my forces. I suppose the men defecting their native countries to join my armies speak volumes of everyone's faith in me." He chuckled.

Zechs raised an eyebrow. "You took everyone by surprise."

"It was easy to do," Heero said, shrugging. "There will be no room for other monarchs. I will turn the kingdoms into territories in my empire. City-states, if you will. For the most part, the reigning kings will be turned into lords. I will choose the governing lords myself, men and women I can trust. I suppose you, Zechs, would like to be named governing lord of your former kingdom?"

Zechs looked surprised Heero was telling him all this. But there were only two options in dealing with this man. One, give him what he wanted. Or two, kill him. While two was certainly more appealing, it was less practical. He didn't want to be seen as a tyrant. Not yet, at least. He bit back a grin.

"I'll be honest with you," Zechs said. "The reason I brought my sister with me was in the hopes of arranging a marriage between you and she. I wanted a way to reinforce my loyalty to you."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Your loyalty to me?" he repeated. "Or were you looking for a way to tie me to you?"

Zechs said nothing.

So Heero leaned forward. "Since we're being honest, I'll tell you the truth. I'm not interested in a betrothal. Even were I inclined, this would be a pretty poor time to take a bride, don't you think? And were I inclined to take your sister as my wife, it would not in any way affect my decision to remove you from power, Zechs. It's nothing personal."

For a moment, Zechs studied him. Then he leaned forward, too. "You'll need people you can trust, Heero. I will give you my loyalty, but at a price. You can't blame me for wanting to see Relena married to a good man. She's the finest princess in the land. As her brother it's my responsibility to find a good marriage for her, and right now you are the one who could take the best care of her."

"I do need people I can trust," Heero agreed, "but I don't need you, Zechs."

"There are easier ways to grab for power than by toppling the kingdoms," Zechs said with a frown.

Heero shrugged. "I'm not building an empire out of malice or a desire for more power. It's just good business. Dissolving the kingdom lines will make everything simpler, run smoother."

"And the fact that it just happens to make you the most powerful man in the world?" Zechs added rather snidely.

This time Heero didn't bother to hide his grin. "An added bonus on the side."

**o8o o8o**

"Do you want to marry Heero?"

Relena started from where she was sitting sketching the landscape before her. She looked at the young boy playing monkey in the trees. Not for the first time she wondered what he was, how Heero had found him, _where_ Heero had found him, and if Heero knew what he was. She'd found out the boy had spent the first year and half of his life as an actual kitten.

"Where in the world did that question come from?" she asked.

Duo stopped horsing around and sprawled on a fat branch just above her. "You said your brother wants you to marry Heero. Is that what you want, too?"

Even though he looked like a twelve-year-old boy, Duo certainly wasn't. Relena met that pale violet-eyed gaze evenly. "That's not really a question I could answer. Women, you see, are romantics, Duo. We like to marry because we're in love and not because we're told we need to marry. I don't love Heero. I don't even know him."

Duo blinked, holding her gaze as he appeared to think about that. Very hard. "Hmm." He grinned brightly. "I love Heero."

She laughed lightly. "I'm sure you love him very much. He's your father."

"Nah," Duo said, ears twitching. He rested his head on his forearms. "He's just Heero." Followed by a giggle as his eyes drifted shut.

"Are you going to take a nap?" Relena asked around a smile as she went back to her sketching. If she shifted the angle just right, she could include him in it, too.

"Mmm," came the sleepy agreement.

Well, the adorable thing had been running rampant all morning. He had enough energy for three. It was a wonder Heero wasn't constantly worn out. Settling herself into a slightly new position, Relena extended her sketch to include the tree where Duo now lazed, eyes closed in his doze. He really was the most adorable child she'd ever seen, and she found herself wondering what he would look like when he was an adult. Whenever that would be. He had everything going for him to become an absolutely beautiful young man. A face to make anyone stare.

Smiling, she shaded where appropriate as she allowed her mind to dream up his personality then. Would he have the same manic energy? Would he calm down a little, pick up some habits of the refined Royal Court? It was obvious Heero sheltered him, kept him away from the drama. She thought that was wonderful.

_I wonder what will become of him. Does Heero plan to keep this little gem by his side for the rest of both their lives? I wish I knew what he was. I wish I dared ask Heero._ It was more than just morbid curiosity on her part. Of course, she'd never seen anything like him. She wanted to know.

Time drifted by in a pleasant haze, and Relena couldn't believe how nice it was to just sit and do nothing. To have no one to impress, no one around whom to watch her step, no games, no pointless and mindless drabble of brain-dead ladies constantly swooning over her attractive, arrogant older brother.

Then Duo startled her half to death by dropping out of the tree while she idly shaded her sketch. He landed on her shoulders with surprising agility - and lightness. So light, in fact, that she doubted he weighed more than fifty pounds. Which seemed _way_ too light to her.

"Whatcha drawin'?" he asked, peering over her shoulder.

"You, actually," she replied, turning the pencil sketch so he could see it more clearly.

His bright, pale violet eyes stared at it intently. Then his ears perked forward. "Wow. Am I really that cute?"

Laughing, she pushed him off. "Oh, go catch some mice you little imp."

Giggling, he scampered off.

**o8o o8o**

Heero rose from his desk the moment Relena and Duo came in. To his surprise, Relena was holding him, and his kitten looked completely wasted. He still clambered out of her arms when he saw his guardian, though, springing into his embrace with a sweet trill. Heero, though he'd spent most of the day being annoyed by a persistent Zechs, had missed him terribly and squeezed him tight.

"Did you have fun today, my little kitten?" he murmured, kissing Duo's temple.

Duo didn't reply, just nuzzled his face into Heero's neck with a purr. Where he promptly fell asleep. Amused, Heero shot Relena a look.

She smiled. "He ran all over the place," she said. "We played hide-and-seek. I'm afraid I wasn't very good at either hiding or seeking, but I believe he had fun nonetheless. And he quite likes riding, so long as he is secure in someone's arms. I think horses make him nervous."

Closing his eyes, Heero rested his cheek against Duo's forehead. "Well, he's still pretty small. Thank you for being good to him, Relena. I can tell he had fun."

When she smiled like that, she really was lovely. "It was my pleasure. He makes very enjoyable company."

"Yes," Heero agreed somewhat absently. "When he's not with me, I spend every moment missing him like crazy. I haven't accomplished anything in the last year because I dote on him instead of being king." He grinned crookedly.

"I'm not afraid to tell you, I had dreaded coming here," Relena admitted with a candor that both surprised and pleased Heero. "He has made it both bearable and enjoyable. I will actually be sorry when Zechs decides it's time for us to stop imposing on you and go home." She laughed softly.

Shifting Duo's weight a bit, Heero offered her his arm. "If you're ready to call it a night, I'd be happy to escort you back to your rooms."

She tucked her slim hand under his elbow. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Call me Heero. Would you care to spend the day with me and Duo tomorrow? He wants to see the city, and I of course have never been able to deny him anything."

"I would love to. But how do you manage him? I could not get him to mind me, and he has the energy of at least ten human children."

Heero snorted. "He listens to me fairly well. It helps that he seems to like being wherever I am. Well, I will bid you good night, Princess. I hope you sleep well."

Relena opened her door and paused. "Thank you, but please call me Relena. I will see you in the morning . . . Heero."

Smiling, giving her a hint of a bow, Heero turned and walked back to his own rooms. Duo didn't react at all until he tried to lay his kitten on the bed. Then Duo latched onto him like a leech with claws, opening his eyes with a little hiss of displeasure. Which, like everything else he did, was adorable. Heero chuckled.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you. But since you are now, ready for a bath before bed?"

Duo gave him an extremely reproachful look. "You woke me up for a _bath_?"

Unable to help it, Heero laughed. "You are too cute for you own good, little kitten of mine."

Duo bit him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: **I'm jumping ahead a bit. Not too much. Just like two weeks, maybe.

* * *

**The Storm Shaman**

Duo was somewhat sorry to see Relena and her brother go. Not terribly, because while he enjoyed Relena's company, he did like to spend most of his time with Heero with no one else there. Heero told him with amusement that this was the very reason behind his campaign being put on hold. Duo was fine with that. When he was older and stronger he could travel with Heero everywhere.

Over the weeks the more he thought about it the more exciting it seemed. He knew his fair share about war, of course. Heero had, after all, insisted he learn history. But this campaign of his did not seem like an actual war. No one seemed keen on the idea of fighting Heero's army. So it was more like a march to certain victory with little chance of fighting at all. In his excitement he faced every new day with his usual manic energy.

Then one day he woke sprawled all over Heero to find himself feeling . . . sick. He'd never been sick before in his life. And he only knew it now because of reading. An uneasiness took up residence deep within his stomach, and he felt too hot. His head pounded, his mouth was dry, and he felt weak. Shaky.

He wasn't aware he was making soft, distressed sounds until Heero's arms went around him. A gentle kiss pressed to his temple.

"What's wrong, sweet one?" Heero murmured, squeezing him gently.

Duo nuzzled his face into Heero's neck, not wanting to move. "Don't know," he mumbled. "Don't feel well."

That brought Heero up immediately. "You're really warm," he said softly, sounding darkly concerned. He carefully pushed Duo down to the bed. "Stay in bed, Duo. I'll have a servant bring us what I need. You just take it easy, all right?"

That's all Duo wanted to do anyway, so he just nodded, closing his eyes again.

**o8o o8o**

Heero didn't like it any better the second time. After two days Duo didn't get any better, so he rode his black mare into the foothills, searching for the bluebird Shamans. They found him.

_"What is it?"_ they inquired.

"I'm worried about Duo," he replied. "He got sick, and he's not getting better."

They looked at each other for awhile. Finally they turned to him. _"He's old enough that his powers as a Shaman are probably beginning to manifest,"_ they told him. _"It's a little hard on the body, and young Shamans usually get sick at first. It will pass. It's not life-threatening."_

Tremendously relieved, Heero nodded. "Thank you. How will he know . . . how to use his powers?"

_"Instinct,"_ the Shamans told him. _"It might be more difficult for him without a clue what he is, but most Shaman young learn on their own. Because of our differing abilities, we can't effectively teach each other."_

That wasn't exactly what Heero wanted to hear, but he supposed there was nothing he could do about it. "Is there anything I can do to help him?"

_"Just let him be for the most part. He will probably exhibit extreme irritability and mood changes. His appetite will most likely decrease, but that's natural too. Have him chew mint leaves. It will help with the nausea."_

Heero nodded. "Again, thank you."

_"You're welcome,"_ they said, bobbing their blue heads. _"But be prepared, Heero. You will oft be on the receiving end of his bad temper."_

He got the feeling they were making fun of him as he rode back to the palace.

**o8o o8o**

Duo raised his head when Heero came back into the room, feeling listless and lethargic. "Where did you go?" he asked weakly.

"To find you something, actually," Heero said. He sat beside Duo, stroking his ears. "Here. It's mint. Supposed to help with nausea."

Too tired to be skeptical, Duo simply accepted the sweet-smelling green leaves and popped a few in his mouth. For some reason it tasted very good. He swallowed the pulp and tried a few more. To his surprise, it did seem to help with nausea.

"Thanks, Heero," he mumbled, dropping his head back to the pillows. "Can you read to me?"

"Of course," his guardian murmured, kissing his forehead. "Do you feel like eating anything?"

Duo shook his head. Mostly he wanted to sleep until he felt better. He wasn't sure what was happening to him, but he knew something _was_ happening. Heero climbed onto the bed, pulling the kitten against him, balancing a book on his knees. Duo recognized it. It was another history encyclopedia, this one about the other kingdoms. Closing his eyes, Duo turned off all his senses to listen as Heero read.

It was another two days before Duo felt well enough to get up. By the end of that time he knew something was wrong. He constantly felt . . . off. On edge. He couldn't focus, couldn't concentrate. His headache never really went away. Worse still, he found himself snapping at the people he loved. Heero. Muriel. Her girls in the kitchen.

Heero, his beloved guardian, stayed patient and loving as always, though he left Duo alone for long periods. Part of him was grateful. So he spent a lot of time climbing onto the palace walls and resting in the sun, trying not to focus on anything. He felt more relaxed being melted by the sun.

Until that guard he'd never liked discovered him up there. Every time he passed by and found Duo up on the wall he yelled and snapped at him until Duo jumped down and went. Many times he was tempted to hiss at him, but something always stopped him. Probably because he knew the man would just be more convinced he was a dumb animal. And that bothered him.

Finally, after over a week of constantly feeling headachy and irritable, Duo went to Heero. He was absolutely miserable. His guardian sat at his big desk in his private study, writing something with a luxurious quill. Duo climbed onto his lap with an unhappy little meow, tucking his head under Heero's chin.

Heero instantly abandoned his writing, wrapping his arms around Duo and holding him. "What's wrong, little kitten?" he murmured.

Duo nuzzled his throat, feeling close to tears. "I don't know what's wrong with me," he mumbled. "Heero, what am I? You must know."

His guardian took such a deep breath it moved Duo. He rose from his chair and carried Duo to their room. "You were brought to me," he said. "There are legends of animal shamans of so long ago it's no longer believed to be fact but fiction."

"Oh," Duo said, blinking and looking at Heero. "Is that what I am?"

Heero looked down at him, smiling as he nodded. "You're going to develop some kind of special power. There's nothing wrong with you, kitten. I promise."

That made Duo feel a lot better. Over the course of the next week he tried to concentrate on the feeling of strangeness inside him, figure it out and perhaps discover this special power Heero had talked about. He managed to regain some of his former excitement. If it was true, then he would be able to use his power to Heero's advantage during his campaign. Perhaps if he was useful, Heero would never decide to get rid of him. Like his parents had. For whatever reason.

It wasn't long before he felt like if he concentrated hard enough he was full of some kind of crackling energy that almost hurt. It felt like it built up inside him, searching for an outlet, and he had none. He didn't know what to do with it, so he stopped trying for now. It scared him a little. And though he didn't know why, he didn't go to Heero. Besides, what could his guardian tell him?

After a particularly exhausting afternoon of trying, Duo went outside and climbed up onto the palace wall. The sun shone down warm and bright, welcome and inviting. Curling up in a little ball, covering his nose with his tail, Duo gave in to the lull of sleep. He was in a peaceful half-doze when the guard found him.

Startled awake when the man yelled at him, Duo gazed down through lidded eyes.

"I've told you not to climb up there!" the man snapped, glaring fit to kill. "You damn cat, get down!"

For once, Duo didn't move. He didn't do anything except continue to gaze down at him. He blinked when the guard nodded to his two companions, and a long pole with a sharp end reached up to prod him. Hissing, Duo sprang upright and leaped sideways to avoid being jabbed. His claws extending, searching for purchase on the wall top and finding it. His ears flattened against his skull as he glared at them. He was quite certain if Heero found out about this he would throw all three of them out of the palace.

"God-damn animal, get _down_!" the guard spat, swinging his pole.

Duo jumped to get out of the way, but there wasn't enough room for him to get away. The blow knocked him clean off the wall, and he hit the stone floor hard, barely managing not to cry out in shocked pain. He immediately rolled to his feet, fully prepared to flee as quickly as possible. That didn't get the chance to happen. A thick rope fell over his head, tightening at once around his throat with crushing force. Hissing again, Duo whirled to create a little slack and glare at his attackers.

The rope was attached to the pole at the other end. The guard jerked hard enough to choke the air out of Duo's lungs, and a second rope slid over his head from one of the other two. His tormentors stood at opposing sides of him, both tugging on their poles. It _hurt_, and Duo had had enough pain in the last two weeks. But with them both keeping the slack, there was no way for him to pull the ropes over his head, and when he tried to grab the rope they jerked harder.

Hissing, ears flat and teeth bared, Duo crouched low to the ground, ready to defend himself if necessary. He had no idea what they wanted, if they even wanted anything beyond tormenting him. The guard gave him a dark sneer.

"Imagine His Majesty wasting all his time on a worthless pet like you," he growled. "He would have been emperor by now if not for you, and we his victorious army. Hell, probably rich and happy lords! Are you happy, you little fleabag? Yeah?"

Duo flattened himself more, claws scoring the stone.

"Feisty little shit, ain't ya?" the man leered, tugging at the rope.

Duo's vision actually grayed out. They were carrying weapons to subdue predator animals like cougars or wolves. Specifically designed for subduing animals. This had to be planned out. Which meant they intended to hurt him. But what they meant to do, he didn't know. And he didn't care. Anger burned in his breast. Was it his fault Heero had raised him? Loved him, wanted him to be happy so devoted most of his time to him? It was Heero's choice, not his.

Somewhere overhead, a great distance away, clouds began churning in the sky. As Duo gasped for breath, vision hazing red, the clouds began building. Thunder rolled over the skies as the white clouds darkened to gray. They boiled into frenzied action, twisting closer and closer until the sun vanished from the sky and the wind began whipping across the ramparts.

That was when Duo knew what his special power was. He could feel the storm gathering in response to him, knew exactly what he had to do to control it. And suddenly, the energy constantly building up inside him had an outlet. A bolt of lightning streaked down out of the sky like a burning herald of doom, striking the stone so hard the palace shuddered beneath it. It also burned clean through the ropes currently holding him prisoner. Freed, Duo slowly rose to his feet, ears alert and eyes filled with fury.

"If you have complaints about how Heero runs his kingdom, you should take them up with him," he snarled, words punctuated by the shriek of wind. His tail lashed behind him. "Though I doubt you have the courage for that!"

Thunder boomed in a deafening toll across the sky, adding a sort of finality to his words. Allowing one last snarl to curl his lip, Duo stalked away from them. It was extremely satisfying to see them looking appropriately cowed.

It didn't take Heero long to find him. He didn't look surprised, but rather curious. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"No," Duo snapped, hissing faintly. His throat throbbed angrily. "You should control your guards, instead of letting them go around blaming me for the way you run things!"

That brought the surprise to Heero's face. In fact he looked shocked. For a moment he said nothing. Then his face darkened. "Tell me what happened." A gentle command, not a harsh one.

To his consternation, Duo felt the tears finally beginning to form. "That lieutenant attacked me," he growled. "He might have choked me to death before he was satisfied."

"Duo—" Heero said softly, his eyes so warm and kind and concerned as he reached out toward the young cat.

Hissing, Duo lashed out with his claws. The bright tang of blood instantly coppered the air, and Heero grimaced. Duo's eyes widened, and at that the tears started to fall in earnest.

"Heero," he whimpered, ears flattening against his skull as he immediately pressed against his guardian.

Strong, safe, loving arms at once encircled him. "Don't cry, Duo," he whispered in one velvet ear. "Shh, it's all right."

At Heero's insistence, Duo lifted his feet off the floor, wrapping his legs around Heero's waist. His guardian carried him to their room, lying down and simply holding him. Duo cried until his frustration, anger, and hurt had flowed out of him, leaving behind only exhaustion and a sore throat. Taking a deep breath, he buried his face in Heero's chest and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: **Mmm. I'm so happy. I love you all. On the side, quite a bit of time has passed. Months, maybe.

* * *

**My Kitten, the Shaman**

Duo woke that morning feeling strange. Not unwell, just . . . strange. For the first time since he could remember he not only wanted to be alone, but he knew he _needed_ to be, as well. In the last many weeks he had gotten taller, the top of his head reaching Heero's chin. He didn't understand a lot of the emotional change he'd undergone during that time, but he'd become rather adept at controlling his powers. He could summon a storm at will, and he was working on summoning the different aspects of a storm without an actual storm.

So this particular morning he untangled himself from Heero, his beloved guardian, placing a light kiss to his throat before dressing and taking to the outdoors. He immediately made for the forests at the base of the mountains. After some hunting he found a nice place to settle down and curl up. The sun streamed down through the trees, dappling his skin with golden warmth.

Because it was late summer, the ground was dry and warm, too. He coiled himself into a small ball and closed his eyes. Something was changing again. But this change wasn't alarming. It felt completely natural, just like when he was a kitten and knew he needed to change into this form. It had been five months since that time, and he knew change was nigh again.

So he closed his eyes and simply rested, because somehow he knew that's what he needed to do. He felt somewhat lethargic, though not actually tired. It felt almost like a need to conserve energy. Concentrating on nothing was easy in the warm rays of the sun. sighing, he let his thoughts drift away.

**o8o o8o**

Heero couldn't explain it, but when he searched for Duo that morning and couldn't find him he knew something was off. Having spent the last two-and-a-half years watching his kitten grow, he just knew when something was wrong. After giving it some thought, he wondered with giddy excitement if today was the turning point. Duo was at the age where he would mature at any time. Be able to transform at will.

During the last month, Duo _had_ shed some of his kittenish behaviors. Some of them, Heero was a little sorry to see go. Including his jumping on everything in sight. In short, he was emotionally maturing, too. Heero couldn't wait to see what kind of adult he would be. What he would look like. His leopard form.

And what the Shamans would do then. That made his good mood slip a little. What if Duo decided he wanted to go with them? Heero had a feeling the Shamans wouldn't care much what he wanted when they came for Duo. Sighing, he dropped his head in his hands.

"Come home soon, Duo," he whispered.

**o8o o8o**

It changed frequently. He was sure that was natural. Duo had not spent a great part of his young life insecure. The perks of being raised by a king, he supposed. His feelings toward his guardian changed all the time, and he had long ago gotten used to it. At first, Heero was safety, comfort, and warmth. When he grew, trust and security were added in. Affection. Love. Even that love had changed. Going from the innocent child-like love of youth to something deeper. More enduring. Stronger.

He knew he loved Heero. He'd known that for a very long time. Most of his life, in fact. And while he knew very little of these things—Heero was practical in the reading material he chose for Duo—the young Shaman was fairly certain he was also _in_ love with Heero. If the definition of such was a deep disliking of being away from him, a desire to monopolize all his time, and the need to see him happy, then it was a sure thing.

But there was a big, big obstacle in the way of those developing emotions. How did Heero feel about _him_? Did his guardian see him as a kitten, his pseudo-son? He knew Heero loved him. But could Heero actually . . . _love_ him? He didn't know. He didn't really know if he was in love with Heero.

He only knew one thing. He wanted to spend his entire life by Heero's side.

**o8o o8o**

Heero tried not to be worried when dusk settled in, cooling the relentless heat of the day. He busied himself in his study, and it wasn't yet true dark when Duo quietly came in. His kitten looked utterly exhausted, and when he snuggled into Heero's arms his skin seemed way too warm.

"I want to go to bed, Heero," he mumbled, his lips moving softly against Heero's neck.

Heero rose at once, keeping Duo tucked against his side as he led him upstairs. He could still easily lift Duo, but lately he had refrained for fear Duo no longer wanted that kind of fussing. After all, his kitten wasn't really a kitten anymore.

"You feel all right?" he asked quietly, settling Duo down on the bed.

Duo nodded, lying back and not stirring. Heero carefully undressed him, undoing his long braid to brush his lovely, pale auburn hair. Then he braided it again, noticing Duo was mostly asleep. Pressing a kiss to his temple, Heero let him be.

**o8o o8o**

Morning dawned as bright and warm as the day before it. Heero woke to find himself alone in the bed for the first time since Duo had entered his life. He didn't like it much, but after a moment, he heard movement in the bathroom. Relaxing, he sat up and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Duo?" he called. "You all right?"

"Mm," drifted back. A few minutes later the door swung open, and Heero could only stare.

Duo had changed. His adorable little kitten had grown into the most beautiful youth Heero had ever in his young life seen. He looked like a nineteen or twenty-year-old human now. His hair had darkened from auburn to a warm, cinnamony-chestnut, and his eyes had settled into a deep, indigo-violet. His skin was ivory pale, flawless perfection, and his skinny proportions had smoothed out to slim, lean lines almost willowy. The ears and tail were gone, too. For all intents and purposes, he looked . . . human.

And, Heero realized, he was staring at his kitten. His Shaman. "Wow," he murmured. "You grew up overnight, didn't you?"

Duo glided across the floor, smiling. "I knew my last transformation was eminent. I feel . . . different now, Heero."

Heero opened his arms when Duo coiled himself down on the bed, pressing himself against Heero. Making the young man suddenly and painfully aware that Duo was completely naked. And his skin was smoother than silk. He caressed Duo's back and shoulders.

"But do you feel better?" he asked a little belatedly.

"Yes," came the amused-sounding answer. "That feels nice, Heero."

Silently berating himself, Heero stilled his hands. "You can transform into a leopard now, right? Will you show me?"

Pulling back with a grin, Duo slid off the bed and closed his eyes. Moments later he phased into a sleek leopard. As a kitten, his fur hadn't been much darker than his hair. But now, it was a wonderful deep auburn, covered by jet black spots. He was the most beautiful animal Heero had ever seen, too. Had Duo always been this beautiful? Had he just not noticed? Was it possible for feelings to change overnight? Or was he simply reacting to Duo's incredible physical appearance?

Sinking down to his knees, he wrapped his arms around Duo's neck. "You're beautiful, Duo," he whispered.

o8o o8o

Duo felt his heart sing at the praise. Maturing into an adult hadn't necessarily made him wiser overnight, but he did feel more confident in his assessment that he was in love with his guardian. Now his companion. And he could tell Heero was having a hard time controlling his reactions. He could smell the sudden desire. It made him senselessly happy.

Quickly he phased back into his human form so Heero was now holding him. He loved the feel of those strong, warm hands on his naked skin. He nuzzled Heero's throat. "I'm hungry," he said. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah, actually," Heero said, sounding a little bemused. "Just let me . . . get cleaned up."

Smiling, Duo rose from his embrace. While Heero was busy, he rummaged through his companion's clothing for something to wear. He was almost a head taller now, shorter than Heero by only one or two finger-widths.

Things were going to change again. He could feel it. And he was fairly certain he knew what they were changing into.


	15. Chapter 15

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: **I'm sorry, it's been too long. Enjoy.

* * *

**The New World Order**

_Things were going to change again. He could feel it. And he was fairly certain he knew what they were changing into_.

**o8o o8o**

"Heero?"

Duo's voice had turned from silk to velvet. Pitched lower now, deeper than before, it was still honey-sweet. The effect it had on him was different now, too. Before his heart had warmed considerably, filling with affection, deep fondness, and tender emotions like that. Now, something warmer, deeper, and borderline-uncomfortable filled it. Something dangerously close to desire.

And that was flat-out something he could not allow. Duo was his charge, it wasn't appropriate. He'd raised him from infancy, for heaven's sake. What would Duo think of him if he knew his guardian desired him? He would be appalled. It was wrong. So wrong. That didn't make looking at his beautiful face, his lovely body, all that smooth skin any easier.

"Heero?"

Those eyes, those indigo-violet eyes, so dark and deep. His skin was like silk, and Heero knew. Duo didn't wear clothing to bed, and he slept pressed close to his guardian, making it all the more difficult—

Two cool hands gently cupped his face to make him look up. "Heero. Are you awake?"

Blink. Heero finally focused on the beautiful youth trying to get his attention. "Yes?" he said, faintly amused at the focused, determined look on his little darling's face.

Duo frowned, probably sensing he was being teased. "I've been saying your name a hundred times," he said reproachfully. Then he brightened. "What are you thinking about? Even your smell is distracted."

Heero blinked again. "My smell?"

"Mm hmm. Haven't I told you before that your emotions usually have a specific smell? The stronger they are the easier it is for me to pick up on it. Anger is especially easy."

"Really," Heero mused. "No, you haven't ever mentioned that."

"Huh," Duo said, frowning adorably, his nose wrinkling in thought. "I could have sworn . . . oh well." He smiled, leaning forward and burying his nose in Heero's neck. "You always smell like . . . you."

"Wow," Heero said, raising an eyebrow. "Who would have thought. Silly kitten. Who else would I smell like?"

Duo giggled. Sometimes he still acted very much like a kitten. "I smell like you, too," he pointed out. "Isn't that weird?"

"Well, you do sleep in my bed," Heero reminded him.

"Oh," Duo said as though it never would have occurred to him that would make a difference.

Maybe it never would have occurred to him. Smiling, Heero ignored his own better sense and pulled the young Shaman against him. "Are you up to a journey with me, little love? I want to travel to a neighboring kingdom. It will take about three or four weeks."

Duo pulled back enough to peer into his eyes, smiling brightly. "Yes. And I can make sure we have optimal traveling weather!"

Yet unused to Duo's unique powers, Heero blinked before it occurred to him what his kitten was talking about. "You don't need to squander your power on something so trivial," he protested mildly.

Duo did that thing he'd been doing since a tiny kitten: nuzzled his nose into Heero's neck. The always vaguely-ticklish feeling was now a little more distracting. "I don't mind," he mumbled, and Heero could feel his soft, warm lips moving against his bare skin.

It took all his self-control not to shiver. "Duo," he asked quietly, "have you taught yourself to hunt?"

That made the young Shaman pull away to look at him inquisitively. "Yes. Why?"

"Mm, I was just curious. I know you're a carnivore, but it's not sensible to take fresh meat on a long journey. And I don't want you eating dried meat, either. That stuff is tasteless and probably unhealthy."

The look Duo gave him was hard to interpret. But those amazing indigo-violet eyes were shimmering, a bright gleam that captured Heero and would not let him go. To his shock and amazement, he realized Duo was leaning toward him, very slowly, ever-so-slightly canting toward him. _Does he actually want me to kiss him?_

Somewhere in the courtyard, the herald let out a noisy announcement that Lord Wufei Chang had arrived. Heero blinked, feeling like he'd been caught in a momentary time warp. Duo started as though coming to his senses and rose with something akin to a flush dusting his pale cheeks. It was quite lovely to watch.

_Stop thinking like that._ Heero stood, reaching out and brushing Duo's face as he walked by. "Would you like to greet him with me? I bet you can stun him into speechlessness, my pretty one." He gave Duo a smile too gentle to be a true grin - which was what he'd wanted. Unfortunately, Duo really _was_ pretty. More, he was beautiful. Stunning.

And that lovely flush deepened. "Do you really think I'm pretty, Heero?"

Heero's light touch turned into a caress, his thumb stroking Duo's full, lower lip. "Yes. Very. I'm positive there's no one in this country or any who wouldn't think so."

Lowering his eyes, looking shy and adorable, Duo leaned into Heero's touch. Reluctantly pulling away, Heero focused on getting dressed. It was too dangerous to allow his thoughts to stray that way. To Duo, he was sure it was simple flattery and nothing more.

"You didn't answer me, sweet. Did you want to greet him with me?"

"As long as your court won't be assembled," Duo said, hopping to his feet.

"No," Heero assured him. "Not today. This will be a private audience. I'm going to finally meet the new Lords of the Land for my empire. Now that you're grown, I can pick up where I abruptly left off." He snorted. "I guess I can't keep the other kingdoms hanging indefinitely. I wouldn't want anyone getting an ulcer."

Duo's giggle drifted up somewhere behind him, then abruptly he was being hugged from behind. The Shaman buried his nose in Heero's neck, breathing deeply as though enjoying his guardian's scent. "I've never met anyone who smells as nice as you," he mumbled.

For a moment, Heero fought with his burgeoning desire. "Oh?"

"Mm. Yours is the first scent I can recall."

That fleetingly reminded Heero of Kal'an, how she'd so innocently requested that Heero lend her his cloak only to return with Duo wrapped in it as a tiny, tiny kitten. More than two years ago. It felt so long, yet so close. That day that had so suddenly and completely changed his life. For the better.

"What?" Duo whispered. "What are you thinking about?"

"The day you came into my life, actually," Heero replied. "Here, wear this. You look nice in red and black."

"Okay!" Duo chirped, snatching the clothes and shimmying into them.

The form-fitting, full-leg breeches were a shiny ebony, while the lace-up blouse of red was pure silk. The black tunic had silver embroidery on the lapels, twining designs neither symmetrical nor geometrical. Heero did manage to convince his Shaman to put on soft leather boots.

Himself he dressed in royal blue, his signature color. He decided to forgo his usual formal robes, because Wufei was a trusted friend. He also neglected his gold crown and pulled on his own boots. Smiling at Duo, who was perched on the windowsill like a perfect masterpiece, he held out his arm. Duo returned his smile, lighting up to shame the sun and laid his slim, pale hand on Heero's arm.

Since yesterday when Duo had transformed into his final, mature form, no one had seen the young Shaman. Heero couldn't wait to see what kind of eyes his beautiful youth drew. Undoubtedly he would make anyone at all stare. Indeed, when he entered his audience chamber, the heralds both stared until Heero was sure their eyes would fall out of their heads. His chamberlain looked fit to faint.

"Ah, Y-Your Majesty," he faltered, "is that . . . umm . . . when . . ."

Biting his lip and rescuing the poor fool, Heero nodded. "This is Duo, chamberlain. Please greet Lord Chang and escort him directly here."

After a few seconds more of staring, the chamberlain bowed so low he nearly fell over on his pudgy face and scuttled off. As soon as he was gone, Duo actually hissed. "Repugnant man," he growled.

Heero couldn't help it and laughed. He led Duo to the dais. "What about him is so distasteful?" he inquired.

"Besides everything?" Duo replied sweetly, nuzzling Heero's ear.

Chuckling, Heero pushed him away.

"He always stinks of fear and timidity," Duo answered, settling himself gracefully in the gilded chair beside Heero's throne.

That struck Heero funny, too. "You've been around me too long," he mused, watching Duo. Had he always been that graceful?

"I did pick up a few things from you," Duo said, sounding thoughtful about that. Then he grinned. "I'm glad you're a king, Heero. It would have been the pits to be raised like someone mousy like the chamberlain."

Heero laughed out loud at that. Imagine that! He was quite certain his feisty little kitten would have given the chamberlain ulcers. Probably already had, and he seldom saw Duo.

"Well, you'd better not be laughing at my expense," Wufei's familiar, rich voice said from across the hall.

The tall, elegant man strode toward the throne with a smile, followed by four people all his height or more. Heero smiled and rose, shaking his head.

"Never, my friend," he assured the slightly older man, embracing him warmly. "Please, introduce me to the men and women who will be ruling my empire for me." He winked.

To a one they smiled broadly. Good.

Treize Khushrenada was from the province of Kortal. He was the governor thereof, which would explain why Heero had never met him. Though Kortal was well within Cairon's jurisdiction, governors had a lot to do. It was good to know the man took his job seriously, rather than abandoning it for Court gatherings and posturing.

Lucrezia Noin was actually from Tiam. The second cousin of the queen, she looked every bit as regal and commanding as the queen herself did. That little tidbit pleased Heero greatly. It would appease Tiam (though it didn't matter one way or another) that one of their own would be in Heero's confidence.

Trowa Barton was a relative unknown. The young man didn't speak of his past, and Heero didn't pry. It was his right to know, as king, but he didn't much care. The man was strong and a fully-capable leader, and for the last year he'd served as a high-ranking leader in Heero's army.

"This is Sally Po," Wufei concluded. "She's a scholar and scribe from the University of Pandaea. I know you care little for your chamberlain . . ." he smirked. "Now that those are out of the way and we are all friends, you have an introduction of your own. Surely that lovely creature by your side cannot be our kitten, Duo?"

Smiling, Heero took Duo's hand and pulled the young Shaman to his side. "Indeed it is. My friends, this is Duo. He is a Storm Shaman, and he has been with me from infancy."

No longer the shy little thing that hung back behind Heero, Duo gave them all a graceful - and somewhat shallow - bow. His smile was full of mystery and veiled intent, his eyes hiding much and saying little. "Welcome to Cairon."

"Storm Shaman?" Trowa repeated, his one visible eyebrow raising. The other remained concealed behind locks of soft brown hair.

"As in, the animal Shamans legend speaks of so briefly?" Sally Po picked up, looking intrigued. "They are thought to be pure myth."

"I assure you they are not," Heero mused. "Duo is a leopard, a fully-grown Shaman of storms. He can control the weather at will, and it is impressive to behold, let me tell you."

A hint of a flush crept over Duo's lovely cheeks. "I would like very much to learn more of where I came from," he said, smiling at Sally. "Heero's library of books is extensive, but it holds little obscure literature like that."

She nodded. "Most libraries don't. There's depressingly little information on your people. I can, however, tell you everything I know. It would be my pleasure."

That flushed deepened a tiny bit, and for a moment Heero was entranced by the beauty. Blinking, he dragged his eyes back to Sally.

"Consider that your first duty as my new chamberlain." He smiled, then encompassed all the others in his gaze. "Tomorrow, I will issue a formal summons to all the reigning monarchs of the kingdoms. As of this moment, I am officially moving forward with my campaign to dissolve the kingdoms and build my empire. My armies are poised on the brink of action and you, my friends, will be at my side as we create a new world, a better one, a _stronger_ one. One that we will lead into the future!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: **Umm, I guess I don't have anything to say this time around.

* * *

**The Summons**

Relena wished she could slap her brother. Zechs was doing his best impression of a covey of agitated doves as he fluttered around the palace. He couldn't hold still, he couldn't focus, and he ranted to her at random intervals. He'd forbade everyone in the palace from his presence but her, claiming he didn't need the added stress of entertaining people.

So instead he drove her nuts. "Zechs," she finally said, "you've known this was coming for two years. Why does it come as such a hideous shock now?"

He rounded on her, face an ugly shade of red. "Damn it, Relena. This is a summons from _Heero_! He's going to dethrone me. This little _upstart_ is going to dethrone _me_! Our family has been ruling this kingdom for _thirteen_ generations. What makes him think he can just . . . _get rid_ of me on a whim? _Damn_ him!"

"You couldn't possibly triumph against him if you went to war now," Relena said quietly. "He's already got five of the nine kingdoms behind him, and the three remaining besides us are too afraid to challenge him."

"I know that," Zechs snapped. "Word is he's already chosen his Lords of the Land who will govern his new provinces. It's a good bet I'm not among them. _Damn_ it. He knows I dare not refuse his gracious 'invitation' to join him in his royal palace. Relena, I'm going to have you winter in Cairon. If he refuses, I'll tell him you're too weak to travel there and back again, that you've been sick. I want you to do whatever it takes. I want him to take you as his queen!"

Relena looked at her brother. Looked at him hard. "And what if he doesn't? Then what, Zechs?"

She didn't like that look in his eye when he turned away without a response. She didn't like it at all.

**o8o o8o**

The heat waves of summer were relenting, making way for the first chilly bite of early fall when the Peacecraft siblings left Sanc for Cairon. Zechs had let it slip out into the rumor mill that Relena had caught some illness or another and was still suffering from side-effects in the hopes that King Heero would allow her to winter at Cairon.

Relena thought it was an ill-conceived plot, and she resented being used. She would, however, go with what her brother wanted. What else could she do? She was a woman in an extremely chauvinistic world. Her brother was responsible for her.

And frankly she would rather marry Heero than some middle-aged earl or duke out in the country, isolated from everyone she knew. She didn't know the young king of Cairon very well, but he seemed kind and very courteous. If that darling boy-cat of his was anything to go by, Heero _was_ kind.

She couldn't _wait_ to see Duo. It had been several months. He would probably be taller now, a little more filled out. Would spending time in the sun have made his skin darker? His hair, would it be even longer? Such beautiful hair. It would probably be streaked with gold by now, too. She couldn't wait to see that smile again, watch it brighten his eyes.

It took the better part of four weeks to reach Cairon. Relena, who had never liked traveling, felt worn out by the end. Exhausted. She hoped for selfish reasons Heero allowed her to stay the winter.

An impressive royal guard greeted them when they entered the capital city. An extremely tall man bowed to them. "Welcome to Cairon. Please, if you will follow me I will escort you to the royal palace. His Majesty King Heero is waiting for you."

The herald announced them and Zechs swept into the audience chamber, reminding Relena sharply of this time many months ago when they'd first met with Heero. It was practically the same this time, too, except there were chairs to the right and left of Heero's impressive throne. Chairs filled by men and women Relena didn't know.

And to her disappointment, she didn't see Duo anywhere.

"Your Majesty," Zechs said, bowing lower than the first time. "Thank you for the gracious welcome."

"It was no trouble," Heero said, his incredibly blue eyes focusing on Relena, "but I'd heard your sister was feeling poorly?"

Zechs adopted a concerned expression as he looked at his younger sister. "Yes. She caught a fever this summer. Nasty business."

"You look weary, Princess," Heero said, something entering his eyes. A . . . sparkle. "Would you like to retire? Sally, would you escort the princess to the royal guest suites set aside for them?"

Sally, hmm? So Heero had found a new chamberlain. She already liked this one much better than the mousy, round little man from before. The woman, about a hand taller than Relena herself, smiled and placed a warm hand on Relena's arm.

"This way, Princess."

In the halls, Relena smiled at her. "Thank you, Sally. May I call you Sally?"

"Of course, Princess. May I call you Relena?"

"Please do."

"I have a background in herbs and medicine," Sally told her. "If you like, I will brew you some tea that will help with exhaustion."

Relena blinked. "I would appreciate that. I've never been a hardy traveler."

"It's because you're too thin," came a voice from behind her.

Starting slightly, Relena turned to face the young man approaching. He was slightly shorter than her, but only barely. He looked to be two years - perhaps three - younger than her. And he was stunningly beautiful. She blinked.

"Duo?"

A bright smile broke over his pale face. "Welcome back to Cairon, Relena," he murmured.

She closed the distance between them to fold him into a hug. The soft ears and tail were gone. His skin was still ivory pale, and his hair was a little darker - though it was streaked with sun-gold as she'd suspected. And his beautiful eyes were darker now, too. No longer lavender-violet but rather indigo-violet.

Pushing him back, she held him at arm's length. "You've grown. Lovelier than ever, Duo."

Duo's return smile was cheekier, now. More like the kittenish one to which she was accustomed. "More talented, now, too. Heero was right. I can control the weather at will. There are other things I can do, too."

She blinked. "You can control the weather?"

Here Sally jumped in. "He's an animal Shaman," she explained. "Here are your rooms, Relena. If you like, I can join you and tell you what I know about them."

"May I join you, too?" Duo asked.

Relena smiled. "Of course, Duo. You're always welcome with me."

Sally saw Relena comfortably settled in. "The Shamans are straight out of legend," she said. "Little is known about them except they are magical beings who can transform at will into an animal form. Duo was literally born a kitten."

"You can transform into an animal form?" Relena asked, looking at Duo.

He smiled. "Yes. I'm a leopard. Would you like to see?"

Excited, feeling like a young girl again, Relena smiled and nodded. "I would love to."

Duo was only wearing a dark red robe of silk. He untied the cord and let it fall off his slim, lithe body, unashamed of his nakedness - as well he should be. His skin was flawless, unmarked ivory. He was just stunning. He unbound his hair, shaking the silken waves free and kneeling.

After a slight shimmer, Duo abruptly changed shape. One moment he was a human youth, next he was sitting back on his haunches as a lean leopard. His coat was a dark shining auburn, covered generously with ebony spots. The center of the spots were a softer red-gold.

He was gorgeous. And his eyes were still that wonderful indigo-violet. Relena shook her head.

"I'm afraid I'm envious, Duo. Even as a wildcat you're prettier than me."

Duo opened his jaws, revealing gleaming white fangs, and she got the distinct impression he was laughing at her. Rising from his position he padded across to her, rubbing his face against her knee until she pet him. At her touch he started purring, a deep rumbling in his chest that reverberated through her skin.

"Duo, we've discovered, is a Storm Shaman," Sally said. "He can control all aspects of the weather. Wind, rain, lightning, thunder. And we thought Shamans could only have one talent, but Duo seems to have many. He can also make earthquakes and split the ground open to summon lava. That's an ability unique to Earth Shamans."

Relena could think of _many_ practical and violent applications for those powers. Heero could conquer the whole world without the help of an army, because she knew Duo would do whatever Heero wished. He'd already made that clear.

_I sincerely hope Heero has no intention to use this wonderful creature's powers in that way,_ she thought, gazing into those beautiful eyes.

Duo gazed back at her for a moment, then abruptly transformed. "What, Relena?" he murmured. "You suddenly smell . . . afraid, almost."

Smiling a bit wistfully, Relena reached out and stroked his smooth cheek. "It's nothing. I'm just glad to see you, Duo. How have you and Heero been?"

That bright smile came back and Duo rose, slipping back into his crimson robe. As he did, someone knocked on the door. She and Sally both started, but Duo did not. She wondered if he still had the highly-sensitive hearing of a cat. Most likely. And he was smiling.

"That's Heero," he informed the two women. "May I let him in, Relena?"

"Of course," Relena said, surprised. What a shock. Heero had abandoned her brother already?

When Duo pulled the door open he gave his guardian - companion? - a hug. All liquid grace now rather than manic energy. The difference was appealing, though Relena did miss that youthful vigor somewhat. Heero kissed Duo's temple, then entered the chamber.

"Princess," he said, inclining his head. "I wanted to personally inquire after your condition."

"I thank you, Majesty," Relena said, rising and curtsying. "I'm afraid I don't travel well. It has quite exhausted me, and you may rest assured that is not an attempt by my brother to garner your undivided attention on my behalf." She smiled ruefully. "Though it was originally intended to be such on his part."

Heero snorted. "I spoke with him briefly in private before turning him over to my new Lords of the Land - or Governors, if you prefer. He requested that you spend the winter with me. I will only grant his request if it is your genuine desire to winter here rather than home."

Relena was surprised. "Thank you, Majesty," she murmured. "I would actually enjoy the chance to spend time with you and Duo."

Duo rewarded her with that heart-melting smile of his. "We have to get to know each other again, don't we?" he said.

Returning his smile, Relena nodded. "Quite true. I am perfectly honest in saying, Majesty, that I missed your kitten companion. No longer a kitten, though, is he?"

The look Heero turned on Duo was a curious mix of emotions. Fondness and affection, certainly. A level of pride. And something troubled, too. It surprised and . . . disturbed Relena. Something was bothering the young king, something that he obviously wasn't sure he could fix. But what? Something that concerned Duo. That frightened her.

A lot.

"Not at all," he agreed. "Relena, would you like to take a private dinner tonight with me and Duo? I will throw a fantastic feast and invite the whole Imperial Court to satisfy your brother, but I thought you might enjoy the chance to rest a little before then."

Smiling, Relena nodded. "I would appreciate that."

"How was the weather for your journey?" Duo asked abruptly.

Relena blinked. "Actually it was quite fair. I was a little surprised. Early autumn usually brings rain to Sanc." Then she blinked again, realizing the reason he must have asked. "Was that _your_ doing?"

Duo smiled, ducking his head modestly. "Yes. I only asked because I wasn't sure I could affect the weather that far. And you wouldn't believe the storms occurring father south because of it. To tell you the truth it's a lot of work to modify the weather."

"I would think so," Relena murmured. "Thank you, Duo. That was incredibly sweet and thoughtful of you."

The angel-faced boy just smiled.

**o8o o8o**

Late night brought Heero some reprieve. He had six reigning monarchs in Cairon right now, because in a few days he was going to give them the option of surrendering their kingdoms to his rule peacefully. It was exhausting to deal with so many pompous, arrogant men and women at once.

He knew why Zechs was here. He'd once more asked for a betrothal between his sister and Heero. It was important for a king to have a queen. A queen would strengthen his rule and garner sympathy from the people. For some reason, the common populace seemed to have an easier time relating to a queen than a king.

It would be doubly important for Heero, because he would be the emperor of a huge empire. Ten times larger than any of the kingdoms. Or any kingdom in the history of this world. He would just as soon take a bride that he liked. He didn't think he would ever find a woman he could actually _love_. The reason was simple.

He was already in love.

"Heero?" the soft voice murmured.

Duo was concerned. If he was still an adolescent, his ears would be back. Flat against his skull. Now it shone from his eyes, muted and harder to detect, but still there. Of course, Heero knew him better than anyone.

"Heero."

A little more determined now. Heero pressed his forehead against the cold glass of the window in his bedroom chamber. It overlooked the foothills behind the royal palace. He'd always liked the comfortable seat. It was a nice place to reflect on things. Like how complicated life could be.

"Heero, please."

Next thing he knew his arms were full of his darling kitten. Not a kitten anymore. Duo was slim and small enough that he managed to insinuate himself between Heero and the glass, pushing Heero's face back so that he could look into his eyes.

"What?" he whispered. "Please tell me what's wrong, Heero. I can smell it. Are you . . . bothered? About me?"

Heero felt a peculiar tightening in his chest. He crushed Duo close. "God no," he breathed.

Duo buried his face in Heero's neck, like he had ever done as a kitten. Heero simply held him for a long time, trying to put everything together in his mind. He would have to get married some time. But even thinking about that felt like a betrayal to Duo.

And if that wasn't enough, Kal'an had told him more than two years ago that she and the Shamans would eventually return for Duo. What if Duo wanted to go with them? What if they took him? What would he do then? He couldn't bear the thought of Duo not being in his life.

_I love him. I don't even know how it happened. No, I've always loved him. I just didn't expect to actually _fall in love_ with him._

"Are you upset with Zechs?" Duo insisted after a time.

"Yes," Heero answered truthfully. "He's good at complicating things."

Duo made a soft, snuffling little laugh. "I'd noticed."

Sighing deeply, Heero resolved to put it all out of his mind for now. He couldn't take a queen anyway until his empire was built and stable. That would take a year or two yet. Perhaps by then he would have the answer.

Deep down, he doubted it.


	17. Chapter 17

Genre: AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: **Just a quick one to say, don't worry. There will be NO HxR in this story. I'm not interested in that pairing. This is a Heero-Duo fic, not Heero-Relena. I _like_ her in this story, but not enough that I'll let her have Heero! No way. He belongs with Duo. Wouldn't you agree?

* * *

**And She Fell in Love; It Wasn't Supposed to Happen Like This**

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Relena almost snapped.

Her brother gave her a sour look. "You know very well what. Have you convinced Heero to marry you, yet?"

It took an extreme exercise of will not to roll her eyes. "Zechs, we've been here for two days. If you're looking for good news, I think my private dinner with him and his companion Duo went well. I believe he _likes_ me. But it's a bit premature to be hoping for a marriage proposal at this early date."

"Relena, I don't think you understand the gravity of this situation," her brother began in a patronizing tone. "I am _king_. If you do not marry Heero, who knows what will become of us? We will lose our status as royalty. Become nobility. Or worse—" he shuddered—"commoners. Do you really want that?"

"Of course not," Relena said quietly, and that was true. She didn't want to go from a comfortable life of luxury to work and hardship. She wasn't built for it.

"Then I think it's time you try harder," her brother reprimanded. "You are the only one in the entire royal circle of this world who is close enough to his age to be eligible. Heero knows that. Everyone knows that. Hell, it's practically expected you two will marry. You are the only one who needs to get on the bandwagon, Relena."

Dragging in a long, slow breath, Relena merely nodded. A long time from now she would look back and recognize her brother's pushiness was his own way of looking out for her. But for now it irritated and hurt. Dropping him a graceful curtsy, she left him and retreated to her private chambers.

Once there she rummaged in her wardrobe for awhile, looking for just the right gown. She eventually settled on a lovely piece of deep bronzed gold and a wonderful earthy red-brown. It suited fall. The neckline encircled her throat, but a long oval had been scooped out of the bosom, adding interest to an otherwise harsh cut. The tailoring of the rest was relatively simple, relying on the shimmering fabric rather than design. There was a belt of matching material around the waist, and the long sleeves ended in a 'v' over the back of her hands.

Heero was in his study. She was a little surprised to find him with just one individual, a tall man with brown hair falling in a shock over one eye. His visible eye was startlingly green. Both men rose when she knocked and entered, and she gave them a low curtsy.

"My lords," she murmured. "I am sorry to disturb . . ."

"Not at all," Heero said at once. "Relena, this is Lord Trowa Barton, one of my future governors. Trowa, this is Princess Relena of Sanc, sister to King Zechs."

Trowa bowed. He was quite an attractive man. "Pleased to meet you, Princess. Heero, I will continue this at a later, more convenient date. If you will excuse me." He gave Relena a departing bow.

Heero smiled at her, leaning against his desk. "What can I do for you, Princess?"

Unable to help herself, feeling comfortable around him enough to try, Relena grinned slightly. "I wish you would make up your mind to consistently call me Relena. I really do prefer it. It makes me feel less . . ."

"Stuffy?" Heero supplied, smile turning to a grin. "Very well, Relena. I'll remember."

Relena sighed softly. "I confess I am here out of boredom, Heero. I cannot find your darling Shaman, and you are the next best choice."

The words actually startled a laugh out of Heero. "I'll take being second best to him," he said with a snort. "Duo is . . . meditating. You will have to ask him for the particulars tomorrow, because he actually doesn't tell me what he's doing when he goes away like this. I believe it has to do with depleting his energies, so he feels the need to restore them."

"Oh," Relena said. "I didn't know he had to do that."

"I don't think he does," Heero said agreeably. "He just fusses. Since it falls to me to alleviate your boredom, may I suggest a pleasant way to pass the time? Something I find enjoyable and relaxing?"

Well. Heero was asking to spend time alone with her. Relena hoped this qualified as 'trying harder' in Zechs' book. "I would appreciate it," she said, smiling.

"Good. Then put on your riding boots."

**o8o o8o**

Heero rode his black mare Dreamer out into the open meadow behind the palace. The woods provided cover and privacy, and no one ever came out here. Relena he'd ensconced on a blood-bay mare called Brighteye, and no one could tell him how that name had come about. Still, in her lovely gown, Relena and Brighteye cut a striking pair.

He slid from Dreamer's saddle and held up his arms for Relena, gently lowering her to the soft green grass not yet crackling with autumn's cold. "Now keep an open mind, Relena. I know you're a princess, but that's not an excuse for not enjoying activities like these." His eyes sparkled.

She merely raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

Sitting on a stump, he pulled off his boots. Dreamer watched him with what he swore was open disdain. Resisting the urge to chuckle, he stood.

Now Relena reacted. "What are you doing?" she asked.

There wasn't scorn or shock in her voice. Something more like simple curiosity. As though she couldn't fathom a reason why he should want to remove his boots. That struck him as amusing.

"Watch," he replied, walking across the soft grass and stepping into the small stream cutting through the meadow.

Icy cool water flowed over his feet. It was true this particular pastime was more pleasant in the summer when the water was warmer. But it still felt nice. Relena did watch him, and her head canted to the side.

"Isn't that cold?" she inquired. Sensibly, really.

He smiled. "Quite. Come on in, Relena. Or shall I start calling you Princess again?"

She obviously understood the gentle taunt. And she took the bait. Raising an eyebrow, she sat on the stump he'd vacated and removed her riding boots. Amazingly, they matched her gown almost perfectly. Speaking of her gown, he absently wondered if she would mind it getting wet.

But Relena was way ahead of him. She removed the belt around her waist and carefully gathered the skirt of her gown, folding it up so it went to her knee instead of ankle, then tied off the belt around her waist again. She had attractive legs. In years past Heero might have felt obliged to look and appreciate.

But he'd seen Duo naked, and Duo was perfect. Relena did, however, had a freckle right above her knee. It was cute, for some reason. She saw him looking and followed his gaze, breaking into a smile.

"Would you believe it? That's the only freckle on my whole body."

Heero snorted. "Come in, Relena. The water's fine."

She gave a dry smile. "I can hardly wait," and she stepped into the stream with him.

Time had smoothed the rocks, wearing away the rough edges and points, making them quite comfortable to walk on. Also quite slippery.

"Watch your step," Heero warned. "It's a little slick."

"I love these mountains behind your kingdom," Relena said, ignoring his warning as she kicked up the water. It burst free of the stream, briefly filling the air around her in points of glittering light.

"It's called the Dragon's Spine," Heero supplied. "I don't think anyone knows how it even got that name."

Relena paused for a moment, her eyes tracking west to the mountains. "I like it, though," she said. "There aren't any mountains in Sanc. Plenty of coastline, but no mountains."

Heero looked at her. Really _looked_ at her. Could he possibly fall in love with her? He liked her. That was saying a lot. He generally didn't get along well with women. At least, the women in his court. Every time he tried to imagine spending his life with her, however, the images were supplanted by memories of Duo. His smile. His eyes. His bright laugh.

He closed his eyes. _God, I love him so much. How could I even think about anyone else? He's all I want, really. He's everything I've ever wanted in a companion._

"I believe the sun is laughing at you," Relena said abruptly.

Water showered him. Startling out of his daze, he sent her a chilly glare. That was his intent, at least, but she merely laughed at him. He couldn't even summon token ire. "You know," he said after a moment, "you fit in out here. Almost in the same way Duo does."

She lowered her eyes, smiling. She had long lashes. "I'll take being compared to him in any way. In any capacity."

Heero chuckled. "He has that affect on many."

Relena shrugged. "He's lovely." She abruptly held out her hands. "Will you dance with me, Heero? The water is slowly turning my feet blue, and I would like a way to warm them up." Now her eyes were sparkling.

Grinning, liking that she seemed quite comfortable around him, he took her hands and the pair spun around in the water. Quite dangerous antics, given the footing. But even if they fell the stream hardly had a current rapid enough to sweep them away. The worst they could hope for were some interesting bruises and wet clothes.

_I like you, Relena,_ Heero found himself thinking. _Quite a bit, considering. But I don't love you. Nor do I think I could._

She was laughing. She was lovely when she laughed. Her whole face brightened like a summer daisy, a soft golden glow. It made her eyes dance with light and vigor. It was a sweet, infectious sound that Heero felt no compulsion to deny. So he joined her, rather grateful for the chance to caper like a young boy again. It didn't even make him feel foolish.

"I like your laugh," Relena said around her own mirth. "Now you're laughing at the sun!"

It was such an innocent thing to say. It reminded him again of Duo.

o8o o8o

Relena found herself watching Heero. It was easy to do. He was one of the most beautiful men she'd ever met. And unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, his attractive personality made his face all the more pleasing. She suspected she could have been perfectly happy with him if he were homely and plain. But he was not. He was stunning, a beauty all masculine. There was nothing effeminate about Heero.

_This was the kind of man with whom she could easily fall in love_.

Relena lost her center, her eyes widening as the slick surface on which they danced finally threw her off. What kind of thought was that . . . ? She might have fallen, too, had Heero's strong arms not suddenly enfolded her in quiet strength and steadied her. Bringing them eye-to-eye.

She was drowning. Drowning in endless cobalt blue. That gentle expression on his face suited him as easily as the ice-cold mask he donned when dealing with her brother. His arm encircled her waist, bringing her back into balance, restoring her equilibrium. To her dismay, she found herself wishing he would not let go of her when his arm dropped.

He smiled a little. No uncertainty at all. "All right now?"

She knew she was blushing. "Yes," she murmured. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Relena."

She couldn't help the slight shiver when he spoke her name.

**o8o o8o**

Duo watched with anxious eyes as Heero and Relena finally came riding back to the palace. It was nearly dark. He might have gotten up and run down to them if he weren't so tired. While he certainly appreciated that Heero gave him his space when he needed, that didn't mean he spent the time away from his guardian and companion not missing him.

Heero entered the room a few minutes later, his eyes searching for and locating Duo. The smile that instantly lit up his face made Duo's heart sing. Heero never looked at _any_one like that except him. He would never tell Heero that sometimes he could smell the human's desire for him. That, _that_ was an incredibly heady knowledge.

Although it did make his own desire harder to control. He had to know how Heero felt about him before he was willing to make any move. He couldn't bear it if Heero turned him away.

As soon as Heero was close enough to him he held out his arms, asking to be held. Heero had never once turned down such a request, and he didn't now. He did, however, lift Duo right off the window and into his arms. That he hadn't done in quite awhile. Duo wrapped his legs around Heero's waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Did you enjoy Relena's company?" he murmured, sighing faintly.

"Yes," Heero said softly, cupping the back of Duo's head. "I missed yours, though."

Duo started up a soft purr as Heero began stroking his hair. He loved it when Heero touched him, and part of him missed being an adolescent. Heero had seemed less reluctant to hold and pet him then. Maybe Heero really did think of him as a kitten. Turning his head, he pressed his lips against the bare skin of Heero's neck.

It was hardly a kiss. Just contact. But a barely-discernible shiver tracked up Heero's spine. He gently pushed Duo back.

"I'm going to bathe," he said, "then we can go to bed. All right?"

He didn't wait for Duo to say yes or no. He just disentangled himself and went to the bathing room. Duo watched him with a peculiar tightness in his chest. He knew Heero was attracted to him. So why was he acting like this? It was confusing, and it hurt.

When the next day Heero arranged for him to have his own bed, Duo decided it was time to take this matter into his own hands.


	18. Chapter 18

Genre: AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Genre:** AU, Fantasy/Drama/Romance

**Pairings:** 1x2, others

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothin' but these words

**Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, language (the usual), peril, violence, animal shamans, neko Duo, king Heero, impending war

**A/N: **At the request of my readers, I will stop teasing you now. X3

* * *

**A Love That Was Meant To Be**

Heero woke to a warm and familiar weight on his chest. It was comfortable and felt right, so he didn't immediately wake up. Indeed, his hand rose of its own accord to tangle in hair softer than silk, stroking through the slightly-wavy locks. They separated without fuss between his fingers, causing the owner of said locks to purr. Really, purr.

Blink. Heero startled awake. Hadn't he fallen asleep alone? Yes, he was sure of it. He'd gone to bed alone. And yet here was Duo, curled up against the side of his body, half on top of him like always. His sweet kitten was not yet awake, and he looked sublimely happy.

What would he think if he knew his guardian took great pleasure in seeing him like this? In the feel of his naked skin? Duo had never worn anything to bed. He had no reason to, because he trusted his beloved guardian not to ever do anything to endanger him or make him uncomfortable.

Taking great care not to wake Duo, Heero slid out of bed and drew the blankets up around those slim, pale shoulders. Duo curled into the warmth he left behind with a tiny sigh. Feeling a by-now familiar twinge in his chest, Heero gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of Duo's face.

He quickly dressed and left.

**o8o o8o**

Duo woke with a start, and the reason became instantly clear. He was alone. Eyes narrowing in annoyance, Duo barely noticed when his claws sprang free, tearing into the sheets. This was starting to pass from worrisome into flat bothersome. He _knew_ Heero desired him.

Grinding his teeth, he rose from the bed and stalked to the wardrobe, flinging on the first things he grabbed. Then he pulled his hair into a messy ponytail and stormed down the stairs. Outside a stiff wind picked up. Heero was in the kitchen, and Relena was with him. Both of them had the scent of awkwardness about them.

For a moment Duo froze, studying Heero intently. Was the man attracted to Relena? But no, there was nothing remotely similar in his scent to attraction. He was relieved. He liked Relena, so he didn't want to have to fight her for Heero.

Because fight he would if he had to. He loved Heero, and he wasn't about to lose him to _any_one. Making sure his vexation was plainly visible, he moved to the table with deliberation and ignored Heero.

"Relena?" he said somewhat archly. "Can I talk with you? Alone?"

She blinked, looking surprised. "Of course," she said, instantly disregarding Heero.

Duo fought back a grin. That was nice. Whirling, he led the way out of the kitchen. He took her to a place no one else went, up on the rampart where sentries were only posted during night hours. Warm sunlight streamed down on the palace wall, and Duo climbed up without difficulty. Relena leaned against the wall opposite him to see him.

"What's bothering you, sweetie?" she asked.

For a moment Duo floundered. What, exactly, should he say? For the most part Duo already knew what to do - instinct was a powerful thing. But he was still a virtual innocent, and incredibly naïve when it came to matters of courtship, intimacy, and love.

"I actually wanted to ask your advice," he settled on eventually. "It's . . . personal."

She smiled. "I'll be happy to help if I can," she assured him. "Tell me what's on your mind."

The clouds in the sky began slowly darkening. "It's about Heero, actually," he went on. "I'm . . . well, I'm confused. I thought for sure I knew what he was thinking, but he keeps acting in opposition. It's frustrating!"

Relena frowned a bit. "Exactly how do you mean?"

Duo hopped down and started pacing in front of her. Thunder roiled faintly in the distance. "I'm . . . I love him, Relena," he finally blurted out. "I'm _in love_ with him, and I don't know how to tell him that!"

o8o o8o

Those words, those sweet, frustrated words cut into Relena like a dagger of ice. Duo's feelings obviously tormented him, though not for the obvious reasons. She had a feeling that they were both male never crossed his mind; after all, Duo wasn't human. But it faced her with an interesting dilemma. One she didn't want to face.

She loved Heero, too. He was charming, funny, and surprisingly sensitive to the needs of others. His gorgeous looks helped a lot. But she also loved Duo. He was like her darling little brother, one she had the most absurd notion to shelter and cuddle, as though she could protect him from everything terrible in the world.

She bit her lip, pretending to think about it while watching his face. Those amazing, indigo-violet eyes weren't on her, but rather gazing at the storm gathering in the distance. She wondered if that was his doing. Probably, though his expression told her it wasn't intentional. She could no more bring hurt to this wonderful boy than saw her own fingers off with a serrated knife.

So she made a choice.

o8o o8o

"Duo," Relena said, drawing Duo's attention back to her, "the first thing you need to do is find out how Heero feels about you."

Duo blinked. "I already know how he feels about me."

It was her turn to blink. "How?"

Smiling, Duo tapped his nose. "I can smell it when he wants me. And he does. Half the time when he looks at me I can smell the sudden heat of desire. It's unmistakable."

"Oh." She digested that. "Well, then all you have to do is let him know how _you_ feel. Usually when a woman courts a man she plays all manner of games. She ignores him, teases him, plays coy. I've never been able to abide it. Honesty is the best policy, and I think it will behoove you to stick to that. You're not a coquette, so you shouldn't act like one."

Duo nodded thoughtfully. "So you think I should come right out and tell him?"

"Well . . ." Relena wavered. "Or show him. It's harder for a person who loves and wants you to deny those feelings when you're kissing him. If he kisses you back . . ."

Duo grinned. "It'll be harder to deny later on."

She smiled. "That's right."

In a few minutes the storm would dissipate. For now, Duo gave Relena a brilliant smile and hugged her, tucking his head against the side of her neck. "I knew talking to you would be the right thing to do."

Her arms came around him and squeezed. "I'm happy to help, little sweetheart. Let me know how it goes, hmm?"

**o8o o8o**

Heero got the feeling he was in for it. All day he got a strange vibe from Duo, the young Shaman acting annoyed and possibly even angry. That hurt far more than he ever thought possible. He never, ever wanted to be the cause of Duo's unhappiness. How had things gotten so complicated? _When_ had they gotten complicated? He spent a great deal of time avoiding Duo because of his complex emotions, and yet the thought of Duo leaving him hurt so much he couldn't bear it.

So he was relieved in a way when Duo approached him, eyes dark and hooded. "I want to talk to you," was all he said before whirling and walking away.

Heero followed him. He followed the precious center of his world because he was tired of being off balance, and he wanted his equilibrium restored. And he couldn't bear the thought of causing Duo pain.

Duo closed the bedroom door and locked it. Then he turned his eyes on Heero. There was so much glimmering on the surfaces Heero didn't know where to begin. Hurt, yes. A little anger. But determination, too. A peculiar mix of confidence and uncertainty. Even a trace of fear.

The urge - no, _need - _to take Duo in his arms and comfort him was so overpowering he had to cross his arms to physically restrain himself. Let Duo tell him what was on his mind, first. Just in case Duo was waiting for a verbal cue, he nodded slightly.

"What's bothering you?" he asked gently.

For some reason, the words made the anger brighter in Duo's eyes. "You know what's bothering me," he growled. Actually growled. "At least, you _should_ know what's bothering me, since you're the cause."

Heero inwardly winced. "Duo—"

"You want me to be honest with you, right?" Duo cut him off, still waspish. "Well, I am. You're the one who's not. I don't know why that changed, Heero, but I _hate_ it."

Blink. Heero tried to follow Duo's logic. "I realize I've been pushing you away -" he tried again.

"Are you angry with me?" Duo snapped. That sounded more like a challenge than a plea.

"Of _course_ not—"

"Then _stop_," Duo demanded, even petulant now.

Heero could see claws on the ends of his fingers. Duo only did that when he was very upset. This time his wince wasn't internal. "Duo, I'm not _trying_ to push you away," he tried to explain. The problem remained, however, that he didn't know what to say. _I'm sorry that my feelings are inappropriate? I'm sorry that I want you?_

Suddenly Duo was very close, only a finger-width or less separating them. His eyes had changed again. Now there was frustration and . . . _desire?_ . . . burning in them. "Are you just being stubborn?" he growled in a low voice. And he sealed their mouths together in an insistent kiss.

Heero's lips were parted from the beginnings of a reply, so Duo's tongue slipped into his mouth at once. It shocked him into split-second motionlessness, then his eyes shut of their own accord and a faint groan fought up his throat. God, Duo tasted just exactly like he'd imagined. Hot, sweet, honey and cinnamon, something at once wild and untamed like an exotic spice he could not name.

Before he realized what he was doing his hand tangled in the hair at the base of Duo's neck, tilting his head back to plunder that sweet mouth. Duo, who had started aggressively, at once yielded control with a tiny whimper. It brought Heero sharply back to his senses, and he literally dragged himself away.

Duo hissed at him. Actually hissed at him, baring his sharp white teeth. The pupils of his eyes were slits, and his claws dug into Heero's arms deep enough to draw blood.

"I can smell how much you want me, Heero!" he snarled. "Why are you holding yourself back?"

Heero stared down into those angry eyes, at a loss. Yes, he wanted Duo so much it hurt. But . . . "It's just . . ." he began. No, that wasn't right. "Duo, you're . . ."

"I'm what?" Duo snapped. "Still too young? I'm not a kitten, Heero, and I'm old enough to know what I want. I'm old enough to know that I want you to hold me, kiss me, do other things with me."

"Do you even know what those things are?" Heero asked.

"No," Duo admitted, not backing down in the slightest, "but I know I _want_ them! And I want _you_ to show me. That's _all_. I know you want that, too!"

Heero stared down at him, finally recognizing that last emotion in Duo's eyes. Desperation. Duo was desperate not to be seen as that kitten Heero had raised. Because he wasn't, was he? Not at all. Not anymore. That beautiful body showed the proportions of an adult, not a child. And Kal'an had told him that Shamans matured _much_ faster than humans.

_"Like Lesser animals, Shamans mature much earlier in life. It's necessary because of the harsher environments we habituate. Al'duo'anon will be sexually mature at his final transformation stage—the equivalent of your twenty years or more."_

"Heero," Duo said, softer now, "it's not curiosity. To tell you the truth, I sort of feel like an animal in heat like your books describe. But while I _do_ want to explore intimacy with you, it's because it's _you_. I . . . I love you, Heero."

God, hearing that hurt. Not because he didn't want to hear it, but because he wanted to hear it _so_ much. This time he didn't try resisting the urge to touch Duo. His hand came up and brushed the silken smooth skin of his cheek. Duo's eyes at once fluttered shut, and he leaned into the caress.

"I love you, too," Heero whispered. He couldn't fight it anymore and pulled Duo against him. "Damn it, I've always loved you. It just changed, that's all. We'll take it slow, all right? We'll figure this thing out."

"Okay," Duo mumbled against his neck. "Don't push me away anymore."

He could feel his kitten trembling. Yes, he would figure this out. "I won't," he promised.

Duo tilted his head up, licking his parted lips, the request in his eyes clear. This time Heero leaned down to him, and this time the kiss was slow and sweet. He couldn't deny his desire. More, he didn't want to.

Because the simple truth was, his acceptance felt right. Holding Duo, kissing him, felt _right_.


	19. Chapter 19

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N:** Lime ahead.

* * *

**Toppling Kingdoms, The End of an Era**

Sally Po looked quite striking in her new chamberlain robes. Dark gray and blue, Heero's signature colors, they were given a more feminine cut than the traditional robes. Heero liked having her as a representation of himself _much_ better than the former mousy chamberlain. He'd given the man a fat stipend and banished him from ever setting foot in the royal palace again.

"I think you look perfect, Majesty," she said, smiling. "Shall I let them in?"

Himself, Heero was dressed in his formal blue robes of state. Everything about him was carefully designed to intimidate, right down to the large crest of silver around his neck - his new symbol, an exotic and intricate sword with a slightly curved blade. A large, glittering blue gem stood in the center of the hilt. The matching crown on his head clearly stated his position.

"I think they're ready for this. Are you ready, my lords and ladies?"

The gathered men and women looked at him. Treize Khushrenada, Trowa Barton, Lucrezia Noin, and Wufei Chang all wore their own traditional colors, each impressive in his and her own way, and they each wore Heero's crest around their neck. The other gathered men, nine in all, were his most trusted generals, men who commanded his armies. They all wore their formal battle gear, polished until it gleamed, casting back reflections. Their swords were all expertly designed to look like Heero's crest, weapons of the finest quality.

And, the proverbial icing on the cake, Duo was there. He'd chosen to greet the coming guests in his leopard form. Heero had commissioned his blacksmith to create a silver-link collar for Duo, the whole piece consisting of the swords, right down to the individual blue gems. It gleamed and glittered on his dark fur, and his beautiful spotted coat had been brushed until it shone. He was stunning, and as a leopard tall enough to reach Heero's hip, he looked gloriously dangerous.

The gathered nodded, each looking vindictively eager. After all, Heero was raising every single one of them to new positions of power. Suddenly they would be level with kings and queens, those who traditionally held themselves above all others. Heero himself was looking forward to watching them squirm. Especially Zechs.

"All right, Sally," he said, nodding. "Invite them into my lair."

His company all hissed unkind laughter, and Sally showed the waiting men and women inside. The kings and queens of the kingdoms were all dressed in their formal finest, of course. Heero could sense a certain unity, a common bond shared among them. And, ever-so-slightly, Zechs was in the lead. No surprise there. They all carried themselves with quiet dignity. And since Heero was the age of most of their children, he could tell they were trying to make him aware of it.

It didn't bother him. Let them keep underestimating him. "Welcome," he said in a voice that didn't sound very welcoming, even to his own ears. It made Duo look up at him briefly. "Have you all gleaned by now my reasons for calling you here?"

"Indeed we have, Heero," said the queen to Zechs' immediate right. "What we're unsure of is how, exactly, you plan to enforce this ridiculous notion of creating an empire under your name."

Heero raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been expecting to get right to the heart of it so quickly, but this was fine. Better, even. "Sally?" he inquired. When she nodded, he addressed them again. "I will show you exactly how I plan to do it, _Amonet_."

When Sally spread a large map over a display easel, one of Heero's generals took over without prompting. After all, his generals were terribly excited about all this. They were sincerely hoping for a war. They seemed to live for war.

"This map is one we—" he gestured to his fellow generals—"created to show you our progress. The dark green borders are the individual kingdom lines, with Cairon shown here. These large spaces colored in red indicate His Majesty Heero's armies. As you can see, every single kingdom is cut off from its neighbor by his forces. You will have no chance to establish any kind of unity among your armies—if any such forces exist." He snorted as though he believed there didn't.

Heero thought that was perhaps just a little rude, but he didn't call his general down. "If you finally decided you don't like my ideas," he said mildly, "you should have acted two years ago. I've spent this time building my armies and spreading them to strategic locations. I may have spent much of this time at home and not moving, but as you can see I've not been idle."

Every single one of them stared at the map, blanched the color of old milk. Heero couldn't help a malicious stab of satisfaction. A large percentage of the common folk, laborers, traders, and merchants, had thrown their support behind Heero because though he was a fierce warrior, he treated all with fairness. Heero started when Duo rubbed his head against his companion's knee, eyes looking amused.

"If you're quite convinced of the futility of resisting," Heero said, allowing a small smile, "I will continue with my demonstration. Sally?"

Nodding, she replaced the map with a new one, all of the same land, but with different lines. It was Wufei's turn to step up. None of this had been rehearsed, but Heero didn't mind letting them take the lead. The black-haired man pointed to the dark blue lines, many more of them present than the previous dark green.

"These blue lines represent the new district lines," he said. "Each district will be arbitrated by a regional governor. The capital district is here, old Cairon, centered around this palace. Each one of you will be given your own district to rule, and between each of your districts will be one of ours—" he indicated himself and the other three—"who can be trusted not to betray Heero. Each of your districts will also have a garrison stationed along the borders to ensure there are no secret uprisings planned. These garrisons will be removed when we have confidence in your loyalty. Heero will issue framework laws, basic parameters, but largely the decisions will be up to you."

"His Majesty _will_ be holding open court sessions for any who wish to bring complaints to the throne, however," Lucrezia Noin jumped in, her voice full of ice chips. "Each complaint will be taken seriously and investigated by designated parties."

"We will not automatically assume guilt, though," Trowa Barton inserted. "Any who bring false complaints will be duly punished."

"This all seems designed to put a great deal of pressure on us," Zechs said frostily.

"All necessary to keep a large empire running efficiently," Heero dismissed it.

"And what of those who have complaints against _you_?" Zechs demanded. "I suppose they are out of luck and sent home with a basket of complimentary pastries?"

Heero couldn't help it and chuckled. "There will be no complaints against me, Zechs, but the ones I can live with. Spoiled men and women who don't like being made less important have no legitimate reason to complain. And most of these reins will be lifted when I have confidence in your allegiance to me."

"Treason will be dealt with swiftly and without mercy," General Agrom Blackstone added, the grizzled general casting his good eye across the disgruntled royals. "Any act against His Majesty will be considered a traitorous one, and you will be hung like a common thief."

It sounded like he was rather hoping for just that. Resisting the urge to grin, Heero looked down at the gathered men and women. "Well? What do you think? Are you willing to swallow your pride and peacefully give in to me? Or do you need one last demonstration of my far superior greater power?"

That was his cue to Duo. He'd told Duo to transform only as a last resort, and he could see these men and women were not convinced. They were cowed, certainly. But they did not want to yield. They obviously liked their royal status too much. So Duo rose from his graceful sprawl and stalked to the center of the half-circle Heero's loyal had created.

The huge, gorgeous leopard looked at them, and every single one of them stepped backward. Then he simply changed. In moments he stood before them as a beautiful young man, auburn hair cascading down his back. He wore only the chain of swords, now a large necklace rather than a collar, and he looked perfectly unashamed of his nakedness. His indigo-violet eyes challenged them.

"Truth be told," he said in a dark, soft voice, "I could defeat any army you managed to cobble together without much effort." His hands spread away from his body a little, and blue lightning began crackling between his fingers. "A good meal and a catnap would refresh me." He grinned at his word choice, and the lightning began lazily dancing across his palms. "It would be easy." Faster than a striking snake his arms flashed up, the lighting streaking toward them in a multi-pronged fork. It stopped millimeters from their faces before they even had the time to scream and flee.

Now each one of them looked gray. Heero could see several throats working to swallow. The lightning vanished, leaving only a sharp tang in the air as Duo once more transformed and padded back to Heero's side. Heero felt a mix of pride and love swelling inside him as he rested idle fingers on top of Duo's head.

"I happen to know for a fact none of you could conjure works of magic like that," he said pleasantly. "You should know if you don't agree to my terms, I will strip every single one of you of everything you own, including your titles, and banish you to some remote farm so deep in the country it would take you days to reach a town, let alone a city. Now, I will ask again. What say you?"

**o8o o8o**

Duo smiled to himself as he padded barefoot down the hall to the kitchens. Muriel wanted to know the verdict of this afternoon. Many, many others would have been shocked at how she overstepped her bounds, and even more stunned to learn that Heero let her get away with it. He knew his companion couldn't help it. There was something special about Muriel.

A dark shape materialized in front of him and he blinked. Even before he could see him he recognized Zechs' smell. He gave the man a small smile. "Good evening, Zechs," he said. "You're brave to wander these halls at night, with all the blood-thirsty soldiers waiting for a reason to create a stir."

Zechs snorted. "I can take care of myself, lovely one. I have not seen you since I came back. When last we met you were but a kitten, small and cute. Now you have quite taken me by surprise, growing into such an amazing young man."

Duo just smiled. "While I have you here, I wanted to say thank you for allowing Relena to stay here with us for the winter. Both Heero and I enjoy her company. She has become a dear friend. It's good of you to part with her for us."

Zechs smiled, inclining his head. "At the time my reasons were somewhat selfish, but I am glad they have brought you happiness. Perhaps this is bold of me, Duo, but I think you would enjoy the sea. When it is time for Relena to come home, you should accompany us. Even if only for a short while, I would like to show you its beauty. It cannot be matched anywhere."

Duo blinked, a bit surprised. Was that desire tinging Zechs' scent? "I'm sure it cannot," he agreed, "but my place is by Heero's side. He does intend to visit all the districts from time to time. Perhaps I will see it then."

"I suppose I will have to be satisfied with that," Zechs said, sounding disappointed, "but at least allow me to escort you then."

Canting his head a bit to the side, Duo grinned. "Does my magic ability not frighten you off? I did notice my display in the audience chamber not affecting you like it did the others. Or . . . at least, not in the same way."

Zechs raised an eyebrow. "It was impressive, there's no denying that. But possessing of great power does not immediately make a person frightening. I've yet to see truly terrifying behavior from you, Duo, so I tend rather to focus on what _is_ plainly visible. And that, namely, is your unusual beauty."

Lowering his eyes for a moment, Duo's grin mellowed into a smile. "I'm flattered, Zechs. Even though I hear it daily from Heero, it still does not lose its appeal."

Something flickered through the man's scent at the mention of Heero's name. A faintly sour tang like fear. A bitter one like anger. And . . . something with which Duo had no experience. In fact he could not name it at all. None of this colored Zechs' tone, however, when he spoke.

"He is a very lucky man, having you as a loyal friend. I hope he does not take advantage of that."

It was such a peculiar thing to say Duo cocked his head to the side. "He does not," he assured the man. "Heero cannot make me do anything I would wish not to do, after all."

Zechs blinked as though coming back to himself. "I suppose that's true. Would you care to take a walk with me outside, Duo? I imagine a wild, untamed one such as yourself prefers the outdoors, and I prefer taking my exercise in the softness of night. The moon is nearly full."

He was tempted. Duo was sorely tempted. He wondered why Heero did not like Zechs. He seemed like a nice man. Intelligent and well-spoken. He was kind, too. And he reminded Duo strongly of Relena. "I would like that," he said, "but I was on my way somewhere. May I instead beg for another night?"

Zechs smiled. "Then when the moon is full," he said. "That way I may see you bathed in all its silver glory."

And the flattery was pleasing. Who wouldn't find it such? Smiling, Duo inclined his head and bade the tall man a good evening, retreating from his presence. Zechs certainly wasn't anything like he'd imagined. Entering the kitchen, he put it out of his mind and smiled at Muriel, stepping into her firm, warm, familiar embrace.

**o8o o8o**

Duo closed the door and leaned against it, the pupils of his eyes widening as he searched the dark room for the man he loved. There, sitting on the window sill, framed by silver moonlight, Heero perched. His eyes, made colorless by the dark, stared up at the moon worshiping him. Duo, wearing only a robe and the chain of swords around his neck, untied the belt and let the robe fall to the floor. He stepped out of the satin pool and glided to Heero's side.

"You shouldn't do that," Heero said, not looking away from the moon.

"Why not?" Duo demanded softly, breathing in the sudden heat of Heero's desire.

"It takes all my self-control not to break when you're fully clothed," came the answer.

Stroking his fingers under Heero's chin, Duo suddenly gripped his companion's face and turned it around to plant a warm kiss on his lips. He refused to let Heero pull back, nipping at the man's lips and demanding entrance. Heero's lips parted, and their tongues met, writhing against one another. Duo drank down the taste of Heero, moaning faintly. He wanted so much more.

When he broke the kiss, Heero's eyes were a little glazed. "I told you not to hold yourself back," he whispered, running his thumb over Heero's lower lip.

The desire sharpened. Heero rose and took Duo into his arms, recapturing his lips. The kiss was long and deep, his tongue exploring all of Duo's mouth, plunging in and teasing his tongue into answering. Duo felt like he was being swept away by Heero's passion and desire, his own body responding as never before. Heero's hands slid down his back and lower, caressing twin globes of flesh and squeezing. Duo wrenched his mouth away with a strangled sort of yelp, heat flushing his face.

"Heero," he gasped, "I-I want . . . I want . . ."

"What?" Heero breathed in his ear. "I won't do anything you don't want, Duo. I promise."

Duo buried his face in Heero's neck, panting as Heero squeezed and caressed. It felt like an intimate, erotic massage. "M-more," he managed. "Heero, I . . . I want _more_ . . ." He felt lightheaded and a little dizzy, like he might fall over without Heero's support. And the heat between his thighs kept increasing, as if he was . . . filling with heat.

Heero's hands slid lower, cupping the backs of his thighs and lifting up. Duo caught on quickly and wrapped his legs around Heero's waist. Heero carried the young Shaman to their shared bed and slowly lowered him, pressing himself down on top of him. Duo let out a half-whine, half-moan at the sweet pressure, a bolt of pleasure racing straight up his spine.

Thanks to the palace's extensive library, Duo knew the gist of intimacy. But knowing about it and feeling it for the first time were worlds apart, as evidenced by the intense pleasure he felt when Heero rocked his hips into Duo's. He clung to Heero's shoulders, mouth open and panting. Stars and colors danced behind his eyelids, but it wasn't enough. He wanted something more.

"Heero . . ." he whimpered.

Heero's mouth descended on his as his hips lifted, and moments later a warm - almost hot - hand covered him and squeezed. That was it. That was what he'd been waiting for. The colors exploded into frenzied motion, the intensity took his breath away. He had to break the kiss just to keep from asphyxiating. He gasped, seemingly unable to draw enough air into his lungs. The physical sensation, the fact that it was Heero doing this to him, made an incredibly powerful combination. They held Duo in their sway, and he could not have found the will to break away had his life depended on it.

"God, you are so beautiful," Heero whispered, his eyes filled with heat as he gazed down at Duo. "I love you, Duo. Is it all right if I touch you like this?"

Duo tossed his head, a few damp locks of hair falling across his eyes. "Yes . . ." he moaned, hips pulsing of their own accord, sliding into the tight, hot tunnel of Heero's hand.

His hand squeezed and caressed Duo, skillfully manipulating him to a place where time seemed to slow. Right up to a precipice, an edge he could not anticipate. His breathing hitched in his chest, body tensing as though waiting for something, an inevitability that Heero demanded with each movement of his hand. Heero's desire was so intense it was the only thing Duo could smell, it overwhelmed all his senses. And the sensations coalescing between his quivering thighs suddenly would not be put off any longer.

It reached its peak. It crested and broke over him, hot and bright, the pleasure shocking through his system more intense than anything he'd ever known, breaching the threshold into ecstasy, sweeping away all thought and sense of self, carrying everything away but the color flashing wildly behind sightless eyes.

Duo collapsed, every muscle in his body turning to water. Aftershocks crackled over his skin, bathing him in a silvery glow. He opened his eyes, entire body pleasantly numb, to find Heero leaning over him on one elbow, still watching him. His eyes were hooded now, the desire in his scent much duller now. He must have followed Duo to that incredible high.

What would it feel like when they actually consummated their relationship? He snuggled against Heero's chest, glad his stubborn guardian had stopped fighting it. Duo, like a storm, was inevitable.


	20. Chapter 20

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM ANYMORE.**

**A/N:** I really write good limes and lemons, don't I? XD

* * *

**The Agreement**

"Do you love Heero?"

Relena stirred from her somewhat awkward perch and looked at her brother. "Why are you asking me that?" she said, feeling weary down to her core. "Frankly, I'm sick of your schemes, Zechs."

The light in his sky-blue eyes was surprisingly gentle. "I'm being serious, Relena. I'm asking after your happiness, nothing more."

For once, he looked and sounded sincere. And for some reason, it hurt. Not his inquiry, but everything it brought with it. She could feel the wistful bitterness of her own smile. "Truthfully? I do. I do, and it hurts. I have no reason to believe he reciprocates those feelings."

To her surprise Zechs came to her side at once, enfolding her in a hug. "I'm sorry, 'Lena. Have you thought about just telling him how you feel?"

Sighing, Relena rested her head against his shoulder. And what good would that do when he coveted the affections of Duo? She was fairly certain she would rather die than cause him pain. "I thought about it," she admitted, "but I suppose I'm not that brave."

Zechs pushed her back and cupped her face in his hands. "I will ask him again to consider you as his queen." He smiled. "I should say, empress. Heero did a very thorough job of making sure we can't resist this change he's imposing. In all honesty, my role hasn't changed that much. Heero's new districts broke up a large part of the other kingdoms, but Sanc remains relatively unaffected. It was smaller to begin with, and Heero has allowed me to remain 'governor.' I would still like to see you happy, though. He does have several other eligible men in his entourage. I will seek their betrothals as well, if you wish."

Part of Relena deeply appreciated her brother's devotion to her. A very large part of her. But she also wished he wouldn't try so hard. Would it be so terrible if she simply did not marry? Of course, that would mean her brother would have to take care of her for the rest of her life. That held little appeal, either.

"I don't know if I could so easily transfer my affections," she said at length. "But I would appreciate a definitive answer from Heero, one way or the other."

Zechs kissed her forehead. "Consider it done, little sister. Now, why don't you go find that lovely Duo and take him off Heero's hands so I may speak with him?"

**o8o o8o**

Morning had long passed when Duo finally stirred and lifted his head off the smooth, golden chest on which it rested. "Heero?"

Heero, lying with an arm flung over his eyes, raised his free hand to stroke Duo's back. "Hmm?"

Duo fidgeted. "Why don't you like Zechs?"

He could smell Heero's surprise as the human lowered his arm and met Duo's gaze. "What makes you ask that?"

Duo shrugged, a little uncomfortable. "I met him last night. Really and actually met him for the first time. He asked me to go for a walk with him. I . . . I like him. He seems courteous and nice."

Smiling faintly, Heero reached up to stroke Duo's cheek. "I don't really dislike him, kitten. He just gets to me sometimes. He is quite courteous, but he's also a bit of a pompous ass."

Duo raised an eyebrow. "So are you."

For a moment Heero looked caught completely off-guard, staring at him with a stunned expression. Then he burst into warm laughter. "I suppose I am, aren't I? After all, I toppled thirteen kingdoms to build myself an empire. Despite what others may think of me now, I really didn't do it to make myself more powerful. An empire will run more smoothly than kingdoms. No more trade taxes or tariffs, no more border traffic and neglected roads. Everything will run smoother, now. I plan to impose new laws to make things easier for merchants and laborers."

"Why?" Duo asked, head canting to the side.

Heero's thumb brushed over his lip. "Why not? Don't you think that's a good thing?"

"Yes," Duo said, nodding, "but why are you bothering?"

Frowning a little, Heero dropped his hand to his chest. "I guess I never really talked economics with you, did I? My father was a good king, Duo. He won the trust of the common folk, made sure their lives were not made more difficult by steep taxes and land fees. He never took anything from them they couldn't do without, and he taught me that it is them who provide the stability and wealth of any kingdom."

"Oh," Duo said, tapping his lip thoughtfully. "He must have been a wise man." He smiled. "As are you, Emperor."

Snorting, Heero tucked his hands behind his head. "There's going to be a formal ceremony announcing me as Emperor Heero Yuy of the Axiom Empire. It is on that date that all my laws will formally come into effect." He abruptly sat up, his hand coming up again to touch Duo's face. "And there's something else I have to talk with you about."

Duo didn't like what crept into Heero's familiar scent. Something troubled and worried. "What?" he asked. Whispered, really.

Heero sighed. "I'm only throwing this out here for consideration," he said, "and I won't decide anything without you, I promise."

"Okay," Duo said, voice still threatening to fail. The word sounded shaky.

"It's important for a kingdom to have a queen," Heero said, his focus intense on Duo's face. "She helps establish and retain unity, garnering sympathy from the common populace."

Duo thought his heart would stop as he stared into Heero's eyes. He swallowed compulsively, unable to say anything.

Heero never stopped stroking his face. "It's the same for an empire," he said softly, "perhaps more so. I've been thinking about it for a few years, actually."

"You . . ." Duo's voice lost its strength and he licked his lips, trying again. "You want . . . to get married? To a woman?"

Leaning forward, Heero pressed a warm kiss to Duo's forehead. "It would be a ceremonial position, Duo. Nothing more. A business arrangement, if you like. She would never find her way into either my bed or my heart. You are the only person I will ever love in that way, and there is nothing more important to me than you."

Duo felt weak. "And . . . I would be . . . what, exactly? Your . . . pet . . . on the side?"

Heero swung his legs over the edge of the bed and pulled Duo into his arms. "No. Of _course_ not. I have no intention of hiding my love for you, Duo. I had rather thought to make you my consort. If . . . if you decided to stay with me, of course."

Duo had never, _ever_ heard a hint of hesitancy in Heero's voice before, not even a trace. But there it was now, barely detectable. Heero wanted him to stay, feared Duo choosing to leave him. It instantly calmed all of Duo's fears. He tucked his head under his love's chin with a little sigh.

"I think I would be all right with that . . . as long as she knew right from the beginning. And as long as I like her." He smiled.

He knew what a consort was, of course, and he was fine with being Heero's consort. It was as close as he could ever be to his love. As a male he couldn't be empress, now, could he? He laughed softly at the thought.

"What?" Heero murmured, lips brushing over Duo's temple.

Sighing, Duo shook his head with a smile. "Nothing. Do you have someone in mind already?"

"Yes," Heero said. "I think you will approve, too."

**o8o o8o**

"Duo, do you mind my asking how your talk with Heero went?"

Duo paused in his romping and shifted forms. He gave Relena a bright smile. "I don't mind your asking. It was fine. Good. Everything is perfect now. And I was right, too. Heero _does_ love me. He told me so. Many, many times." He blushed a little and ducked his head.

Though Relena gave him a sweet smile, it was a hint sad. And there was something . . . something in her scent that reflected that, too. "I'm glad," she murmured.

For a moment Duo gazed at her. It struck him what he must be seeing. It was similar to disappointment. Relena was in love with Heero, too. He blinked, surprised. How had he not noticed before? Then again, he of all people could understand. After all, he'd fallen in love with his guardian. What was not to love?

"Are you all right?" he asked, opting out of commenting and instead shifting into his leopard form to rub his face against her cheek with a purr.

She laughed quietly. "I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm glad it was Heero that took you in, and no one else. You deserve every happiness life can afford, Duo."

_So do you,_ Duo thought, licking her hand.

**o8o o8o**

"I know you can't have been ignoring the matter," Zechs said, raising an eyebrow. "A man in your position?"

The younger man sighed. "No, I've not been ignoring it, Zechs. But there have been a lot of unstable changes occurring in my life. I could not afford to act thoughtlessly, nor would I have chosen to. But I have been thinking about it. I never disagreed with you that I should take a queen."

"I see," Zechs said. "Then you've not only made up your mind, but made a decision, too."

"Yes," Heero agreed, nodding. "And I'm going to make you an offer. One that comes with conditions. I like your sister, and I trust her. I will take her as my bride, but only if she is made aware from the beginning that I do not _love_ her. Nor could I. After my coronation, I plan to announce my intentions to not only marry, but take a consort as well."

Well. Zechs certainly hadn't been expecting that. Relena really did love Heero, so it would be hard on her to marry a man who did not feel the same. And how had she known he wouldn't? Ah well. Women seemed more intuitive to these things than men. She still couldn't do better in a marriage, and Heero would treat her well.

"I'm fine with that, but I would request one thing. If she manages to find a love of her own, would you allow her to take a consort, as well?"

"Yes," Heero said without hesitation. "I would not deny her happiness. This marriage would be a business arrangement, Zechs, nothing more. I know it sounds cold, but I believe in honesty."

Zechs held out his hand. "As do I. I believe we have an accord, Your Majesty."

Heero shook it. "Please leave the ultimate decision up to her."

"I will," Zechs promised as he turned to take his leave. He paused on the threshold. "This woman you love, she is very lucky."

A hint of a smile played across Heero's lips. "I'm the lucky one, Zechs."

**o8o o8o**

"The other monarchs seem to be more accepting, now," Trowa said. His mouth twisted into a grin. "It helps that General Blackstone keeps acting as though he's dying for them to enter into war with our forces."

The general in question raised his eyebrow. "It ain't an act, young lord," he barked. "There are forces all over this great empire itching for a good battle. It's been far too long. We'd like a fresh field on which to test our skills."

Heero couldn't help it and chuckled. Blackstone may be a bloodthirsty fellow, but he was trustworthy. His undying loyalty was to the Yuy crown, and Heero in particular. He believed in what Heero was doing, since he himself was among the common folk Heero defended.

"You shouldn't wish for war," he chided mildly, "because you might get it. I made a lot of spoiled people unhappy. And it's not the former monarchs themselves that will cause me trouble. It's their nobility who will feel slighted the most."

Blackstone shook his grizzled head. "Big bunch of worthless scum," he scoffed. "If they rally any kind of force into a semblance of an army, our troops will flatten them before they begin their first march."

Heero opened his mouth to say something, but a knock on his study door forestalled him. Sally Po entered without waiting for an invitation, that boldness what had so appealed to Heero. "I am sorry to interrupt," she said, bowing, "but there are a few . . . special individuals here to see you, Heero. They told me you would remember and wish to speak with them right away. Do you recognized the name Kal'an?"

Heero's heart jumped into his throat. So they'd finally come. He'd been dreading this day for months. "Yes," he said. "Please take them to my private audience chamber. My lords, we'll reconvene to discuss this further tomorrow."

They each gave him a bow as he followed Sally out, heart pounding unpleasantly. "After you bring them to me, please find Duo. He's right outside with Relena. I'm sure they will want to see him, too."

Her eyes were concerned. "They're Shamans, aren't they?"

"Yes," Heero confirmed.

Nodding, she left him. Heero briefly considered dressing in something more formal, but it probably wouldn't have much impact on Kal'an and whomever she'd brought. The animal Shamans were vastly different from humans. After all, even one of them was a thousand times more dangerous than one of Heero's army divisions.

There were three of them. Kal'an, her daughter Tor'ai, and another Heero didn't recognize but knew just the same. She looked so much like his precious Duo there could be no mistaking her. Though her auburn-cinnamon hair was shorter than Duo's by a significant length and her eyes were paler, she was obviously Duo's mother. Heero felt a sudden and unkind rush of anger toward her. She had no right to show up now and demand he give her son back after she'd left him with Heero for so long.

"Kal'an," he said, inclining his head. "I was rather wondering when you'd be coming back."

The Earth Shaman nodded. "We held back long enough to make sure he's had plenty of time to transform fully. How is Al'duo'anon?"

At that long name Heero twitched. He'd actually forgotten that was the name they'd given Duo. "He's fine," he said. "Your hopes were all fulfilled with this one. He's a Storm Shaman, just as you were trying for."

The three women exchanged excited glances. "Please," said his mother, "where is he? Surely you asked that he come here?"

"Of course I did," Heero said somewhat flatly, wishing he could make his voice more polite. Or something. "He should be coming now."

"Has he been happy?" Kal'an asked.

"I'd like to think so," Heero replied, "though I suppose you will have to ask him. I have tried to see he wants for nothing."

"I'm glad to hear it," the Earth Shaman said, nodding. "Have you reached conclusions concerning our people?"

"Yes," Heero said. "I will see to it no one progresses any further west. It will never be a wish of mine that drives humanity past the Dragon's Spine."

They did look greatly relieved to hear it, but Heero didn't care. He didn't care about any of them. And he wasn't sure he would hold to that if they took Duo from him. All of their impressive magics could not keep him from Duo. Not now that he finally knew Duo loved him, too.

Sally returned with Duo, and he gave Heero that painfully sweet smile of his. It made Heero melt inside, want to hold him and never, ever let him go. Then his eyes fell on the three women, and he froze. His eyes darted between them, and they stared at him. Heero supposed they smelled different than humans. It felt like time had stopped while they looked at each other, while Heero waited for Duo to make a move. To say something.

Then, abruptly, he did. His body gave a little jerk, then he hurried to Heero's side, embracing him tightly. It wasn't what Heero had been expecting, but his arms immediately came up to encircle him. He felt Duo take a deep breath as he rested his head against Heero's neck. After a moment he looked at them.

It was Kal'an who broke the strange, uncomfortable silence. "Have you told him what he is?" she asked Heero.

He didn't get the chance to respond. Duo stirred and turned in Heero's arms to face them. His eyes were hard and cold, and he didn't try to step out of Heero's hold.

"Yes," he said in a toneless voice. "Who are you?"

Kal'an smiled gently. "My name is Kal'an. I'm an Earth Shaman. This is your mother, Al'duo'anon. Shai'a."

Duo stiffened in Heero's arms, and he stepped backward. At least, he tried. He was already too close to Heero to move back much. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

Shai'a twitched, but again it was Kal'an who responded. "We're here to take you home, of course," she said. "Your place is with us, not with humans."

"My place," Duo nearly spat, "is wherever I wish it to be. And I _wish_ to be by Heero's side. And that is _not_ my name. It's Duo. I belong _here_, and I will not leave him!"

"Duo—" Shai'a began softly.

Duo sent her a frigid glare. "You are _not_ my mother. Heero raised me and has cared for me all this time. _None_ of you have any right to decide where I should be!"

Heero tightened his arms, so relieved to hear Duo say these things he felt weak.

The three of them stared at Duo, apparently at a loss. Well, what had they expected? Duo hadn't been raised believing there were plenty of Shamans. And that was at their request.

"We brought you to him to teach him compassion toward our people," Kal'an said eventually. "You _belong_ with us, Duo. Your people. The Shamans."

Duo's slim body tensed even more. "You decided that on your own," he snapped. "I will not leave Heero, and I _will _fight you if you try to make me!"

At that they visibly backed down. "Don't you have any idea how important you are to us?" Tor'ai asked with a frown. "We've been counting on your birth for hundreds of years."

"You should have thought of that before you made your decision, then," Duo dismissed it. "What did you expect, anyway? Heero is all I have ever known!"

"There's so much you have to learn that he cannot teach you!" Kal'an protested. "Duo, how can you possibly learn to control your power to the fullest without our teaching?"

Now Duo hesitated, and Heero's heart stopped. "I will not leave Heero," the young leopard Shaman repeated.

"Then what if we sent another Shaman here, to teach you?" Shai'a suggested in that soft voice of hers. "He could help you realize your full potential, Duo."

At this, Duo turned to look at Heero. The request in his eyes was clear, would that be all right with him? That solution was far, far more attractive to Heero. The thought of losing Duo was . . . too painful. He nodded slightly, and Duo faced the three Shaman women.

"All right," he said, "as long as you agree he will not try to convince me to leave. I will not."

"We will see to it," Shai'a promised. There was real pain in her eyes. "Duo, may we . . . I . . . come to see you sometimes? I have . . . missed you your whole life."

Some of the coldness in Duo's eyes relented. "If you want," he said at length.

She merely nodded.

Hours later, after they had gone, Heero held Duo tightly in his arms, watching the sun set from atop one of the rampart walls. It was a little cold, but with Duo so close he barely noticed. He lowered his head and breathed deeply of Duo's sweet, wild, familiar scent.

"I'm so glad you don't want to leave," he whispered.

Duo let out an odd little sound, a sort of grunting giggle. "After I spent so long persuading you that you really do love me and want to _make_ love to me? Not likely. I'm not going anywhere, Heero, not even if you tried to make me."

Heero snorted softly. "Not likely, sweet kitten. I love you, and I'm never letting anyone take you from me."

Duo buried his face in Heero's throat. "I'm not," he mumbled.

"What?"

"A kitten. I'm not a kitten anymore, Heero."

Smiling, Heero kissed his forehead. "Believe me, I know."


	21. Chapter 21

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N**: This chapter is an apology for the hideously long hiatus. Enjoy!

* * *

**Interlude: Just Love Me**

Duo stood by the window, letting the soft silver light of the moon bathe him in its cool glow. Perhaps he was rather more nocturnal by nature, for there was something about the quiet softness of night that seduced him. Sliding the clothes from his body, he stood in the wan light naked, breathing deeply, feeling the stirrings of the air outside whisper over him.

Zechs would be down there, waiting for him. The moon was full tonight. After a time, he reached for his silk robe and wrapped it around his body. The fine material caressed his skin, and he closed his eyes in pleasure. He loved silk, which was why he seldom wore anything but these wonderfully soft robes. Heero didn't seem to mind, nor did anyone else. Turning, he headed for the door.

He was almost there when it opened. His surprise vanished at the sight of his companion - lover. He smiled, and Heero returned it. "You're back," he murmured, deciding Zechs could wait a few more moments as he stepped into the human's embrace.

Heero's strong, warm hands slid up his back. "I finally dismissed them. They were only wasting my time with whining, spoiled demands."

Laughing softly, Duo pressed the softest of kisses to Heero's throat. "I'll be back in a little while." He took half a step to the side.

The arms holding him tightened. "I don't think so," Heero said softly, and when Duo peered up into his eyes - made black by night - they were glittering. "I don't think I want you to go anywhere."

Placing his hands flat on Heero's chest, Duo pushed a little. Not very much, for his resistance was token at best. "But Zechs is waiting for me . . ." he tried to explain.

Which obviously didn't matter to the new emperor. "I don't care. Stay, Duo. I feel like kissing you." Their lips met in the most tender of kisses. "Caressing you." Those hands slid inside the robe, tantalizing to the smooth skin they found there. "I want you, Duo . . ."

At this point Duo could barely remember he'd been trying to go somewhere, let alone whom he was to meet when he got there. "Ahh . . . He-Heero," he gasped, head tilting back when his lover nipped and licked his neck. "C-can we . . . will you . . . ngh, please—"

"What?" Heero murmured against his neck. "I told you before, I won't do anything you don't want."

The movement of soft, slightly moist lips against his neck sent shivers up and down Duo's spine. If Heero made him spell it out every time he wanted the human to make love to him, he was going to strangle him. If he ever managed to keep his wits about him during these moments of intimacy.

"And I already—nnh—told you, I wa-ant it all, Heero," he managed.

"Then may I . . . ?"

"Yes!" Duo whined. "God, yes . . ."

So fast it made his head spin they were on the bed, Heero pressed down on top of him, heat to heat. Duo's heart was beating so fast he could barely breathe . . . or maybe that was Heero kissing the life out of him . . . Tongues clashed, teeth nipped, and Duo wondered why he was the only one naked. The buckles and fabric of Heero's clothing chafed his sensitive skin. He tried to break the kiss, to complain about it to his demanding lover, but Heero refused to let him. He forced his tongue deeper into Duo's mouth, slick muscle writhing in a lazy dance. Duo was ready to go out of his mind when Heero broke the kiss.

"I want you," he breathed, biting Duo's neck. "I want you . . ."

"You _have_ me," Duo whimpered, spreading his legs and arching against Heero, desperate for more contact.

Heero nearly tore his tunic off. "God, Duo," he all but growled. "I have to taste you." His hands gripped Duo's thighs, forcing them apart as far as they would go.

The strain was uncomfortable, but being pushed open like this created an amazing sense of vulnerability, as though he were at Heero's mercy, a place he wanted to be. He had no idea what Heero wanted until a split second before he did it, and his hips arched up off the bed of their own accord when Heero's hot mouth swallowed him whole.

Heero didn't give him the chance to get used to the sensations. He took all of Duo at once, tongue pressing the Shaman's rigid sex so hard against the roof of his mouth it almost hurt. The sweet pressure had him gasping, stealing all the air from his lungs as teeth grazed the sensitive skin, and Heero swallowed.

"Heero!" he yelped, perspiration breaking out over his skin when he received a soft chuckle. The vibration made his frame quiver. He squeezed his eyes shut and was greeted by an explosion of color in the blind dark.

It was too much. It was too intense. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He wanted to lay still to appreciate every individual sensation. He wanted to thrust mindlessly into that incredible heat. His body spasmed, unable to find a rhythm, torn between individual wants that stood at cross-purposes.

He could feel Heero's hands kneading his inner thighs. Cupping the soft, sensitive sac, massaging to drive Duo mad. Thumbs straying lower, wandering into unexplored regions, bold sweeps making Duo's eyes fly back open at the hints of pressure that had his blood singing in his veins. Release began to wash over him, heart pounding fit to burst, eyes sightless behind sheets of glittering white.

He didn't know what Heero did, but it cut off just as he began that fall into mindless bliss. Feeling shell-shocked, Duo stared at the ceiling, trying to breathe. That was simple enough, right? His skin was way, _way_ too hot. Finally he managed to suck in a lungful of air. Glancing down his body, he tried to ascertain what had just happened.

"Wha—?" he began.

His hardened sex was still in Heero's mouth, and his lover was giving him the most evil of smirks. Those tormenting lips parted, wringing a whine of disappointment from Duo's throat.

"Couldn't let you come that easily, could I?" Heero murmured.

Still not sure how Heero had _stopped_ it, Duo glared at him. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not promising that," the young emperor whispered in his ear.

Duo shivered at the heat of each word falling across his ear. He opened his mouth, fully intent on telling his lover what he thought of that, when Heero made his next move. His hands, still under Duo's hips, lifted until he was bent almost double - an awkward position to say the least - and sucked Duo back down his throat. He swallowed once just to tease Duo, then released him once more.

Ready to voice his displeasure at being toyed with, Duo never got the chance to articulate anything. He opened his mouth to speak just as Heero began something Duo never would have dreamed of. All that came out was a long, whining moan, the high pitch of which might have embarrassed him were he not already thoroughly _there_, and too turned on to care.

God, god . . . Heero was licking him . . . _there_ . . . Duo could feel the flush burning through his entire body, he could not draw in enough air to breathe, he was panting and gasping, trying to squirm away and writhe closer, not sure whether he wanted it to stop or continue forever. His entrance clenched and spasmed wildly, the sensations so intense, so erotic Duo's mind was spiraling out of control. His fingers fisted in the sheets, eyes squeezing shut. His heart was pounding and _god_, did he ever need to breathe . . .

"Hee-ro," he choked.

Heero chuckled. Duo could feel it, feel the vibration against him, feel it travel down his spine. The long strokes of that wet, hot tongue swept around the rim, making him crazy. Then just the tip was against him, settling against the center, _pressing _against his center. His eyes flew open but he saw nothing as that surprisingly strong and agile muscle breached the stubborn resistance and wriggled into him.

Duo cried out. It fell off his lips low and very slowly, as though wrung from him like honey from a sponge. He'd never been touched like this before. Never been _invaded_ like this before. Never could have imagined such an intimate, erotic intrusion. He tossed his head, feeling like the heat emanating from him would burn him alive, and it blossomed at the point Heero's tongue so boldly explored.

His body couldn't decide how to move, nor which way. Toward or away. He knew he must look so wanton, skin slick with perspiration, panting, writhing. He was certain he could come this way, even though Heero wasn't touching his overstimulated arousal. He felt like he was going to explode.

In and out. It felt so strange, so good. Duo could hear himself whining in the back of his throat. Then it stopped - making Duo whine even louder - and Heero attached that clever, tormenting mouth to Duo's neck. His hand trailed up Duo's inner thigh to squeeze him, making Duo's whole body arch upward with a pleasured cry. He was _so_ close -

"Come for me, Duo," Heero whispered in his ear. "The second time will be more intense that way . . ."

One long stroke was all it took. It broke over him surprisingly slowly, like the climb of a steep peak. When he broke over the top, it washed over him in blinding waves, so intense every muscle in his body seized. Frozen for the eternity that held him in its powerful sway, pleasure crackled over his skin and swept him away from everything. Then it brought him back, gently depositing him in the real world again limp and blissfully sated.

_Finally_ he could breathe again. Even though his eyes were closed he was still very aware of Heero, pressed close enough he could feel his lover's heat. He opened his eyes to find Heero smiling down at him, heat and passion still very evident in his eyes.

"I wish you could see yourself," Heero murmured, brushing damp hair off Duo's forehead. "You're so beautiful I think I could come just watching you."

Duo blushed. Glancing down the long line of Heero's body, he saw his lover was still hard. And still wearing his breeches. He was about to comment when Heero stroked his lower lip, eyes smoldering.

"Ready for the next part?"

This time Duo's whole body flushed with heat. Looking down, wondering how he could possibly be shy _now_, he nodded. Heero slid a finger beneath his chin and made him look up, kissing him softly. When he pulled away the smile had returned.

"I won't hurt you, Duo. I would rather die."

That wasn't really the issue. Part of Duo feared that his guardian/companion/lover would be disappointed and send him away. Back to the Shamans. He voiced none of this as Heero once more asked him to open his legs with gentle pressure from his hands. He complied, and warm fingers stroked him where his tongue had so recently been.

It felt good. Like an intimate massage. Moments later he jumped when one of those fingers applied something cold and slippery. The pressure against his center met with no resistance as Heero's finger easily slid inside him. He was already relaxed from the first time, so his muscles didn't protest.

When Heero added a second finger, he felt a slow burn, but it was tolerable. Hardly noticeable. The third finger made him wince, now feeling uncomfortably tight. Heero feathered kisses over his face and lips, and Duo turned into it, eager for something to distract him. With Heero's tongue writhing against his it was easier to ignore the probing digits stretching him. Preparing him for something he knew would be worse. He was feeling the first stirrings of unease when Heero's fingers crooked inside him.

His back arched up off the bed, hips simultaneously pushing down to get those fingers in deeper when color exploded behind his eyes. Color and light that had his whole body regaining interest. "Wha . . ." he gasped, mouth dry. Licking his lips, he tried again. "What was _that_?"

Heero, who'd held his fingers still, smiled. "Like that? It's your prostate gland."

Heart back to racing, Duo wriggled his hips. "Do that again!"

Chuckling, Heero obliged him. Again and again. In moments it had Duo thrusting mindlessly against his fingers, eyes closed and panting as pleasure made him come alive. Sensations seemed even more intense now. And he wanted more. He squeezed around Heero's fingers, stilling his body with a tremendous amount of will.

"More," he demanded.

Heero had the gall to laugh, but at the moment Duo didn't care. How long had he wanted to be in this position, with this man, doing this? Consummating this relationship in this way? He couldn't have dreamed how wonderful it would actually be, and even his most amazing dreams paled in comparison to these sensations, these feelings.

He licked his lips again when Heero finally removed the last of his clothing. His body was incredible. Duo didn't think he would ever get tired of seeing it or feel differently about it. He took it all in while Heero applied some of the oil to himself, eyes hooding in pleasure. Duo half wanted to watch him longer, but he couldn't make himself wait to ask. He spread his thighs as far as he could to make room for his lover, and with a single tender kiss, Heero was pressing into him.

It hurt. Not a great deal, but it did hurt. But Heero was slow and gentle, giving Duo's body ample time to adjust and get used to the feeling. He wasn't sure he would ever get used to it, but that was fine. He never wanted this newness, this amazing sense of completion, to disappear. For when Heero's hips were flush against his own, buried to the hilt inside Duo's body, it felt like his lover had come home.

He could hear himself whimpering. He couldn't make himself stop. Whether from the semi-distracting pain, the knowledge of what they were doing, or that Heero was the one doing it to him he didn't know. It didn't matter. Because Heero was kissing him again, and his hips were pulling back, sliding him out of Duo only to sink back in. Lifting his arms to cling to Heero's shoulders, Duo raised his hips and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. That way, when Heero tried to pull out again, Duo could keep him in place.

"Not . . . not yet," he gasped. He wasn't ready to relinquish this closeness. The pleasure was secondary. Even if just for a few minutes more, he wanted to revel in this. Heero was _inside_ him. Large and hard and stretching Duo to the max. Had invaded his body, pierced into his core. Claimed him. Joined them. Made them one.

He wasn't ready for that to be over.

And his lover understood. Heero got his knees under him and sat upright, so Duo was suddenly sitting on his lap. Gravity pulled them even closer, and Heero was now even deeper inside him. Resting his head against Heero's neck, panting, he tried to calm his racing heart. Would he ever be able to breathe again?

"I love you, Duo," Heero whispered. "You're perfect. You're absolutely perfect."

Perhaps Heero could read his mind, or his heart. Maybe his lover could see into the places deepest in him, because he seemed to know exactly what to say to calm Duo's silent fears. Closing his eyes, Duo turned all his focus inward. Basking in the closeness, the oneness, the rightness. The physical sensations of his body, and the emotional ones in his heart.

"I love you, too . . ." he breathed, body finally coming back to a place of peace and calm.

At some point, Heero started moving again. It was so slow Duo didn't notice until he was once more on his back, Heero's hips pumping into him. The movements were long and deep, and every time he pulled out Duo's muscles squeezed as though trying to keep him inside. He brought their hands together, fingers tangling beside Duo's head as they writhed against one another, the pleasure building to that point where it would no longer be denied. Soon Duo was panting again, fingers tightening erratically around Heero's, moaning as his eyes begged Heero for more.

Their rhythm remained deep, never developing into a frenzied rush. Heero's powerful movements rocked Duo into the bed, stars exploding behind his eyes with every inward thrust. Their bodies were so close Heero didn't have to touch him. His arousal rubbed against Heero's stomach every time his lover moved. Perspiration made him slide easily along golden skin, and it felt amazing. He never wanted it to end.

But inevitability crept up on them. Heero's cobalt eyes never left his as completion eventually became a force that simply would be denied no longer. Duo's body slowly arched up as his muscles once more froze. It took every ounce of will power he possessed to keep his eyes open, to watch his lover's face as his body released its pent up passion in waves of glittering pleasure. He felt an answering rush inside him, a burning heat that branded his body indelibly as belonging to Heero. He accepted it all.

Heero was right. It was more intense the second time. It was like every one of his senses came alive, heightening to the point where it was almost too sweet to tolerate. And when the wave finally passed this time, it sapped all the strength from his entire body. Heero's body sagged toward him, as well, pressing their foreheads together as he slowly evened out his breathing.

When Heero finally withdrew, Duo realized his hips and thighs ached. Heero gently grasped his knees and drew them back together, holding them closed for a minunte with a familiar loving look on his face. Feeling like he was floating in a golden pool, Duo reached for him. Lying down next to him, Heero pulled him into his arms and kissed his temple.

"You were amazing, Duo," he murmured.

Lacking the strength even to speak, Duo simply nuzzled his head under Heero's chin. He fell asleep surrounded by Heero's warmth, his strength, and his love.


	22. Chapter 22

SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N:** I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, thank you for the e-cookies, I love you all, I'm back into this story, I got over my writer's block! Thank you for not abandoning me! XD

* * *

**Master Shaman and Decisions**

Inexplicably, Duo was very nervous when Sally sent word to Heero that the Shaman had arrived.

"He has a sweet face," she told them with a smile. "I think he's genuinely glad to be here."

Duo fussed about what to wear while Heero watched him with a smile - it annoyed him. "This is the first Shaman I've ever met to spend any time with," he said somewhat waspishly. "You've been around humans all your life. I've never spent _any_ time with my own kind!"

Heero chuckled. "You'll be fine, my love. As long as he keeps his promise to not persuade you to leave me, I'm sure we'll get along fine, the three of us."

Duo tossed his gleaming hair. "Huh. That's not even possible. Oh, what should I wear, Heero?"

His lover rose. "I believe this is the first time I've ever seen you fretting about clothing," he mused. "Here, go sit down and fix your hair. I'll find you something."

Muttering under his breath, Duo nonetheless obeyed the new emperor. He brushed his hair a few dozen strokes before pulling it away from his face with glittering gemstone barrettes. By the time he finished, Heero was waiting with an outfit of silk. After all, it was the only fabric Duo willingly wore. It didn't cling, and it hugged his frame like a caress.

The full-leg breeches were a soft charcoal black. The tunic fell to mid-thigh, embroidered designs of silver tastefully decorating the front. It too was black, and the silk shirt to wear beneath was a warm violet that both perfectly matched his eyes and drew attention to them.

Heero cupped Duo's chin, thumb stroking over his lower lip. "You're beautiful, love."

Those tactics were unfair, he thought. Feeling himself blush, he pushed Heero's hand away and tried on a glare. It felt weak, and apparently Heero either saw through it or was immune. He just chuckled and leaned forward, kissing him. Duo allowed this, not really wishing for any distance between them, anyway.

Still, Duo fussed a little while longer even after finishing dressing. "I don't like breeches," he said. "Maybe I should meet with him in my leopard form? But no, then how would I communicate with him . . . ?"

Laughing softly, Heero stopped his pacing and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Just calm down, love. Here, let's just go down and meet him. I'm sure he's a perfectly nice individual. He probably won't even notice what you wear. After all, when the Shamans first visited me, they weren't wearing court regalia or anything of the sort. You'll be just fine."

Duo frowned at him. "It's weird that I'm the one freaking out. Didn't you used to be the one—?"

"Yes, but I finally had you last night. I made you mine. Now you can't leave me without expiring from sheer sorrow."

Rolling his eyebrows, Duo pushed him back. "I'm ready, Your Majesty. Just lead the way."

Sally had the Shaman waiting in the audience hall. Duo knew Heero had set that up to immediately intimidate the Shaman, but it didn't seem to be working. They entered to find him smiling and looking quite at ease. Like Heero had suggested his attire was simple, yet for some reason it gave no impression of poverty.

He turned at once to Duo, his bright aqua eyes catching the light like gemstones. They were filled with genuine warmth, and there was no duplicity in his scent at all. His golden hair reminded Duo strongly of summer, and he stood about four inches taller than Duo. Which put him still shorter than Heero by a finger-width or two.

"Duo," he said, smiling. "I'm Quatre, Star Shaman. And you must be Emperor Heero. I'm pleased and delighted to meet the new champion of our people. Your decrees made all of us very happy."

Though Duo still knew nothing about his own people, he suspected Quatre wasn't a young Shaman. He certainly _looked_ young. But there was something about the way he carried himself that suggested wisdom - the kind that could only come with age and experience.

"Pleased to meet you as well, Quatre," he said, nodding. "I am a Storm Shaman, but you probably know more about me than I do."

Quatre laughed, a rich and pleasing sound. "Only where you come from, Duo. I look forward to getting to know you. Before we start, may I settle in a bit?"

Duo flashed Heero a quick look. "Yes. I'll show you to the suite set aside for you. I'm sure Heero has . . . things he could be doing. After all, running an empire has to be nonstop business."

His lover gave him a funny look. "I'll see you both over dinner, then."

Nodding, Duo led the Shaman out of the audience chamber.

**o8o o8o**

Duo had been right in his silent guess. Quatre was not a young Shaman. In fact he was - by human standards, at least - old. Shamans lived significantly longer than humans, and Quatre had been alive for one-hundred and ten years. He would probably live three times that long yet.

He watched the painfully young Shaman before him. Duo had no idea how important he was to his people, that was plain. But obviously the boy was equally important to this human emperor. There was something different about Heero. Quatre didn't quite know what to make of him.

The Storm Shaman's power ran deep. Strangely, Quatre could sense in him other powers, too. Hints of Earth, Fire, and even Shadow. He couldn't remember ever hearing of a Shaman with more than one power. Whether they were weaker than the Storm power or just buried deeper there was no way to tell. Not yet. With time and training Duo would be able to tap into them all.

"What are you transformed?" Duo asked.

For a moment, the question caught Quatre by surprise. He forcibly had to remind himself Duo had been raised by humans. Any youngling Shaman could sense these things, or at least smell it. Duo would not have been taught even these basic skills by a Shaman mother. He just smiled.

"I am a puma," he said.

Duo nodded and held open a large carved door. "Here is your suite. Any time you need anything you can pull this cord - it rings for a servant."

Quatre looked around. It was certainly far more luxurious than any place he had ever dwelled. "It's beautiful," he said. "Tell me, does this palace have gardens?"

"Yes, but they're somewhat lacking," Duo said with a cute frown. "When Heero is married, I'm going to ask the queen to do something about it."

Now _that_ managed to completely throw Quatre off. He stared at the pretty young Shaman. "What? I thought Heero was in love with you?"

Duo smiled. "Yes, but as he explained to me, an empire still needs a queen. Apparently people feel more sympathetic to women than men. I suppose that makes sense, but I still don't understand human politics. I've had little chance to learn. When I was a kitten, Heero mostly taught me history. At any rate, when he marries he will announce me as his consort. I don't know what I'll do when they wish to have children, though."

The agony that thought caused Duo immediately made Quatre's heart ache in sympathy. Smiling gently, he gripped the boy's arm and squeezed. "There are ways to conceive a child without intercourse," he said. "A Star Shaman could do it. So could an Earth Shaman, and possibly even a Shadow Shaman. If that is their wish, I will see to it."

Duo blinked, eyes lighting up with hope. "Really? You would do that for me?"

"I would. Now, will you indulge me? I should like to see you transform."

**o8o o8o**

Zechs told Relena of Heero's proposition. That gave her several days to mull it over in her head before Heero approached her to formally request an answer. There was much to think about. On the one hand, being Heero's wife was everything Zechs could have wished for. She would never want for anything, her future would be secured, and she would marry a man close to her own age who would always treat her gently and with respect.

On the other hand, she didn't know if she could marry a man she loved who did not nor would ever love her in return. The thought of being that close to him and unable to touch was almost unbearable. They would never share a bed, except when they wanted children as heirs. Heero would certainly leave when they were through to go be with his consort, whom Zechs had told her Heero would announce in the same breath as taking a queen.

That consort would be Duo. Zechs didn't seem to know who the consort was, and Relena wasn't about to enlighten him. It wasn't any of his business, and her love for Duo kept her silent for his own safety. And that was the final problem. There wasn't any way she could ever compete for Heero with Duo, and that simply because she could never cause that angelic boy any heartache. She loved him, too. He was like a precious treasure to her, a little brother whom she would always cherish.

And it would be wonderful to spend the rest of her life close to him, as well. She knew he genuinely liked her company, for his part. Perhaps they could become close confidants. Share stories about Heero, laugh and conspire to cause mischief. The thought of that made her heart warm with delight.

And the last part of Heero's deal. He had promised Relena would be able to take a consort, should she ever find anyone to love. That was unbelievably fair of the young emperor. Truly he was treating her as an equal. His kindness and thoughtfulness only made her love him more. She spent those days trying to make a decision and constantly battling against tears.

And yet, there was only one answer. She knew that from the beginning, but it didn't make the decision any easier. By the time Heero came to her she was prepared, and she was ready to enter into life with him with eyes wide open.

She knew it wouldn't be easy. But for her brother's sake, for Heero's sake, and - most importantly - for Duo's sake, she said yes. Who knew if any other woman would be so supportive of Heero's love for Duo? Another woman might try to undermine the Shaman, get rid of him even. Her brother would be happy that she was in good hands. Heero would have a good, dutiful wife who would enrich his empire.

It didn't seem fair that there wasn't any room for her own sake in the deal.


	23. Chapter 23

Genre: Fantasy

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS.**

* * *

**Obedience**

It was readily apparent to Quatre that Duo had indeed been raised by a king. The leopard Shaman resisted obeying without question - which was a human tendency, not a Shaman one. The young cat had the personality of an angel, for sure. But he was remarkably stubborn, and he questioned nearly everything Quatre asked him to do.

It was getting annoying. "Duo," Quatre finally said, rubbing his temples, "I'm not going to be able to teach you anything if you keep resisting everything like this."

Duo didn't even have the good grace to blush. "Some of it just seems weird," he said with a shrug.

Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Transform," he instructed.

This, at least, Duo obeyed. The beautiful leopard shook himself, auburn coat gleaming. Reaching out, Quatre lightly stroked Duo's face, between those luminous eyes.

"You certainly look lovely and healthy," he commented. "Now shift back."

Nothing happened. Duo stared up at him, looking quite alarmed. Quatre smiled.

"Can't use your power?"

Duo shook his head.

"Good. I'm not going to let you change back into a human until I'm satisfied your stubbornness is gone. I'm here to teach you, kitten, not baby you."

Darkness and anger sprang up in those eyes, and Quatre saw sleek muscle bunching.

"If it's a contest you want, you won't win," he warned. "I'm older and more skilled by far."

The leopard subsided with a hiss, though he looked far from happy. Pleased, Quatre stroked his cheek.

"Better. I'm sorry if this seems harsh, Duo, but it takes discipline to correctly manipulate our powers. I know you've learned rudimentary control, but that's not enough. Are you ready to begin?"

Looking a bit sulky, Duo nodded.

**o8o o8o**

"Your engagement has been formally announced," Sally said, "but everyone is waiting to hear who she is and who your consort will be. Your regional governors—" she smirked at the words—"have been asked to stay for your wedding ceremony. I've set the date for next week, on the night of the new moon. It's a good symbol for new beginnings. As soon as the day is over, the regional governors are free to return. I've also sent word that new maps of the empire be drawn up for mass-production. Your armies have been notified to stand ready for the return of the ex-monarchs, just in case they decide to make trouble."

Heero, lounging on the chair in his private study, just gazed at Sally in amazement. After his previous chamberlain, she was a godsend. "I adore you," he said when she finished. "I feel like I don't have anything to do anymore. You run my empire so smoothly."

She smiled. "I don't make any decisions, Heero. I just follow through with yours. I take responsibility for nothing."

Heero laughed. "Best position, my friend. Best position. Now, where is General Blackstone? I thought he would be here, celebrating the start of something big. Or is he out with his officers, betting how long until open war breaks out?"

Sally's smile broadened into a grin. "The latter. He says it will be less than two weeks. His officers say inside the next month."

Sighing, Heero rose. "I hope it doesn't come to that, but I honestly don't care one way or the other. Now, where is Zechs? I thought he was going to sign the marriage contract, since Relena is his responsibility."

"Ah, yes. He is over the moon, you should know."

Heero snorted. "I'm going to let you take care of it. Meanwhile, I'm going to find Duo."

He didn't get far before Relena found him. Rather, he found her. The golden-haired princess looked lovely in a sleeveless gown of dark green. The waist, hemline, and neckline were all embroidered with swirling gold lines, and the high neck drew attention to the low-scooped back.

She always dressed so tastefully. Heero smiled at his fiancé. "Good morning, Princess. Even though it's closer to afternoon. Did you sleep well?"

The smile she gave him was a little sad. "I have slept beautifully since coming to Cairon, Heero."

And there was a nearly imperceptible tremor in her voice. Heero frowned, reaching out to touch her face. "Are you all right, my lady? You look as though . . . you are troubled by something."

She leaned into his touch, her eyes closing briefly. When she opened them, tears were sparkling on the surfaces of her eyes. "I'm sorry, Heero. Please don't worry yourself about me. I'm just so happy for Duo."

Heero blinked, taken aback. "What makes you say that?"

Relena gave him a slightly . . . bitter smile. "I know he's your consort. He told me, Heero. He told me he loves you, asked my advice on winning you over." She offered a thin laugh. "He's such a sweet boy. I love him so much, Heero. He's like a darling little brother." A single tear streaked down her cheek.

Heero brushed it away with his thumb. "Relena," he murmured, "tell me what's wrong. Are you unhappy with the engagement?"

She shook her head, covering her mouth. "No. Yes. I . . . I don't know what to tell you, Heero. I want Duo to be as happy as a person can be. I really do love him. But you . . ." she broke off, shaking her head again. "I'll be a good wife, Heero. I will fulfill my duties as your empress. So please, promise you will always be a kind, attentive husband."

Well, that was not at all what he'd been expecting. It hit him a split second later what she must really mean. "Relena . . . do you love me?"

The tears spilled freely down her face. "Yes!" she breathed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Heero . . ."

Heero pulled her into his arms, squeezing gently. "Why are you apologizing? Thank you for telling me. Trusting me."

She quietly wept on his shoulder, and Heero held her until she composed herself. For some reason, when she finally stepped back her eyes didn't look red and swollen. The tears glistened on her cheeks, and she wiped them dry with slim fingers. "I'm sorry, Heero," she said, voice a little rough. She gave a small laugh. "You're a brave man, dealing with a weeping woman. My brother usually rushes for the doctors, exclaiming that I'm ill."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Grief is not illness. And please, don't apologize anymore." He brushed an errant tear away. "If you don't want this, I will understand."

She shook her head. "No. I can't bear the thought of another woman becoming jealous of Duo and trying to cause him grief or harm. And I will be a good empress, Heero. I understand how people think. How they feel. I spent a great deal more time with ordinary folk than my brother ever did. They really do feel more comfortable with noble and royal women."

Heero chuckled. "Yes, that was one thing my father impressed upon me." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Relena. You've been looking out for Duo all this time. I sincerely hope you will find your own love someday. There's nothing like it. Nothing better."

She drew in a rather shaky breath. "I wish for that, too. Thank you, Heero." She gently pushed him back. "You were looking for Duo, weren't you?"

A little surprised, he nodded.

"Then don't make him wait anymore."

She wouldn't accept anymore fussing. He left her, but she was smiling.

Duo was with Quatre. The two were often together these days. That wasn't what surprised Heero. His lovely little Shaman was in leopard form, and he looked extremely unhappy. Quatre had him collared and leashed, and there was a muzzle strapped around his face. Heero could see the straps were covered in silk to cause the Shaman no undue discomfort. He blinked, taken aback.

"What's all this, Quatre?" he demanded, not sure whether he should command the Star Shaman to remove the restraints.

Quatre just gave him a serene smile. "Consider it a lesson. Duo must learn discipline if he is to glean anything of use from my training. And until he forms obedient habits, he will stay in this form and leashed thusly."

Heero's temper instantly rose. "He most certainly will not stay in that form. Duo is _my_ charge, not yours."

"Not so anymore," Quatre said, voice still pleasant and mild. "He cannot change back until I release my hold on his power."

Duo was glaring, and Heero felt adrenaline surge through his system. No one would force Duo to do anything that made him unhappy! He was prepared to act, to force the issue, when Quatre suddenly stood. That normally sweet face darkened ever-so-slightly, something imperceptibly dangerous entering those aqua eyes. He was silently daring Heero to do anything. And Heero was made forcefully aware that Quatre was a Shaman. He had no idea what the puma's powers were. Nor how to combat them. No. Realistically, he _couldn't_ combat them. The tension drained from his frame. Quatre smiled as though nothing had happened.

"Now, I'm going to take my kitten for a walk. We'll be back some time before nightfall. Unless you would like to come with us?"

Heero nodded jerkily. "If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all!" Quatre said, smiling brightly. "Come along, Duo. I would like to see a city for the first time."

Duo was glaring fit to kill, but he rose without resistance, padding gracefully along at Quatre's side. For some reason, it didn't look unusual in the least that the man was walking with a leopard at his side. There was something decidedly exotic about Quatre. Something Heero couldn't define.

One way or another, Heero determined to make Quatre change his mind. He didn't want to spend the next who knew how many days without Duo in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N: **Uhh . . . yep, nothin's coming to mind.

* * *

**One Step Closer to the Future-Nightmares From the Past**

Quatre was stronger than him, more skilled than him, bigger than him. Quatre was older than him, wiser than him, more experienced than him. Quatre was annoying as hell, and Duo had had enough. After six days of being trapped in his leopard form, he cracked. The pair of them were outside, training as usual, and Duo snapped. He pressed against the bindings keeping him from using his powers with all his strength. Either Quatre wasn't expecting it or it wasn't possible to keep them in place against such an onslaught, because they split apart like rotten melons.

Finally freed, Duo instantly changed back and sprang away from Quatre, holding as much of his power as he could safely contain. He didn't really want to fight a much more experienced Shaman. But he'd had enough of Quatre's brand of discipline. Six days, unable to feel Heero's touch? It was making him crazy.

Quatre didn't attack. He merely watched Duo with a contemplative look on his face. Eventually he removed his long outer robe and came to drape it around Duo's naked shoulders. He gave the younger Shaman a rueful smile.

"All right," he said, "I admit it. I've been pretty hard on you. I keep forgetting I'm not training a kitten Shaman, but a Shaman raised by humans. You don't think like we do. But I won't apologize. Do you understand why I need your obedience, Duo? It's very important that I teach you. The powers we wield are dangerous. If you used them wrong even once, it could be your death, and the death of everyone around you."

Duo glowered up at him, not yet ready to forgive. "I understand the importance," he said in a slightly sullen voice. "You could have told me that from the beginning."

Quatre smiled gently. "And I was not told you knew nothing of the Shamans and our ways."

Duo's lips quirked. "I know a lot about human history and their ways."

The puma chuckled. "In your circumstance, I suppose that is useful. Very well, Duo. I will not try to block you again. But you're learning quickly. Just six days ago you could not have succeeded in doing that."

To Duo's slight chagrin, he glowed under the praise, indirect as it was. In a way it was nice to have another Shaman around. Quatre was an invaluable wealth of knowledge about their people, and Duo was curious.

"Do you mind if I take a break for awhile?" he asked. "It's past noon and I'm hungry."

Quatre smiled. "Why don't you take a break for the rest of the day? We've been going at a pretty relentless pace for a week, now."

Not even going to argue with that, Duo just nodded gratefully and hurried back into the palace before the older Shaman changed his mind.

**o8o o8o**

Rubbing his eyes, Heero set his feather quill back in its inkpot. Done for another week. Rising, he headed for the door. Just as he reached for the doorknob it swung open, startling him a little, and he stepped back just as Duo walked in. His precious Shaman looked lost between angry and happy, and he closed the distance between them with a lurch.

Heero eagerly enfolded him in his embrace, so happy to be touching him again he could cry. Who knew six days could feel like the longest eternity of his life? "Did that tyrant finally relent?"

A soft giggle. "No. I was strong enough to break free on my own. He admitted he'd been pretty hard on me. There's so much I was doing wrong before he came, I hate to say. I was wearing myself out unnecessarily. But I've learned a lot. I _am _grateful."

"Then so am I," Heero murmured, running his fingers through the youth's unbound chestnut hair. Duo always smelled so . . . wild. Like something exotic and untamed. "My court is assembling today. I would like you to be there."

Judging by the way Duo held onto him, the Shaman didn't have designs on letting him go any time soon. Smiling, he grabbed Duo's hand and tugged him toward their bedroom. Only then did Duo relinquish his hold.

"A formal gathering?"

"Yes," Heero said with a frown. "All the pomp and tradition of royal gatherings. It's a celebratory thing, marking the beginning of my new empire. In fact I didn't even have a say in the matter. My fiancé organized the whole thing with my Governors."

He didn't miss the dark look that flickered over Duo's pale countenance. Indigo-violet eyes locked with cobalt blue.

"Do you care for her a great deal?" the Shaman asked.

Because of that small warning, the question didn't catch Heero off-guard. He sighed. "To tell you the truth, she feels more to me like a sister than a future wife. To think of marrying her . . . is strange. I don't want anyone with that kind of hold on me. No one except you, my love." He brushed his fingers over Duo's smooth cheek.

The youth's eyes fluttered shut, full lips parting slightly. "Do you have to marry her?"

Heero tried to smile reassuringly. "I wish it weren't so, but yes."

Duo snuggled against his chest, expression unhappy. "But I don't want to share you," he whispered.

"You won't," Heero promised. "Never. I don't love her, Duo. You are the only one who has my heart. And you possess it in its entirety."

The lithe body expanded in a hefty sigh. Heero decided he had some time before court to show his precious kitten exactly how much he was loved.

**o8o o8o**

Duo held Heero's hand as the young emperor strode into the audience hall, but he carried himself with grace. He could feel all eyes on him. Heero strode to the throne dais where Relena waited. She took Heero's hand and kissed it.

Heero faced the throng. "My friends," he said, "I have an announcement to make. On the eve of the birth of my empire, I have chosen my future bride. On the night of my coronation, I will marry Princess Relena Peacecraft." He held out his hand to her.

She was smiling and blushing faintly as she took it. Duo watched her, feeling torn and unable to sort his emotions. She loved Heero. He could see it, he could smell it. Relena had become very dear to him. He didn't want her to be unhappy. Heero took Duo's hand in his other.

"On that night I shall also take Duo Storm Shaman as my consort, for it is him I love above all else."

The assembled applauded, but for some reason Duo felt uneasy. Most of the gathered faces held nothing but honest goodwill. But there were a few that looked troubled. Or upset. Or bothered about something. It made Duo look around the hall, every individual sense open and alert. _What was this feeling?_

He received his answer a split second later. He heard a sound, not unlike the whistling of an arrow released from a bow. A little higher pitched. He was sure no one else heard it, but he was in motion before his mind finished registering that someone had loosed some kind of weapon. The action saved Heero's life. He bore the young emperor to the ground, and the sudden shift in his center presented the bolt with Heero's shoulder instead of his throat.

He heard Heero let out a sound between a grunt and a hiss, soft and barely audible. No one else seemed to know the reason for Duo's sudden actions - until Duo rose enough that the closest humans could see the bolt.

"Oh my god!" a woman's voice shrilled. "Someone shot him!" and panic ensued.

If he'd been in leopard form Duo's ears would have flattened against his skull. It was too small to be an arrow, too big for a dart. A crossbow, then. Heero's face was deathly pale, mouth tightened in a grim line. Relena dropped to his side, pulling his head into her lap. The nobility began to clamor, pressing close and fussing, grating on Duo's suddenly tried nerves.

"Quiet your idiot fretting!" Duo spat, eyes flashing as he glared at them.

Zechs took charge at once. "Back up," he snapped. "Give him some room. Duo, is there anything I can do?"

"Send someone for Quatre," Duo said at once, "and Heero's chamberlain, Sally. Both of them have some knowledge with herbs."

In short order Zechs had everyone gone and all quiet. Duo pressed one hand to the bleeding wound around the bolt, trying to stop the flow without hurting his beloved. "Does it hurt?" he asked softly.

Heero met his gaze. "Not as much as you would think. But my arm has gone numb, Duo . . . it might have been poisoned."

Was it possible for words to make a person instantly ill? Duo had only been ill once, and he'd not liked it then. He liked it even less now. His free hand stroked Heero's face.

"Quatre's a Star Shaman. He told me he has healing powers. And Sally has a healer's touch with medicines. They won't be long. Just . . . stay still."

"He's burning up," Relena murmured.

And his skin had taken a sickly gray pallor. Duo's heart pounded as he cursed Sally and Quatre. What was taking them so long? Were Heero's lips turning blue? Did it seem his breathing was getting more labored? _I'm panicking. I'm getting hysterical. Got to stay calm. Can't help if I panic. I can't lose him._ He realized Relena was stroking his arm.

Quatre and Sally came at the same time, the latter holding a little bag. The Star Shaman knelt beside Duo.

"My healing powers are not as keen as an Earth Shaman's would be," he said quietly, "but I will do what I can."

"What are your symptoms?" Sally asked, kneeling on Heero's other side.

"Labored breathing," Relena answered for him, "and his lips are turning blue. Fever. His hands are freezing cold. I think it's blackroot extract."

Sally nodded. "We've got to get that bolt out. Relena, Duo, you two hold him. Quatre, I'll try to keep up pressure. Can you pull it out? Straight up, as smooth as you can."

Quatre nodded. Duo could see Heero was barely conscious, but he still reacted when Quatre pulled the bolt free. A thin groan escaped his lips that made Duo's heart ache. Blood seeped over Sally's hands, and Duo could hear himself whining. A high little keen he couldn't help.

"Shit," Heero gasped, face blanching. "Don't . . . do that again."

Quatre chuckled softly. "Your Lord Barton and Lord Chang wanted me to tell you they were searching for your assailant, though perhaps it would be better if Duo and I did?"

Duo didn't even bother telling Quatre there was no way he was leaving Heero's side. He tightly clasped Heero's hand, holding it to his chest as Sally worked. Quatre said nothing more, merely covering the wound with a hand.

"I can stop the bleeding," he said, "but little else. I can do nothing about the poison."

"I can," Sally said, sounding distracted. "Blackroot isn't an effective poison for this sort of thing. Too slow-spreading." She looked at Heero's face. "Relena, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to let him lie flat. He'll be having difficulty breathing as it is."

A few minutes later Heero's breathing faltered to a stop.


	25. Chapter 25

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N: **I know a few of you are gunning for me now . . . XD So here's the update, much quicker than the last one. And wow, I have no idea what's going on. I seldom do, but this story developed a plot and caught me off-guard.

* * *

**Whispers in the Dark**

Sally claimed she couldn't concentrate with Duo hovering and being absolutely useless. "I understand your fear," she said, "but I need time and space. I think you should go through with Quatre's solution and look for the assassin."

So Duo did. He couldn't stand sitting around doing nothing while his beloved Heero lay in his bed possibly dying. What if his lover _did_ die? No. That did not bear thinking about. He couldn't let himself think about it. So he went back to the deserted audience hall and changed forms to search for the assassin.

The smell of sweat, blood, and fear assaulted his sensitive nose. It had been less than an hour, and the air had not yet cleared. That was fine. Better than fine. The stink of the assassin would be lingering still, too. Crouching down, he gazed around the huge room, looking for any place a killer could hide.

The bolt had struck Heero from a downward angle. Therefore, the assassin had been above Heero. He looked up at the ceiling. Yes, there were beams up there a person could balance on if they had the coordination. He made a mental note to make sure the palace guard checked up there thoroughly from now on. He leaped at one of the pillars. They were wood, so climbing wasn't difficult.

The beams were spaced too far apart for a human to jump them. Not so for Duo. Now, where was the best location to escape from quickly? There were high windows up here to allow light in. Otherwise this place would be a dungeon. Duo lightly sprang across to the closest beam and sniffed around the windowsill.

Nothing other than the smell of wood. Not about to be discouraged, Duo simply continued his search. It went quickly. And there, by one of the windows closest to the entrance, was the smell of a human. He could smell both determination and fear. He could also smell some kind of oil—probably for making sure the crossbow didn't make any noise. The chosen spot was also tucked back enough out of sight that the would-be assassin could slip out the window unnoticed.

The window was a simple-enough affair. _I'm going to have bolts put on them so they can't be opened anymore, _Duo thought viciously. He shifted to his human form just long enough to open the window. Then he jumped to the ground below.

There weren't visible signs of passing, so the assassin was good. Duo relied on far more senses than his eyes, keen though they were. He picked out the trail and followed it.

**o8o o8o**

"Good, you're back," Sally said some hours later. "Did you have any luck?"

"Yes," Duo replied. "I found out who sent the assassin, at least. How is he?"

At that moment, Relena came out of Heero's bedchamber. She looked tired. Blinking when she saw Duo, she offered him a small smile. "He's all right, Duo," she said, stepping forward to embrace him. "He's going to be fine."

The anger, the mind-numbing fear evaporated all at once, leaving Duo feeling weak. He slumped in her hold, head falling to rest on her shoulder. _Thank god._ She held him, stroking his hair and murmuring softly until he finally felt he could stand on his own again. Gently pushing away from her, he went inside.

Heero half sat, half reclined against the pillows. His skin was still waxen pale, but his eyes were open and alert. When he saw Duo he immediately smiled, and suddenly Duo felt like a tiny kitten again. Tears sprang to his eyes as he climbed onto the bed, curling against Heero's side with a tiny trill. Heero laughed softly and wrapped him in his strong arms.

"It's all right, sweet kitten," he whispered in Duo's ear. "I'm fine. I'm tired, but I'm fine. Shh, Duo. Don't cry."

Duo buried his face in Heero's neck, aware of the bandaged shoulder and careful not to touch it. Heero seemed fine. But he couldn't get out of his head the image of Heero's lips turning blue as he stopped breathing, the smell of his blood or the sight of it.

"Don't do that again," he mumbled as he wept on Heero's shoulder.

He heard a soft snort. "I'll do my best."

It was some time before he managed to pull himself together. As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. At Heero's invitation Trowa and Wufei entered, both looking grim.

"We couldn't find evidence of anyone's passing, Heero," Trowa said.

Duo sat up. "I did. I know who sent the assassin."

Three sets of eyes turned on him, each equally surprised. "You do?" Heero asked.

Absently wondering where Quatre was, Duo nodded. "Yes. I tracked them by scent. That woman sent the assassin. I think you called her Amonet, Heero."

"_She_ sent the assassin?" Wufei burst out. "That coward?"

"It was with her the trail ended," Duo explained.

"I'm sending for General Blackstone," Trowa said. "If it was her, that is ultimate treason."

"Wait," Heero said. "Let us not assume anyone's guilt just yet. Round up all the royals I dethroned. Invite them all in for some informal questioning. I'd like to give Amonet the chance to slip up if it was her."

"It was," came another voice.

Duo looked up as Quatre entered. The Star Shaman's aqua eyes looked unusually dark. Like a night sky littered with stars. He blinked and the image was gone. Quatre smiled a little.

"I took the liberty of exercising my own unique abilities. Detecting lies, deceit, and plots are among them. I can root out ill intent. I assure you, it was Amonet who planned this."

Head tilting to the side, feeling much calmer now that other things were requiring his attention, Duo frowned. "When I went in to the audience hall," he began, "I could feel something was off. I couldn't define it, but it was this vague feeling that something was wrong. And shortly after that, the assassin made an attempt on Heero's life."

Quatre nodded. "That would be your latent abilities as a Shadow Shaman. I had thought to wait until you'd mastered the Storm before moving on, but perhaps given your lifestyle, it would make sense to start focusing on Shadow as well."

"I'll tell Agrom to start gentle questioning," Trowa said.

"And to lock down the city," Wufei added. "It wouldn't do if the perpetrator was still out there and accidentally killed someone, would it?"

The three men hissed laughter. Duo settled back and rested his head back on Heero's uninjured shoulder. He felt weak with relief. His lover was fine. Back to his usual vindictive self. He closed his eyes. Heero was going to be fine.

**o8o o8o**

Two days later, Heero was sorely tempted to slap General Agrom Blackstone with insubordination and throw him in the dungeon. The harsh-faced general had ordered four of his best soldiers to stay with the young emperor at all times, and under no circumstances were they to let Heero order them away. The soldiers were thoughtful and courteous, but they steadfastly refused to do a thing Heero told them.

Sally fussed like a mother hen. Even though Heero's legs were fine, she wouldn't let him out of bed until he threatened to banish her from Cairon. She glowered, her expression plainly stating she thought he was being childish. But there was an investigation to get underway, and he would not let his enemies think he was too scared to leave his room.

He held another audience to let his court know he was fine and not intimidated. Every single one of those he'd gathered around him had something to say.

"If another attempt is made, I may not be able to save you this time," Sally said.

"What if the assassin is still in the city?" Duo asked.

"You haven't recovered from the first attempt yet!" General Blackstone thundered. "Fool boy, how am I supposed to protect you?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't antagonize those who want you dead," Quatre mused.

"I know you tend to act first and think later," Wufei said slowly, "but I think this is a mistake."

"What if you plunge this continent into civil war?" Trowa asked.

He ignored them all. Relena and Duo stood on either side of him, and this time the palace guard made sure the room was completely secure. The next day, General Blackstone began his questioning. Only he and Heero were present, and Heero faced all the dethroned royals outside in the gardens so it would feel less like an interrogation.

Agrom always asked them the same things. Did you see anything? Have you heard anything? Do you have reason to suspect anyone would want Heero dead? Most of them were happy and eager to point fingers at everyone else, but not a single one of them could agree on anyone.

Amonet was the exception. She held herself with such poise and quiet grace Heero almost couldn't believe she'd ordered his assassination. She pointed no fingers nor placed any blame.

"Everyone has been accepting of their new roles, Your Grace," she told Agrom. "There seems to be little sense in resisting. And our positions haven't changed a great deal, anyway. I, for one, am satisfied. Pengria was a tiny kingdom. Now it is better protected against those who might decide to attack it."

Heero was tempted to believe her. When Relena joined him after Amonet left, she took a sip of cool tea and looked at him.

"Women are skilled at this game, Heero," she said slowly. "It is all the power we have over men. We are weaker physically, so we've mastered the arts of manipulation and deceit. I'm quite certain she has trained herself enough that she could make you believe you were a peasant woman engaged to be married to a tyrant duke on the moon."

Heero's lips twisted into a small grin. "I would have to say of all those the general interviewed I find her the least likely suspect based on her performance," he admitted.

"As long as you don't forget it was a performance," Relena advised.

"And what does the fool boy do?" General Blackstone grumbled. "Goes out and digs at his adversary. You can't predict a woman, boy. They're troublesome."

Heero didn't miss the sparkle in Relena's eye when she looked at him, but he was too annoyed to comment. "You're awfully disrespectful to your king, General," he snapped.

The grizzled man snorted. "It's because you're acting like a boy prince again. Haven't I taught you anything? If you want to beat someone at their own game, you can't call their bluff this early on. Let _me_ handle the investigation, Heero. That way I can protect you and root out not just this particular malcontent, but all of them."

"He's right," Relena piped up. "And I think you should go through with your plans now. Finalize your empire now and tell your armies to stand by for any conflict. Show your enemies you are deadly serious, and you're through playing."

"Good woman, your fiancé," Agrom said gruffly. "That's an excellent plan. I'll tell your head Governors that your coronation is to take place on the eve of the new moon, which is two days hence. I'll drop hints that we have firm evidence to point fingers to the correct suspect. See if it weeds out some confessions. Princess, I leave the preparations for the coronation in your hands. I believe the chamberlain will be an invaluable asset, as well."

"Thank you, General," Relena said, smiling.

The decision thus taken out of his hands, Heero had nothing left to do but watch and listen to them, annoyed. When had being king stopped mattering?


	26. Chapter 26

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N: **I didn't make this quite clear in the last chapter, I think . . . Relena and Heero's marriage hasn't been bumped up, just the coronation.

* * *

**A Lurking Evil**

_Where is this place? He doesn't recognize it even as his feet lead him to where he needs to go. They are all here. Many different Shamans from many different areas, each with different powers. A Star Shaman. An Earth Shaman. A Fire Shaman. A Shadow Shaman. A Wind Shaman. A River Shaman._

_"It is almost upon us," says the tall white doe. "And it is stronger than ever before."_

_"We have ever defeated it in the past," says the black-and-red hawk._

_"Not like this," counters the spotted jackal. "Not this strong."_

_He listens to them, he understands their fear. They have everything to lose. It is not like before when they were merely defending their homes from the nameless, formless evil that plagued the lands._

_Now they have an entire race of people to protect. Humans are far weaker than Shamans. They have no means with which to protect themselves. They are not born with the spark of magic in them._

_"It is stronger each time it returns," says the white doe._

_"But so are we," says the hawk._

_The Shamans are proud. Never have the fled in the face of this evil. Nor do they choose to do so now. They made a vow to protect those who could not protect themselves. They will not rescind that vow now._

_He is among the first sent out to find the rift where the evil will enter the world. The first time he sees it, he stares in awe and horror. Like a gaping, open wound in the face of the earth the rift seethes, a darkness so deep it is tangible as it slowly - lazily - creeps from the rift. As though it is in no hurry. Even though he is nowhere near it, he can still feel a cold so deep it burns his skin._

_"We must seal that rift," says the gray wolf. "There may be others."_

_So they stand side-by-side, fur touching feather touching fur. The wolf, the hawk, the lynx, the puma, and the weasel face the wide rift, the gaping maw from which the evil languidly pours. As one they each summon their powers, prepared to pour it into the rift and seal away the dark evil._

_The second their powers touch it, the evil springs into frenzied motion._

**o8o o8o**

Heero jerked awake when pressure on his injured shoulder sent pain lancing down his arm. Duo, lying curled against his side, was whimpering and tossing in his sleep, clinging to Heero and clutching at his arms. Grimacing when the movement brought more pain, Heero embraced Duo tightly and kissed his temple.

"Wake up, love," he murmured, squeezing until Duo couldn't move anymore.

A few seconds later indigo-violet eyes snapped open, hazed by lingering fear from whatever dream tormented him. Heero stroked Duo's back, whispering soothingly until the leopard Shaman calmed and went still again.

"Sorry," Duo mumbled.

"Nightmare?" Heero asked, lightly kissing Duo's closed eyelids.

His kitten heaved a huge sigh. "Yeah. It was really strange."

After a moment when it became apparent Duo wasn't going to go on, Heero stopped waiting. A few moments more and Duo started purring under his caresses. He realized his good hand was stroking from Duo's neck down to the curve of his spine and more intimate places beyond.

"Feels good," he felt Duo mumble against his throat.

The sensation of those warm lips moving against his naked skin sent a flash of desire through Heero. He resisted the urge to shift, wondering if his little love was awake enough he could do anything about it.

The Shaman abruptly giggled. It was barely audible, but the sweet sound still coaxed a smile from Heero.

"I can smell that," Duo said. "You want me, Heero?"

"Every waking hour," Heero confirmed. "And every sleeping hour. I dream about you all night."

More soft laughter. Then Duo wriggled back and sat up, gazing down at his human lover. His slender fingers lightly stroked Heero's bandaged shoulder.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered. "I'll make it up to you." He followed his heated promise with an equally heated kiss.

Heero opened his mouth and let Duo take control for once. His arm was still a little numb, anyway.

Duo took his time. His mouth wandered over every inch of Heero's torso, languid and curious. Even his most simple caresses made Heero's skin shiver with pleasure. Then he fastened his mouth to Heero's neck while one of his hands ghosted down Heero's belly and lower, just feathering over where he wanted his touch most.

It took a tremendous exertion of will not to arch up for more contact. Duo's wandering mouth found his pulse and nipped and sucked, making Heero sigh out a groan. Duo had hardly touched him and he was already on edge.

Then Duo's cool hand closed around him fully, giving a gentle squeeze. Heero saw a brief, dim flash of light and then his release was ripped from him in blinding waves before he could so much as blink. He couldn't breathe until he thought he would pass out as relentless waves of pleasure shocked over his nerves.

When he finally caught his breath and felt like he could think and speak coherently again, he stared up at his lover. Who was grinning down at him with something dangerously akin to a satisfied smirk.

"Wha . . ." he swallowed around a dry throat. "What did you _do_?" He couldn't ever remember such an intense release.

Duo licked his lips and kissed Heero's nose. When he sat upright again, he held up his hand, and tiny arcs of lightning danced between his fingers. He didn't need to speak, his eyes said it all.

Heero's body quivered in reaction. "You . . . actually . . . ?"

"Mm hmm," Duo purred, nuzzling Heero's throat. "I'm going to do it again real soon so I can watch your face. I've never seen you look like that."

Heero grabbed Duo's wrists and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. "If you do that to me on a regular basis I won't live very long."

Duo giggled.

"Now, what about you?" Heero asked. "Wouldn't you like to have a turn?"

Eyes gleaming in the faint light, Duo rolled onto his back and raised his knees, spreading them. Heero licked his lips at the delicious invitation, leaning down to give his lover a deep kiss. One hand stroked Duo's inner thigh, the other grabbed the Shaman's wrist.

"I want you to do it," Heero breathed in Duo's ear. "I want to watch you."

There didn't need to be much light to see the color that burned in Duo's cheeks at the whispered words. Smiling with reassurance and lust, Heero guided Duo's hand, closing the Shaman's slim fingers around his own rigid length. Duo moaned faintly at the contact, and Heero encouraged him to set up a slow rhythm before removing his hand and pulling back to watch.

Duo's eyes never left Heero's, that blush darkening his pale complexion, eyes holding a mixture of uncertainty and desire. And he was absolutely beautiful like that. Heero continued stroking Duo's inner thigh, smiling a little.

"Come on," he whispered. "Just like you did to me. I want to watch you, Duo."

Biting his plump lower lip, Duo nodded and there was that dim flash of light. It wasn't bright enough to blind Heero, and he was glad. He stared, transfixed, as Duo came with a sound caught between a whimper and a strangled cry. His body contorted on the bed, face absolutely stunning in its passion.

Heero didn't catch his breath until Duo did, panting only slightly less hard as Duo fell limp on the bed. He wasn't sure which he'd enjoyed more — actually experiencing it or watching Duo experience it.

Pulling the gasping, shuddering youth into his arms, he rocked Duo against his chest. "We're doing this again," he murmured, kissing the Shaman's temple, "_soon_."

"I . . . I had no idea it . . . was so intense," Duo panted, slowly calming in Heero's embrace.

"I'm sure if we get ourselves used to the sensation, we can hold out a little longer," Heero said dryly, amused. "Wherever did you get the idea to misuse your powers like that, hmm?"

Duo giggled, the sound muffled in Heero's neck. "Quatre gave me the idea. He said Shamans have developed uses for their powers other than combat."

"Is that all he said?"

"Mm hmm."

"And you got the idea to use them for sex?"

Another giggle. "Mm hmm."

"What a naughty kitten," Heero mused. "I'm sure I didn't raise you to be like this."

Duo nipped him sharply on the end of the nose, making him jerk back with a little yelp. Then the Shaman nuzzled down, obviously ready for more sleep. "Mm, I love you, Heero."

He smiled softly, curling around his love a little better. "I love you, too. Now, sleep until morning."

"Mm 'kay," came the faint reply.

In moments his precious kitten was breathing deeply against him. Heero remained awake for awhile longer. Tomorrow, Relena and General Blackstone were pressing forward with his coronation. Each of his Governors would swear fealty and allegiance to Emperor Heero Yuy of the Axiom Empire. Its rule would spread over all the land, a first in the history of the world.

And on the eve of that event, he would announce the presence of the animal Shamans, and pledge a vow to them that no human exploration would press beyond the Dragon's Spine. In exchange, the Shaman Council would renew its vow to protect the humans from the nameless, formless evil they each feared.

Heero sighed, wondering if that evil would reappear in his lifetime. Those idle thoughts chased him into a restless sleep.

* * *

Well . . . less happened in that chapter than I anticipated . . .


	27. Chapter 27

SEE ALL WARNING AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS

**SEE ALL WARNING AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N:** Once again I apologize for the LONG delay. I keep trying to be better. I seem to keep failing.

* * *

**The Void**

_"Human concerns are none of our business," snapped the Wind Shaman._

_"We made it our business," countered the Leaf Shaman. "We promised long ago that we would protect them from the evil."_

_"They have forgotten their promises to us."_

_"Then we will make them remember."_

_He is young, for a Shaman. He has only been alive for sixty years. He will live at least three-hundred more. He is a Shadow Shaman, a rare power that many of the Shamans view more a curse than a gift. He is a Storm Shaman, always the first line of defense against the evil that presses ever closer into the world._

_"There are too few of us now," the little red fox whispers. She, too, is a young Shaman. Her power is Fire, and like him she is always on the front line._

_Already the pair of them have lost many they held dear._

_"We can barely protect ourselves," the Wind Shaman says, and his voice is tired. "How can the humans expect us to protect them, as well?"_

_"There are so few of us," the Fire Shaman repeats._

_She is weary. They are all weary. Unlike the relentless evil that needs neither sustenance nor rest, the Shamans are capable of being killed. Of dying._

_"What choice have we?" the Leaf Shaman says._

_"We are this world's last hope," The River Shaman agrees. "Whether in defense of humans or the world itself we must fight."_

_But fight against a formless evil that seems capable of deflecting everything they throw at it? He wishes to fight no longer. He is tired of fighting. They have been fighting the evil now for ten years. And they are losing._

_He rises. "I will go," he says. "I will face this evil with HIM."_

_They know of whom he speaks. The most powerful of all Shamans. He has gone to the humans, to reassure them and try to get them to evacuate the areas into which the evil is advancing. His lover. The only Divine Shaman ever to have been born._

_"It is too dangerous," they protest._

_"You must take others with you," they insist._

_"We cannot lose you, too."_

_But he is adamant. And they relent. Because he gives them no choice. So he and his lover return to the space where the evil resides. The two Shamans begin their final attack. It will be their last, because neither will be able to fight. One loses his life._

_The other sacrifices his._

**o8o o8o**

"Heero, are you all right?"

Blinking, the newly crowned emperor raised his wandering gaze from the gardens to his fiancé. Winter was well and truly setting in; the air had an unpleasant chill to it. It was making his injured arm a little stiff.

"I'm fine," he replied. "Just . . . last couple of nights I've been having these strange dreams. I wake up and can't remember what I was dreaming about. I just feel this vague sense of . . . longing, I think."

She looked surprised. Smoothing the skirt of her velvet gown she sat on the bench beside him. "You remember nothing about these dreams?"

"No."

For a time she was silent. "Well, I know nothing of dream lore, but if you find them unsettling, perhaps you should talk with Quatre? Duo told me a bit about the Star Shaman's power. It seems he might be able to help you."

Attention successfully riveted to her, Heero nodded thoughtfully. "I never would have thought of that. I believe I will. And what of you, princess? How are you faring?"

She smiled. "Well enough. I have come to love this place. It snowed on the mountaintops last night, and the view is breathtaking."

For some reason, a bizarre sense of surrealism settled over Heero. Reaching to his side he gently took Relena's hand and kissed the back of it. Then he rose, headed back toward the castle. He knew where Quatre and Duo would be. Where they always were this time of day.

"Heero," Quatre said in greeting when he walked into the room. "Something troubles you." Not a question.

Duo, who'd been sitting on the floor in leopard form, rose and shifted to a human. Heero felt his body temperature rise pleasantly at the sight of all that beautiful, naked skin.

"I apologize," he said. "Quatre, may I speak with you? In private?"

Darkness clouded Duo's wondrous eyes at once. Obviously he didn't like the idea that Heero felt it necessary to exclude him. Even so he pulled on his silk robe and left the room. Heero felt a twinge in his chest, but he didn't want to give Duo cause for anymore worry.

"What causes you such concern?" Quatre asked, perching on the edge of a chair.

Heero drew in a slow breath. "Dreams, frustratingly enough. Lately I've been having elusive dreams. I wake up distinctly unsettled, yet I can remember nothing of the dream itself."

Quatre pursed his lips. "Dreams are funny things," he said. "Sometimes they mean nothing at all, and we wake with vague impressions leftover from less-than-vivid images. Sometimes they carry a great deal of meaning. If this perturbed feeling is distracting enough you wish it to end, I will have to actually dreamwalk with you. This all by itself is an unsettling experience for humans. It is the only way I can determine if these dreams are meaningless or not. If they are, I can stop them. If they aren't, there's nothing I can do."

After a moment, Heero sat as well. "What is that? A dreamwalk?"

"Very nearly exactly what it sounds. I will follow you into your dreams and walk them with you. You will be dimly aware of me, but you will not be able to see me or interact with me. Nor will you be able to stop your dreams or pull out of them. I won't lie. Many humans find it disturbing. It generally leads to a feeling of being trapped in your own mind."

The thought of that didn't greatly appeal, but Heero nodded anyway. "Can we begin tonight?"

**o8o o8o**

"It may be in poor taste to badger you about this," Sally said, "but I need you to give me a date for yours and the princess's wedding."

"There's no rush, Heero," Relena said in that warm, sweet voice of hers. "I understand the emotional . . . complications."

Complication wasn't the right word. "I know you do, but delaying will only make it worse for Duo. He cares for you, Relena, and he understands. Sally, complete the necessary preparations as soon as possible. If you can have everything ready in a week, I'll give you a title." His lips quirked in a crooked grin.

She smiled. "It won't be easy, but it won't be impossible. Princess, I'll have royal seamstresses come to the castle at once, so they may get started on making your wedding dress to your taste."

"Thank you, Sally," Relena said, inclining her head. "I'll be happy to help with the preparations, if you need any assistance. I'm no stranger to these things. I arranged my cousin's marriage in three days a few years ago."

Heero nearly smiled at the slightly stunned expression on Sally's face.

"Well, I must say. That's impressive. But no, I will take care of everything. I will let the decisions be up to you, though, since it _is_ your wedding. Do you two have a preference in color, for example?"

"Violet," Relena said at once. "I want shades of indigo and violet everywhere."

Again, an odd tug at Heero's heart. The color of Duo's eyes. He reached over and lightly touched her hand. Perhaps complicated was the right word after all. _It's complicated for everyone but me. I get my wife and my lover. Relena will marry a man she loves but cannot love her. Duo will be forced to share the man he loves with a woman. Gods, this is so unfair to them both._

Sally smiled. "White and violet will make for a beautiful wedding. Heero, will Duo also take vows on this day as your consort?"

"Yes," the young emperor said, the strangest sense of longing filling him upon hearing his beloved's name. It was comparable only to the feeling upon waking from the dreams he could not remember.

Relena's fingers closed around his. "I will make my own vows to Duo, as well," she said. "He must be anxious about this. I want to assure him once and for all that I would never do anything to hurt him, and that includes trying to seduce you away from him."

Heero squeezed briefly before releasing her and rising. "Thank you, Sally. I'll admit I have no head for these things, so I will leave it all in your capable hands. There is something I must see to, right now."

Both women inclined their heads, and Heero took his leave of them.

**o8o o8o**

"How many Shaman powers are there?" Duo asked.

Quatre, looking a little surprised that Duo had interrupted his lecture, paused. "Many. I will try to name them all. Perhaps the most common are River, Fire, Wind, Leaf, and Rain. Each power is different, and some are more powerful than others. Earth, Star, Thunder, Shadow, Storm are rarer. Storm is one of the rarest, but not the most so. Nor is it the most powerful. It is extremely uncommon for Shamans to have more than one power, but it has happened. The most ever known was a young Shaman a few thousand years ago. He was Storm, Shadow, and Star. You happen to be Storm, Shadow, and Earth."

Head tilting to the side, Duo considered. "What is the most powerful?"

"Of all Shamans throughout time, there has been only one born with this power. In fact we did not even know it existed until him. None have been born with it since. We called it the Divine."

"Divine . . ." Duo repeated, wondering why that word unsettled him. "What was it like?"

"History has it being incredible," Quatre said. "When the formless evil began seeping back into the land, ever harder to beat back with our powers, it is said he could seal the rifts it caused single-handedly. Normally it took at least five Shamans to achieve this. It was as if he could manipulate raw energy and direct it to do almost anything."

Being a Shaman himself, Duo understood the implications of that. While the powers of Storm and Shadow were quite immense, they were limited to rather small general areas. But a power that could manipulate raw energy?

"What happened to him?" he asked.

Quatre sighed. "He died fighting the evil. It is believed he sacrificed himself to it in order to seal it away for good. It has been gone twice as long as normal, and I believe it to be because of him."

"Will it return?" Duo asked.

Quatre nodded. "Almost assuredly."

**o8o o8o**

That night, Quatre talked Heero into a light sleep where his mind was most likely to dream. Dreamwalking was a strange business, but Quatre found it enjoyable. Dreams were capable of revealing many things about individuals, and this would be a good time for him to once and for all determine if Heero was a good man like the Shamans hoped.

It took some time before the dreamscape of Heero's mind awoke. When it did, he was a little surprised. Human dreams were usually filled with color and sound and light. This dreamscape was twisted and dark, filled with a shadow that coiled and writhed and waited. Almost as if it had a mind of its own and some malignant will. It actually sent a shiver down Quatre's spine.

Where was Heero?

A sound not unlike wind wailing down through a narrow space filled the dreamscape. It was intensely eerie, and the darkness shifted as though restless. It began to open, making room. And there, a fitting backdrop against a dead place, was a barren plane. Broken, ravaged husks of trees sent frozen branches into the black sky. Crimson lightning flickered through the roiling dark. The ground was dry as bone, an unnatural red-brown color. Like dried blood.

Two people huddled in this desolate place. Upon drawing closer Quatre frowned. Heero he recognized, but not the other. He looked distantly familiar, as though a forgotten face from a vague dream. The pair of them clung to each other, both filthy and looking worn. They were speaking, but no sound issued forth. Only the wind filled the space.

Never in his life had Quatre ever walked a dream like this one. It was incredibly disturbing to watch. The black sky, the dead landscape, the colors, the shapes, and the silence but for the bitter wind.

And that darkness, creeping ever closer.


	28. Chapter 28

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N**: I don't think this one will be too much longer-I've already dragged it on forever. XD Once again, I'm sorry for the long delay. Hope you haven't given up on this one!

* * *

**The Wedding**

It was three days to the wedding when General Agrom Blackstone came to the young emperor's private study, his grizzled face split nearly in half by a great big grin. Heero, sitting with Wufei, Trowa, and Duo, looked up, a little surprised his general didn't so much as knock. Duo, reclined in his leopard form with his head on Heero's lap, gave the man a baleful look for interrupting his nap.

"Well, you can consider this business with the would-be assassin finished," he said, looking quite pleased with himself. "The lady Amonet quietly confessed to her crimes, after a little pressing from one very clever Star Shaman."

That made Duo's ears perk, looking a little more alert now, but still not moving.

Heero was surprised. "Quatre? What exactly did he have to do with it?"

Blackstone snorted. "He unnerved the bitch, that's what. Told her he could sense lies, no matter how smoothly and prettily they were covered up. And his eyes got all freaky when he said that. Funny thing was, he never accused of her anything. She just suddenly cracked. I had her thrown in the dungeons. She'll get her fair trial, and your new Lords of the Land will be the jurors. There's no chance she'll be acquitted, and she'll hang for this treason."

To his mild consternation, Heero didn't feel relieved over that. In fact, he felt little at all. Lately, the concerns of his empire mattered almost not at all. It was strange, because only a few months ago they'd been paramount.

"Thank you," he said, blinking slowly. He abruptly looked at Wufei and Trowa. "Would you two mind leaving us alone? And General, would you mind tracking down the Princess for me? There are a few things I need to discuss with her."

When they left, Duo rose as though to go, as well. Heero stopped him with a hand. "Not you, love."

Looking content, Duo settled himself back down. Relena arrived a few minutes later, and she gave the emperor a shallow curtsy.

"You sent for me, Majesty?"

"No formalities, Relena," Heero said, dropping his head back to rest on the couch. He felt much too tired. "Please, sit. I have something to tell you."

She sat, looking torn between concern and curiosity. "What is it, Heero? You sound so . . . weary."

He sighed, eyes sliding shut. "I am. I have something to tell you, both of you. For the last some nights, I've been having dreams. I can't ever recall the content, but I wake feeling unrested and unsettled. A few nights ago I asked Quatre about it, because as a Star Shaman he can do something called 'dreamwalk.' That is, watch my dreams as I have them."

Duo suddenly sat up, changing shapes. His beautiful face was contorted into an accusatory frown. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Reaching over, Heero brushed his cheek. "I didn't want you to worry. I sincerely believed it was nothing. But . . ."

"But . . . ?" Relena prompted.

"Quatre said he's never seen such a dream as mine," Heero said. "He tells me the evil is such that it frightens him. He tells me they are not meaningless, and that in order for me to figure out what they mean, there's something I must do."

He had both their attentions now, and neither looked happy at all, both concerned and maybe vaguely upset.

But Heero spared all his attention for Duo. "He tells me the evil in my dreams looks like the evil the Shamans once fought, millennia ago."

The Storm Shaman stared at him for a long, long time. "And . . ." he swallowed, licking his lips. "This thing? You have to do?"

"He said the evil is returning, that it has formed a rift. He said it will soon spill into this world once more. That is where I must go."

Both of them pressed close to him, then, Duo clinging to his side and Relena kneeling in front of him. Both looked pale. Relena spoke first.

"From all I have heard, Heero, you could very easily lose your life!"

"She's right," Duo whimpered. "You can't go there, Heero. You have no idea how dangerous it is. _I_ don't even know, and Quatre has begun to tell me!"

Heero shook his head. "I have to go, love. But I won't be going alone. I want you to come with me. Relena, I'd like for you to stay here, to keep things running smoothly in my absence. I don't think I'll be gone long - certainly no longer than I have to. But this is something I must do. As long as these dreams haunt my nights, I'll be distracted and unable to rule this empire."

He could see the moisture gathering in Relena's eyes. But she took a deep breath and nodded. "When will you leave?"

"Not for a time, yet. I'm planning on perhaps a few weeks after our wedding. That way, if something does happen to me, the people will still have their empress."

Conflict sprang up in her eyes, but she nodded. "I promised I would be a dutiful wife."

Heero hated that he was doing this to her. Now he looked at Duo. "Will you go to Sally, love? Tell her what I just told you, and ask her to see to preparations once the wedding is done."

Nodding, Duo rose and slipped into his red silk robe, which was pretty much the only thing he ever wore, and padded barefoot out of the room.

"What is it?" Relena asked softly.

Heero looked at her. "First let me say, I do not mean to sound insensitive to your needs and desires, Relena. I've come to care for you a great deal, and I want your happiness to come before any of my desires."

"Heero," she said quietly, putting her hands on his, "I'm royalty. I know my duty to you and this empire comes before all else, my happiness included. Tell me what you wish to ask."

He smiled faintly. "You're a good woman, Relena. I . . . I almost wish I _could_ love you as you deserve."

She returned his smile, though her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "I don't," she murmured, "for then you would not love Duo as he deserves. And he deserves you, Heero. He deserves the absolute best."

Gripping her hand, he pulled her to the couch beside him. "I've been talking to Quatre about more than just my dreams. I've also been talking about the possibility of us having children."

For a moment she looked caught off guard. Then she nodded slowly. "Yes, I confess I had wondered about that myself. I would never want you to betray Duo by laying with me, even if there is only duty and no passion involved. I know it would hurt him deeply."

"And you, too," Heero added, peering into her eyes. "I would not ask you to lie with a man who does not love you."

"So you have a solution, then?"

"Yes. Quatre knows a way we can have children other than the . . . conventional means. A guaranteed conception, and we need not physically touch."

"I understand. Is it an easy process?"

"By the sound of it."

She smiled, but it was sad little smile. "Then consider it your wedding present to me, allowing me to have your child."

Leaning forward, Heero pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered, rising. It was time to finish what he had begun.

**o8o o8o**

The wedding took place three days later. Relena looked absolutely respeldent in her gown. Though predominatly white in color, the bodice was brocaded richly in a deep indigo violet that matched Duo's eyes perfectly. It looked every inch the royal wedding, and even though Duo was nervous about being right in between emperor and empress, the mood in the hall was a gentle, mellow one. Everyone seemed . . . approving.

Which struck him as slightly strange. But he wasn't going to complain about it, either.

The priest spoke in a lovely, rich voice. Zechs gave Relena away. Heero promised to always take care of Relena, and he promised to always love Duo. He also promised he would not stop Relena from also taking a consort should she fall in love with someone, someday. Duo swore his loyalty to them both, and then it was Relena's turn. She promised she would be a dutiful wife, and that Heero and the empire would always come first.

"Duo," she said, turning those light blue eyes on him, "I'm sure of the three of us, it is you who finds yourself in the strangest situation. But I want to assure you, your place in Heero's heart is safe from me. Though I am marrying him today, I will never begrude you his love. First and foremost in my heart is a genuine desire for your happiness, which you deserve more than anyone I know. So though I will always protect this empire and these people, so too will I always protect you." She took his hand and lightly kissed the palm. "I love you as a dear little brother, and I always will."

It seemed everyone was a little misty-eyed as the priest sealed them together. The only person in the room whose expression was undreadable was Zechs, and Duo got the impression he was a little jealous.

After the wedding party, Heero led Relena and Duo to Relena's private bedchamber. Quatre was waiting for them. Duo looked at the Star Shaman, mystified. He smiled at Duo, nodding at the newly married humans.

"Are you both sure you want to do this now? There's no hurry."

"Yes," Relena said. "I'm sure."

"All right," Quatre said. "This will be a strange night for you three. Relena, you will remember almost nothing. Duo, in this you will act as a sort of liason for Relena. It's not as simple as me magically impregnating you, Relena. Although . . . that is basically what I'm doing."

Duo blinked. "What do you mean, I'll act as a liason for her?"

"Heero will make love to you," Quatre said - immediately making Duo blush - "just as he normally would. But even though he won't actually be touching her, his seed will still impregnate her."

Now completely lost, Duo looked to Heero for help. Who looked just as blank as Duo felt.

Quatre chuckled. "It sounds far more complicated than it is. Basically, I'm opening a sort of magical channel between Duo and Relena. Because of this, you two will be aware of each other, but only vaguely." He looked at Relena and Duo. "Almost like the recollection of a dream. It won't be distracting. If it is, let me know and I'll see if I can help."

Duo nodded, trying not to feel uneasy.

"I won't . . . feel . . . anything, will I?" Relena queried.

Duo flushed.

"No," Quatre assured her. "But . . . you will be aware of _Duo_ feeling it, if only very distantly."

Heero shook his head. "Sounds . . . strange."

Both Duo and Relena leveled him with a look. "We're the only ones for whom it'll be strange," Duo grumbled.

Relena giggled.

After that, there wasn't much left to say. Quatre did . . . whatever he did - Duo couldn't follow it. He tried, but it was very different from everything the puma had shown him. He got completely lost. But when it was over, he was aware of Relena, sort of. Like Quatre had said, it was almost like the remembrance of a dream. He couldn't hear her thoughts or anything, it was more like . . . being able to see her even when he couldn't see her.

"I understand it's relatively easy to tune each other out," Quatre told them both when he'd finished. He gave both boy and girl a reassuring smile.

When they returned to Heero's bedchamber, Duo stripped out of his beautiful clothes, carefully folding them on the chair and sat down. It was a little cold now to sit naked in the open air, but it didn't bother him that much as he watched Heero. Was he jealous that Relena would be having his lover's baby? Something he himself could never do?

He wasn't sure. No, not quite jealous. Envious, maybe? He'd never once considered having Heero's baby. Now he _almost_ wished he could just so he didn't have to share that aspect of Heero with anyone else, either.

A warm hand cupped his cheek, startling him out of his thoughts. Eyes sliding to half mast, he leaned into it.

"Are you upset about this?" Heero asked softly.

Duo looked up into those endless, deep cobalt eyes. How could he be upset when his lover-now-consort was looking at him with so much concern, so much devotion, and such tenderness? So much love?

He smiled faintly. "Maybe if it were anyone but Relena. No, I'm not upset."

Heero planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Good. I won't ever do anything you're not comfortable with."

Duo sobered. "Thank you for taking me with you on this trip, wherever you have to go."

"Of course." A strange look crossed Heero's countenance. "It's important. I don't know why. I just know you have to be with me." Then he broke into a beautiful smile. Small - but beautiful. "But it's our wedding night, my pretty kitten. There are other things we should be doing right now than talking."

"Oh?" Duo said with a little purr, giving Heero a coy look. "Like what?"

Heero smirked. "Why don't I educate you, my naive kitten?"

o8o o8o

Duo's face turned a lovely shade of delicate rose at Heero's words. Heero felt his breath had been stolen from his lungs. Duo was so beautiful. Everything about him was absolute perfection. He was also fairly certain he was not the only one who'd noticed. Reaching around to Duo's back he grabbed the thick braid and broke the tie. Duo immediately shook his head, and Heero watched, spellbound, as the gleaming cinnamon chestnut cascaded down Duo's naked shoulders and back. He didn't try to resist the urge to run his fingers through the silken waves.

Leaning forward, he sealed their mouths together. Duo opened with a sweet whine.

_God I love him. I love him so much. I've always loved him, even then._

Heero's eyes flickered shut. Lately he felt like a stranger in his own mind. Random thoughts and feelings that felt too . . . big . . . to be his own. As he pushed Duo down onto the bed and slowly slid into him, he tried to shut it all out. If all went as Quatre promised it would, when he reached his destination all these strange things would sort themselves out.

**o8o o8o**

Like a live thing, it writhes. Like a mad thing, it waits. There is anger lurking here. A hideous anger so deep within the core it has the power to destroy anything that touches it. A burning hatred, an intense desire for destruction and nothing else. There is no reasoning. It understands nothing but its own tortured pain, hatred, and anger. It lusts for vengeance against the one who wronged it, the blood of the one who locked it inside its own hateful self without a way to break free.

Then, it could roam free. It could feed. Now, it is trapped. It was weaker then. It is stronger now. Strong enough to break free of its bindings. Free of its shackles and chains. And when it does, it will feed on the blood of the one who bound it. It will annihilate him. It hates him above all else, because he is the one who cut off its ability to feed. The fear of others, it is sweet.

Now, it is almost free. It can tell. It is stronger now.

Like a live thing, it waits.


	29. Chapter 29

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N:** That last chapter felt booooooooring to me . . .

* * *

**The Never-Ending Spiral of Time**

Relena looked up when she heard someone knock on her door. Sally Po, sitting opposite her on the plush divan, held up her hand. "No need to rise, Empress. I will see who it is."

Smiling, Relena just nodded and allowed the fuss. She was only a few weeks pregnant, not even beginning to show, but already Sally fussed and fretted as though she was ready to go into labor at any moment. Honestly, she wished she were that far along. She was excited for her baby, and she was more than ready to be a mother. She'd been ready for a few years now.

Sally came back just moments later with Zechs. Pleasantly surprised, Relena set her embroidery aside and rose to embrace him. Zechs chuckled warmly.

"You look well, 'Lena. I hope you'll forgive my informality, Empress, but I'm afraid you'll always be my baby sister."

Relena made an unladylike sound. "If you suddenly turn formal on me, I will exert my authority to make you stop."

Zechs snorted. "How are you feeling? Sally said you haven't suffered from morning sickness?"

"No, but it really is too early to tell," Relena said, sitting down and motioning him to sit beside her. A fire crackled cheerily in the hearth. Winter had mostly settled in, bringing with it the first dapplings of snow.

"Early though it may be," Zechs mused, "you're still glowing. Motherhood suits you. I'm certain you can't wait until you're round as a pumpkin."

Sally and Relena both laughed softly. "I do believe you're right, m'Lord," Sally seconded. "Was this an important call? Or a social one?"

"Purely social," Zechs said. "I am leaving in the morning to return to my province. I must say, my standing in the court has been tremendously elevated. I am brother to the Empress. I promise you, I have no political aspirations involving your assassination, my dear little sister." He smiled most charmingly.

Relena laughed a little, but it soon faded to a sort of melancholy. She missed Heero, but especially Duo. The palace seemed a quieter, bigger place without him. "I wish you could stay the winter."

"So do I. I don't relish the thought of leaving you alone here," Zechs said, leaning back and folding his arms. "I know how lonely you get. Unfortunately, I've been gone far too long. And since Lady Amonet's arrest, her province now falls under my jurisdiction. I've got to go home and get things organized. I believe Heero trusts me now more than he once did."

Relena's lips quirked. "That's because he knows I won't hesitate to arrest you, too, if I feel you're trying to undermine me."

Zechs laughed out loud. "I wouldn't dare do such a thing now," he said. "Heero has left you well protected, you know. I believe his entire, impressive military would be mobilized in seconds if anyone threatened you."

She smiled faintly. "He may not love me as anything more than a sister, but he does care. I know that."

Zechs frowned a little. "How are you faring, 'Lena? I know you weren't expecting such a . . . such an unconventional marriage."

Shrugging, Relena smoothed the skirt of her golden-taupe gown. "Truthfully, it's not as hard as I thought it would be. That is due in large part, I suppose, to the fact that Heero and Duo are not here. I have had a few weeks to settle into my role as empress. And his Lords of the Land are kind to me. Especially Lord Wufei. He manages much of the affairs of state for me until I feel more comfortable with all the changes Heero made."

"I'm glad to hear it," Zechs said. "Wufei is a good man. I do believe he would have been as fine an emperor as Heero."

"I agree," Relena said. "Have you already seen to all the preparations for you trip? Sally is an indispensable resource." She smiled at the chamberlain.

Who returned it. "I would be happy to help if you need."

"No. I'm done. But I thought I should spend as much time as possible with my sister before I depart."

It was an enjoyable evening with her brother. They spent it mostly alone. When morning came, Lord Wufei and Sally stood with her as the caravan rode away. A kind of ache settled in her chest. To her faint surprise, Wufei stepped close to her side and put an arm around her shoulders. When she looked at him, he smiled softly.

"Don't worry. You'll still have me, Trowa, and Lucrezia underfoot."

Laughing quietly, she rested her head against his shoulder. "Thank you, Wufei. Your kindness is much appreciated."

He kissed her forehead. "Heero made me promise to take care of his wife, and I will."

Smiling, allowing herself to be comforted, she stayed until the caravan disappeared and the cold finally started to get to her. Then they made her go inside for her sake and the unborn child's. Wufei remained with her for the rest of the day, for which she was grateful. It took away some of the unbearable ache of loneliness.

**o8o o8o**

The cold woke Duo before the sun ever rose. His body practically ached with it, and no wonder. In his sleep he'd not only shifted away from Heero's side (his own personal furnace), but the blankets were more than half off his body. Hissing, he burrowed determinedly back under them, and half under Heero as well. The movement woke his lover and consort.

Heero let out a sound like a grunt crossed with a hiss. "You're freezing," he murmured, pulling Duo tight against him and rolling until Duo was all but squashed underneath him.

Duo didn't complain. The weight warmed him instantly, and he rubbed his cold nose into Heero's throat. "G'morning," he mumbled sleepily, nestling even deeper.

They'd been traveling for two weeks. Heero wasn't really sure where they were going yet, guided merely by feeling. He had told Duo last night he didn't think they were close yet. Duo, oddly, didn't mind. He hunted for them, bringing in plenty for them to eat on their journey. But for the first time in a long, long time, he had Heero all to himself.

He relished it. He coveted it. Nothing and no one clamoring for the emperor's time. No agenda, no pressing issues of state. The only thing that troubled them was the cold, and that was solved merely by their nearness to each other. Duo smiled, kissing the skin right beneath his lips. Heero sighed softly, his warm fingers sifting through Duo's hair. Parting his lips to lightly nip, he only looked up when Heero pushed him back to look at him. His lover was grinning, something Duo could see easily despite the lack of light.

"You shouldn't do things like that unless you're prepared to accept the consequences, kitten," he said in a teasing tone.

Duo wriggled and rolled them until Heero was right on top of him, lifting his knees and spreading them so Heero could settle between them. "Maybe I am prepared," he said in an impish tone, grinning right back at him.

Chuckling, Heero reversed their positions so Duo lay on his chest. "Go back to sleep, silly kitten. It's not even dawn yet."

Pouting, Duo settled down, nuzzling Heero's neck. Out here in Heero's pavilion with no one and nothing around for probably a few dozen leagues, they made love often. Duo was practically insatiable, and he didn't care for being told no.

Why should Heero have so much control?

So he squirmed his hips until he could press his weight between Heero's thighs. When they parted, he slowly - leisurely - rubbed his knee against Heero. It gave him the perfect leverage to rub himself against Heero's hip.

Heero stopped trying to sleep after about two seconds of this, reacting with very little stimulation. "Duo . . ."

"Hmm?" Duo purred, parting his lips to nip and suckle Heero's collar bone.

Neither of them fell back to sleep for some time.

**o8o o8o**

_He is not prepared for the sight of it. It looks nothing like he envisioned. Dark. There is no color. It is not even black. Not really. It is dark, twisted, an absence of all color. If evil had a color, this would be it. A sickly, writhing, nauseating, churning mass. It has eroded the earth around it, tainting all it touches. The grass is burned away, the trees are dead, broken things. Even the stone is melting away as though sickened by it._

_It bubbles like boiling oil, but there is neither sound nor heat. The silence of the air is stifling and eerie, no living thing present. Save for him and his companion. His love presses close to his side, eyes wide and frightened._

_"What . . . is that?" he says, swallowing as though trying not to be sick._

_He feels much the same. It is as though all the evil in the world has simply coalesced into this sluggishly moving stream of viscous darkness, devouring all it touches with its oily filth. He wants to find a river and bathe until he is cleansed of its presence._

_He thinks even that would not make him feel clean again._

_"It's much bigger than they said," he murmurs, squeezing his love closer. "There's no way I can contain this."_

_Those beautiful, huge eyes turn to him. "What can we do, then? I don't think all the Shamans together could contain this."_

_After a moment, he shakes his head. "I agree. There are too few of us."_

_Then, what? This evil cannot be allowed to spread any more. It will destroy every living thing on the planet. But it is so strong now. So strong. He is not sure it can be stopped anymore. They have failed the world, a world they swore to protect._

_His love looks at him, and he can see tears trying to gather. "What can we do?"_

_A long, long time of silence. Before his very eyes the evil spreads, opening the diseased, festering wound in the earth even more. He closes his eyes. There is only one option, and only one who has the power to do it._

_Only one thing can be done. But it will cost him everything._

Heero's eyes snapped open. Dreams. He couldn't remember them, but he felt the lingering dread. His body was drenched with cold sweat, which in the temperature of the wild had him shivering in seconds. Carefully shifting Duo away from him, he tucked his sweet kitten up in the blankets so the cold wouldn't wake him and left his pavilion. For the last days they'd been closely following the river, and he paced to it now. His horse and two pack mules looked at him with dull, sleepy eyes as he passed.

Stripping, he plunged into the icy water. It was so cold it shocked all the air from his lungs and kept it from him for several moments. He scrubbed at his skin, not sure why he felt as though an oily filth clung to him. It was some time before he felt clean, and by then he was sure his lips were turning blue. He returned to the packs, digging out a thick towel and rubbing himself dry. He ignored his nightclothes, simply climbing back into bed naked.

Duo came awake instantly, letting out a yelp. "Heero! You're freezing!"

"S-sorry," Heero said between chattering teeth, not letting Duo squirm away from him. In fact he crushed Duo so close the Shaman grunted.

Duo shifted in his hold until their bodies were aligned, chest flush against Heero's. It relieved the strain of his former, awkward position so he could wrap his arms around Heero. It also allowed Heero to hold on even tighter, which he did.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked, sounding a little out-of-breath.

"Dream," Heero replied, starting to feel a little calmer now.

Duo said nothing to this, seeming to understand Heero needed to hold him until the memory wore off. By the time the sun began to rise, Heero was warm and felt like himself. Duo finally pushed back to look at him.

"Do you remember it?"

"No," Heero said, shaking his head. He never remembered his dreams, and yet they affected him so. It was strange and unnerving, more than a little disturbing.

Sighing, Duo placed a gentle kiss to his jaw. "I hope when we get to where we're going, all this will make sense to you like Quatre said."

"I hope so, too," Heero mumbled, kissing Duo's forehead and pulling him close.

For whatever reason, he only felt calm and sane when Duo was in his arms. Like the young Shaman was his lifeline, his only link to life at all. As if without him all meaning and purpose would vanish and he would be utterly lost.

As though Duo were his only reason for living.

But he didn't know when that had happened, and it was disturbing.

* * *

Next chapter will be the last one.


	30. Chapter 30

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**A/N:** This won't be the last chapter after this like I said . . . I plan to post a short epilogue, too. Enjoy!

* * *

**At the End of the World**

It took two more weeks. By that time snow lightly dappled the ground in places, the air so cold it froze in the lungs. Duo resorted to sleeping in his leopard form just to keep the two of them warm enough. The horses had grown a wooly overcoat and looked surprisingly shaggy. Heero was utterly worn out. He never felt rested, even after a full night's sleep. Most nights dreams chased him in ragged circles, never leaving him a moment's peace. The feeling of urgency was such that he always felt anxious and short of breath. Duo was sweet and understanding, giving Heero space when he needed it (almost never), and allowing himself to be held tight when he needed it (almost always).

He could feel it. They were drawing closer to the source of his turmoil. And as they got closer to it, he felt both afraid and relieved. Duo, who had been precious to him from day one, suddenly became more. So much more. Like the very air he breathed, or the blood in his veins he just knew he couldn't live without his kitten. He was coming to terms with it quickly, even though he felt it wasn't wise to become so dependent on any one person . . .

And it was strange, his feelings for Duo didn't change even when the Shaman lay in his arms as a leopard at night instead of a man. All that soft, incredibly soft fur against his skin, it only made him love Duo more.

"We're almost there," he said abruptly, briging his horse to a halt.

Duo, pacing along beside him in leopard form, stopped and looked up at him with ears perked. So beautiful. Heero slid off his horse, giving the shaggy beast a pat. He didn't tie either one of them, because he wanted them to be able to run. Just in case. He had no idea what would happen now, but he knew _something_ would. He could feel it. Anxiety curled in his gut, but also a feeling of . . . rightness. Like this was where he should be.

Digging around in his saddle bags, he pulled out a long, thick robe and held it up. Duo didn't need a verbal request to transform into his human shape, immediately shrugging into the robe and belting it tightly shut. Heero drew him into an embrace, burying his face in that wonderful fall of chestnut cinnamon hair. Duo melted against him like he always did, sweetly compliant to his lover's needs.

When Heero tried to pull away to walk, Duo remained pressed against him. Frowning slightly, Heero looked down at him. Duo gave him a playful grin.

"The ground's cold," he explained.

Reminding Heero that his kitten's slender, pretty feet were bare. Snorting softly, feeling a bit more like himself, Heero easily lifted Duo into his arms. Duo snuggled against him with a blissful little sigh.

"Better?" Heero teased, grinning.

Duo just nodded. "Mmm," he purred, nuzzling his face into Heero's throat as he had ever done as a kitten.

Heero carried him for probably half a league before the air went from cold to frozen and dead. It was like he'd walked into a wall of frigid filth, a sticky, inky veil that enveloped him in a poisonous embrace. He stopped, eyes going wide. He could feel it. He could _feel_ it, the taint in the air, taste it like an oily coat on his tongue. Such malice, such black hatred, such a vicious desire to destroy, a single-minded intensity with only one goal.

Then he saw it.

A rend in the earth. A place where all things living had been scoured away, tarnished by the roiling darkness slowly licking at the edges of its prison. The ground around it was a diseased brown, and it spanned far out of sight. An open, weeping wound on the planet's surface. A place where evil bled forth with vindictive glee.

Heero carefully lowered Duo to the ground, catching the young Shaman's horrified expression.

"It . . . what is that?" Duo whispered in a breaking voice.

No voice to answer, Heero just stared at it. This all seemed . . . surreal. As though he were watching all this happen from a great distance. He took a few steps forward, hardly able to breathe for the poisonous filth in the air. And when he was almost close enough to reach out and touch it, the darkness suddenly surged into life. It boiled up out of the wound in the earth, and in an eyeblink - too fast for reaction - it had swallowed Heero in its icy black grip.

And everything went still.

Everything went dead.

In fact, Heero was pretty sure _he _was dead.

Just like that, it all came back. The memories of a lifetime so long ago it seemed a dream. A distant, yet painfully vivid, dream.

He was a Divine Shaman, the only ever to be born. An answer to the world's distress. He was very young, running through the fields in his infant form, a small wolf pup. Pure white in color with sky-blue eyes. Playing with the other baby Shamans. He was an adult, ghosting through the mountains, a great white wolf, power unrivaled. He was in love with a young leopard, his soulmate. He was facing the evil with only his love by his side, knowing its terrible power could no longer be contained. His lover was terrified.

He'd known the evil would defeat him. And then it would continue spreading, eventually consuming the whole world with its baleful appetite. But it reacted to his presence before he could form a plan.

It attacked. It had never attacked before. It came surging up out of the rend, latching onto his beautiful lover in seconds. He had time to see those huge, luminous eyes widen in pain and horror before he was gone. He felt him die. A lingering, painful death of frozen fear and despair. Just like that, the one he loved was gone.

His heart turned cold in his chest. He poured his hateful power into the evil. It barely accomplished a thing other than draw its malicious attention. It turned on him next, and it swallowed him, too. But he was ready. He allowed it to envelope him, then he released all his energy and enormous power. The evil froze, completely caught off guard. His soul separated from his body, and he used all its unimaginable power to confine the evil.

It could not grow anymore. It could not do anything at all, locked in constant battle with an energy it could not define or fathom. He battled it, fueled by his hatred of it and the knowledge that one day, his love would be reborn and drawn to him.

Then one day, his soul weakened. He weakened, reborn as a mortal man. A human. One without power. Son of a king. Destined to unite a world. An empire. And then one day, the Shamans brought to him a kitten. A tiny, newborn kitten who would grown into a powerful Shaman. His soulmate then, his soulmate now. Reunited at last.

He would not let this evil win again.

His fragmented soul was brought back together inside the evil dark shell. In one split second Heero was a human, no idea of his part in any of this. In the next he was something more. Human only in body. In the next heartbeat his memories returned, and with it, all his power flooded back into him. The evil didn't just flow off him. It exploded outward, leaving him standing in a pool of sudden calm. A pale blue nimbus surrounded him. For a moment he disregarded the evil for something that would always be more important.

Kyr'an. Where was . . . no. That was not his name anymore. Duo. His dark blue eyes found him instantly. Crouched not too far away, eyes wide and horrified. Heero realized belatedly he probably looked a little different now. Not the same as then, a millennia ago. But not quite the same as just moments ago, either.

And he probably smelled different now, too.

"Duo," he murmured, stepping out of the shallow impression, holding out a hand toward him.

Duo shook his head, taking a step backward when Heero approached him.

Heero stopped, knowing his love could not be pushed. Even then, his sweet one had been known for his stubbornness, a willful disregard for the rules, a fiery temperament that he had never been able to tame. He almost smiled. Not for want of trying. Oh yes, he'd tried.

"It's me, Duo," he said gently. "I'm still your Heero."

"No you're not," Duo ground out, voice surprisingly raspy. "You don't look like him. You don't even _smell_ like him. I don't know what you are, but you're not Heero!"

He could feel the evil behind him, beginning to recover. That blow could be compared to slapping a person hard enough to daze them. Nowhere near hard enough to hurt them. It would recover. And quickly.

"Yes, I am," Heero said quietly. "Touch my hand, Duo. You'll see." _Don't abandon me now, my love. Not after all I've given up for you._

Torment roiled in those beautiful indigo violet eyes. They'd been a stormy indigo-blue in his previous life. A similar color, but more, the person behind them was so familiar. In a thousand years, he hadn't changed. Still wild and untamed. Still so, so beautiful.

_My entire world._

His love for Heero overcame his trepidation, and he crept forward to stretch out a trembling hand. The moment their fingers connected, Heero sent a pulse of wordless love into Duo. Along with it, he sent memories.

Short flashes. He sent it all at once, and Duo's eyes widened. His breaths came in stuttered gasps, knees buckling. Heero easily caught him, pulling him into his arms where he belonged.

"God," Duo gasped. "Ah, god. It's like it all happened yesterday. You . . . you died for me!"

Heero breathed deeply that familiar scent. "It was the only way I could save you," he whispered.

Because that evil consumed souls as readily as earth. It would have utterly destroyed Kyr'an, and thus, Duo.

"Heero . . . god, Heero, I love you so much," Duo whimpered. "But it's still so strong." He pushed back to survey the evil that was gathering again. "It's still stronger than us."

Heero turned his blue eyes onto it. "Yes. As we are now, it is. But I know now what I should have done then. Or rather, what I never got the chance to do because it took you from me. Duo, I can defeat it. If you're by my side, I can defeat it. _We_ can."

Those dark eyes peered into his, despair and hope warring for dominance. "How?"

The smile that crossed Heero's face felt sad. "I contained it by separating my soul from my body. I thought that would be enough, but it wasn't. All I could do was keep it from spreading. If I do the same for both of us, it _will_ be enough."

Blink. "We have to give our lives."

Heero reached up and stroked Duo's cheek. "Yes. But death is not the end, Duo. We are both living testament to that."

Duo's eyes closed briefly. When he opened them, they were smiling. "Yeah, that's true. I guess if I have to die, at least I can die with you."

Returning the smile, Heero leaned forward and kissed him. It was a hard, demanding, borderline-desperate kiss. Duo whined into it, and it was almost physically painful to break away. When he looked into those dark eyes once more, they were shining with determination. All traces of fear were gone. Heero couldn't help his tiny grin. Duo returned it.

Then they linked hands. A pale light appeared around them both, pale blue for Heero, silvery violet for Duo. The colors met and merged, forming a soft halo around them both. Heero stole one more kiss, this one gentle and tender, slow and lingering. Then they turned together to face the evil one last time.

**o8o o8o**

Relena shivered at the unnatural chill in the air. Standing on the balcony outside her bedroom, she watched snow fall on the distant mountains. A white veil wreathed them in a cold embrace, smothering all sound until it felt like there was no one else in the world. An uneasy shifting inside her made her place both hands flat on her round belly. It had been six months since her husband and his consort left the palace. Six months with no word.

Though there wasn't exactly any proof, she somehow knew they were dead.

General Agrom Blackstone had mobilized half the army looking for them. Quatre, the lovely Star Shaman, had told her the evil haunting the land was inexplicably destroyed. But there was no sign of Heero or Duo. Even Quatre could not see with his power what had become of them.

She shivered and pulled her heavy shawl tighter around her. The shifting of her child became more insistent.

"Relena?"

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, crystallizing from the bitter cold. She missed them. Terribly.

"Dear gods, Relena, what are you doing out here?" Hands on her arms. She could feel the heat through her dress. "You'll catch your death! Come inside!"

Relena allowed Sally to lead her in. Exposed to the warm air, the tears melted and streamed down her cheeks. A servant had followed Sally with a tray of tea. Sally bade her put it down.

"Go fetch Lord Wufei," she said. "Hurry!"

The servant fled. Relena bowed under the weight inside her body and heart, all but collapsing against Sally. The chamberlain managed to support her to the plush couch, sinking down to awkwardly hold her. She'd sincerely wanted to spend the rest of her life as Heero's wife and empress and Duo's closest friend and confidant.

Now, that would never happen.

Wufei came at a run. It took him all of two seconds to assess and act. He immediately sat beside Relena, pulling the crumpled woman into his arms and holding her tight. His heat seeped into her, almost scalding.

"Here," he said softly. "You've got to stop torturing yourself, Re. We don't know they're gone. Heero is one stubborn son of a bitch."

Relena couldn't help it and laughed at the words. It was a small laugh, but it managed to lift her spirits. "Didn't your mother teach you not to swear in front of a lady?"

Wufei smiled. "Pardon, Majesty."

The tears didn't cease for a moment. "Don't stop calling me Re," she whispered. Only he ever called her that, it was a nickname she'd never had before. For some reason, it comforted her.

He snorted and pulled her back against his chest. "I won't. Now, stop your fretting and crying. You'll upset your baby."

But she couldn't help it. She wept on his shoulder for a long, long time. Until she felt sick and completely worn out. Sally gave her a mildly sweet, soothing tea that calmed her and made her drowsy, but she didn't mind. Sleep, at least, brought her some measure of peace.

It was late when she started out of a deep sleep. Night had fallen, probably only a few hours left until dawn. The fire behind the grate was mostly embers now, casting a warm red glow about her room. She had never been able to sleep in Heero's bedchambers. It felt wrong, sacreligious somehow. As though she would taint the beautiful love between her husband and his consort by intruding.

For several moments, she stared at the ceiling, wondering what had awakened her. She'd not been dreaming. Frowning, feeling too wide awake to sleep for awhile, she sat up and absently rubbed her belly. The child slept, which was a relief. It felt like she had ten children in there for all the kicking and squirming this one did.

Slowly rising, she moved to the hearth and stirred the fire back to a blaze, adding another thick log. It should have been warm spring by now, but for some reason winter had yet to relinquish its stubborn grip. Sighing, she closed her eyes briefly. The aching loneliness in her chest intensified. She missed them so much.

_"Relena . . ."_

That intense gaze of Heero's, always so understanding and warm.

_"Relena . . ."_

And Duo's sweet voice and smile that could bring sun on the cloudiest day.

A cold hand touched her shoulder. She felt nothing at all, but she was aware of it just the same. Even though there was no one in the room with her, she was not alarmed. Why? She couldn't say. She turned, a strange sense of longing settling in her breast. And there, as though he had stepped right out of her thoughts, was Duo.

No, he was not there. Duo had been warm and vibrant and gloriously brilliant. This was a pale, washed out afterimage. But it was him, from his dark indigo-violet eyes to his cheekily grinning mouth. A ghost, perhaps. Or a memory made visible. Either way there was no fear. There was only the distant, leftover ache of bitter grief.

_"You look good,"_ he said, grin growing. _"Bigger than I remember."_

Her lips quirked into a sad grin. "You look a little less real than I remember."

_"Yes, well, I'm not really here."_

The hollow ache grew. "No. I suppose you never will be again."

_"No." _A pause. _"But we did it, Relena. We destroyed the evil. I wasn't sure we could do it. But we did, and now the world is safe. Forever."_

"And what about you two?" Relena asked, half dreading the answer. But she had to know. "Are you and Heero . . . really dead?"

Another pause. Longer this time. _"Yes. It's strange that you're the only one who knew that."_

A single tear managed to spill past her lashes. Duo reached out and touched her cheek. He didn't, really. Couldn't, probably. But she felt the cool echo of his touch, and it was enough to make her hand come up, cupping her cheek as if to capture the sensation forever.

_"Don't cry, Relena. Heero and I are happy. We wanted to both come, but Heero used all his strength getting me here. We can rest now. Both of us are tired. But you, it's your time to live. Heero still wants you to finish what he began. He said, if anyone can do it, it's you."_

Closing her eyes, smiling, she nodded. "I did promise him."

_"Then promise us one more thing."_

"Anything."

_"No more tears. You've cried for us enough. Now it's time to look forward to your bright future."_

Offering a faint laugh, Relena nodded and wiped at her eyes. "All right, Duo. No more tears."

_"Good!"_ he chirped, his image smiling brightly. Such a sweet smile. _"I have to go now, Relena. I know you won't forget us, and I promise you we'll never forget you. We love you. Both of us love you very much."_

It was harder not to cry this time. But the tears were less pained this time. "I love both of you, too," she breathed. "So much."

_"Don't worry,"_ he said, smile softening. _"You'll see us again someday. Now, you just focus on living and your babies. And Relena, one more thing."_

"Yes?"

A wide, teasing grin. _"Heero says you have his blessing to marry Wufei." _And he was gone.

For a long, long time Relena stood there, half stunned into motionlessness. Then she sank to the floor, shaking with laughter. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'll keep my promise tomorrow, Duo, Heero," she managed. "I won't cry anymore. But tonight . . . just once more. Just let me . . . once more . . ."

Tomorrow she would put her grief aside and allow them to give her the closure both of them wanted her to have. But tonight, tonight she just wanted to cry.


	31. Chapter 31

**SEE ALL WARNINGS AND DISCLAIMERS IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M TOO LAZY TO INSERT THEM HERE.**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Summer always brought a warm, gentle wind. It swept down out of the mountains, bringing the sweet, untamed scent of the wild. Relena thought it was definitely her favorite season. The bright, golden sun shone down a benevolent light, and it had always been that light haloing Duo that made him look the most beautiful. It glinted off those mischievous eyes, making them seem as polished gems.

Closing her eyes against both the bright light and old pain, Relena breathed deeply until the ache calmed in her heart. She had kept her promise to him. That night was the last night she cried, and at times it felt like the bottled tears wanted to boil up out of her. Crying now would feel like tarnishing the memory of two men she would never forget as long as she lived. Never stop loving.

"Mama!"

But despite her fears at the time, she'd made room for more love. Much more. Opening her eyes, she smiled down at her daughter. The two-year-old's favorite word was -

"Mama!"

Laughing, she leaned down to catch the child in her arms. "What are you up to, you busy little thing?" she cooed, kissing Hauna's cheek. "And where's your brother?"

Hauna pointed.

Relena's smile mellowed. Hauna's younger twin brother, Hiro, was playing with Wufei. Once, she'd been convinced she would never love another man like she loved Heero. But Wufei had slowly crept into her husband's former spot in her heart, warming the empty void with his gentle devotion and unfailing kindness. She cared for him very much, and he'd been a good surrogate father to her children. The twins adored him.

Hauna didn't sit still for long. In moments she was wriggling to free herself, and the second Relena set her down she was racing off as fast as her short toddler legs could carry her. Both of her children were of the fearless variety. They'd carried home all manner of strange and icky things for her inspection. They'd gone wild in the Spring, delighted with all the mud and puddles. A grin teased her lips at the memory.

The twins abruptly ran full tilt away from Wufei, erupting into laughter when the black-haired man gave chase. They looked so cute, faces flushed pink with laughter. Hiro looked like his mother, a dark golden head of hair and pale blue eyes. But Hauna was all her father. Dark, dark hair almost black. Cobalt blue eyes. Warm golden skin.

"Mama, Mama!" the twins giggled, racing for her. Both of them clutched her skirts, half hiding behind her.

"Is he terrorizing you, my lambs?" she asked with a laugh.

"Terr'ise!" Hauna agreed, giving Wufei her best evil look.

"You can't hide from me, little imps," Wufei growled, charging around Relena.

That had her twins shrieking with laughter and running off again. Smiling, content, Relena watched them. It was only a matter of time before Wufei caught them - he had the unfair advantage of considerably longer legs. The three of them went down, the twins overcome with mirth.

Sally came up behind Relena, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. "They certainly are beautiful," she mused.

Nodding, feeling somewhat distracted, Relena watched them roughhouse. "Sometimes I can't believe how much I love them."

Chuckling, Sally headed back toward the palace. "You're a good mother, Relena."

It was early evening when her twins ran out of energy and collapsed. She was in her private sitting room, them playing at her feet when they abruptly climbed onto the couch with her and laid down with their heads in her lap. They were asleep in about five seconds. Smiling, Relena leaned down and kissed both their plump cheeks.

Wufei, sitting across from her, snorted softly. "Finally," he muttered. "Little monsters get into enough trouble for ten."

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile before Relena stirred. "I ought to put them to bed."

"Let me help," Wufei said at once, rising to take Hiro from her.

Once the twins were put to bed, Relena waited in the doorway while Wufei said his goodnights. Then he followed her out and into her bedchambers, a strong and reassuring presence at her back. He'd jokingly told her once that he had to put the mother to bed once the twins were ensconced. She didn't mind. He always talked with her for awhile before she turned in, it had become part of her routine. Truthfully, aside from her children, he was her greatest comfort.

Out onto the balcony they moved as one, him coming to stand behind her to put his hands on her shoulders. She soaked up his warmth, raising her eyes to gaze at the night sky. The moon was full tonight, a beautiful silver disk in the sky. Drawing in a deep breath, she filled her lungs with the cool scent of night.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk with you about for some time," Wufei said after long moments of silence. His voice was pitched low so as not to startle her. "You seem happier, Re."

A tiny smile tugged at her lips. "I _am_ happier. In large part due to you. You can't imagine how much I appreciate all you've done for me."

A pause. "I want you to know I don't want to seem insensitive," Wufei said at length. "To either you or Heero's memory. I know how much you loved him."

Those words had Relena's pulse speeding up, and she half turned in Wufei's arms to look up at him. "I don't think I could ever consider you insensitive. You've been my greatest joy, along with my children."

The hands on her shoulders gently turned her to face him fully, and he clasped her hands. "I made a promise that I would always take care of you," Wufei began, his black eyes seeming absolutely endless in the night. "But more than that, I've come to care about you, Re. So much." He kissed the backs of her hands. "I'd like to ask you to be my wife."

One day, she might look back and wonder why it had taken her so long to notice. They had been a family in all but blood for more than two years now. Wufei had made a promise to her late husband, the Emperor, to take care of her. But there was more than that in his eyes. There was that devotion and warmth she was used to. There was also tenderness, hope, and love.

And she loved him, too. For all he'd done, for all he'd been, and for all he had yet to be.

Tears sprang to her eyes, but for the first time in two years they had nothing to do with the grief she'd never let herself feel for the sake of a promise.

"I can't imagine anything I want more," she whispered as she melted into his arms.

One by one the tears trickled down her cheeks. But this time, she didn't think Duo would mind.

**o8o o8o**

Somewhere far, far away, or perhaps much closer than one would think, a pair of indigo-violet eyes watched. Glowing with amusement. Bright with happiness.

_"Took them long enough."_

An amused snort. _"Come on, Duo. She'll be all right now."_

_"Good!_" a low, sweet voice chirped._ "Now you can take care of _me_, lover."_

Soft laughter._ "Happy to, kitten_."

A faint huff. _"When will you ever stop calling me that, Hee-ro . . . ?"_

* * *

Owari


End file.
